Look What We've Become
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: Sasuke stood on the tip of his toes. "You're so silly." He whispered. "Why did I ever date you if I knew it was going to be this crazy?" Naruto kissed his hand. "I guess we're two fucked up people. Two wrongs do make a right, eh?" Sasuke blushed toward the ground. He and Naruto loved one another with their lives. And nothing could mess that up...except life himself. Narusasu AU
1. The Icy Beginning of Time

**Look What We've Become**

 **TO LOLGURL: So, two story ideas came into my head and I could NOT for the life of me let them go. The story "That's The One" was a complete failure to me and I was a bit disappointed because I was supposed to be making it for lolgurl. Anyway, I've decided to create another fic with a badass organization just for her. I seriously hope she reads it though, I'm gonna be so sad. :(**

 **I am working on my biggest project yet for Silkbunnies and It's not AU. OMG! So on the way, I'll be finishing up other fics. And this is one of them.**

 **So, Unlike my other Narusasu fics, Naruto and Sasuke already know one another. The action begins there. I own nothing of Naruto, sadly. The Prologue is where they meet, but they are already married in this whole fic.**

 **At the end of this chapter, I will have a character section to tell you all about them. Anyway, once again shout out to lolgurl for indirectly requesting this story.**

 **On with the story. Tout de suite.**

 **The Icy Beginning of Time**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could from roof to roof. He was tired- eyes weary; head spinning; legs numb and rogue- but he had to get away. The teen was not running from a broken past or people who deemed him weak and vulnerable.

He wouldn't be jumping from roof to roof and dodging bullets skillfully if he were.

He just couldn't let them see his face. Narrow thoughts were cut off by a gunshot near his head. The sixteen year old smirked.

"You're good with a gun, aren't you?" He whispered in the dead of the night. Digging into his trench coat, the man pulled out two pistols. "But, I'm even better."

Flipping graciously in a zigged line to dodge bullets came to an abrupt end. Sasuke froze on the edge of the building he stood on, staring at the large gap before him.

A raspy voice spoke from behind. It was the kind of voice Sasuke wouldn't want to be under at night in a bed. "You ain't go nowhere to go, kid."

"Now tell us who sent you. And death'll be quick." The other said.

Sasuke turned around, staring into the eyes of the two men who had been chasing him, eyeing their movement, and every flaw that gave the Uchiha a chance to get away.

"Are we above an apartment building?" The teen asked in a whisper. He knew they could hear. The december snow wasn't loud enough to disconvey his speech.

One raised a brow. "That don't matter, kid. Now drop them guns."

"Alright." The raven whispered. He lowered one weapon only to shoot one of the men in the knee and the other in the head. The knee-injured man cried and pointed the gun, but Sasuke had already fell backward with his dual weapons back in their home.

Just as he neared the bottom, the teen latched onto a rusty frozen pipe, wincing a bit as he dropped to the ground.

Looking around, he noticed that no one stood in the alleyway. "It's done" he whispered monotonically into the headset hiding beneath his mask.

There was static until "He's dead right? The status?" That was the voice of Tsunade Senju, his intercom specialist and a co-head of their no name assassin organization.

"Died instantly. I shot four needles into the main arteries of his chest and neck. The deal was stopped." Sasuke told her reassuringly.

"Any injuries, kid?"

The Uchiha clenched his cut hand into the snow beneath him to numb it. "I had to jump off the roof. Scraped my hand on a rusted pipe."

"Alright, get back to base before it gets infected. Remember to stay out of sight and out of mind. And Sasuke?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You did good. That's why you're the second best in here."

The line went dead and the mission was a success, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts. For the most part, the teen was okay with his thoughts. They gave him wonderful ideas about who was the first best in the organization.

He wanted to know who could possibly be greater than him. Because Sasuke was wonderful at his job; removing people who did wrong for fun. So to have someone better at the job was ecstatic.

He was raised and trained by his father, an elite Uchiha, so it was saying something.

It could be his week trainer, who had trained in for a week when he first began at the age of fifteen.

The woman had pale eyes, was older than him by three years, and was badass. He once saw her take out three large men in a stimulation.

Still, no matter how intrigued he was, Sasuke was too prideful to even ask. Now his thoughts for the second part were sullen and lonely.

Thinking of his family always made him realize how alone he was. There was no one to speak to. His mother had died giving birth to him, so his father raised him. However, two years prior the older Uchiha had died not long after a mission; poison was truly a slow silent killer. And his brother, Itachi, had gone off way before that to start his own organization.

Nonetheless, Sasuke Uchiha was alone. He only had his missions and the Uchiha pillow his father had given him when he was younger.

* * *

 _Sasuke whined as he searched for his father in their small house. The man had his light on and was sitting up, tired and weary._

 _Sasuke knew the man had just gotten home from work, where he would take out bad guys like in the movies. His father had said that he would be doing so too._

 _It was the only life he had planned out for Sasuke._

 _However, this was not the boy's big problem. The big problem was the thunderstorm roaring outside._

" _Daddy, do you hear the thunder?" The seven year old asked as he jumped on his father's bed._

 _The man turned around with a smile as his son hid under his covers. "Of course, bub. It's very loud. Are you scared?"_

 _It grew quiet in the room. "It's alright if you are. I used to be so afraid."_

 _Sasuke poked his small head from under the covers. "Really?" He couldn't believe it. His father was the strongest person in the world to him._

" _Yeah?"_

" _But… you aren't scared now." The boy pointed out._

 _Fugaku leaned back and grabbed his red and white pillow shaped like a fan. "That's because I have this." he mumbled. "My father gave it to me when I was scared. Said if you squeeze it really tight, you won't hear the thunder."_

 _He watched Sasuke's orbs follow the pillow with awe and delight, a reaction to power he had never seen before._

" _Do you want it, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Dark eyes widened. "But you-"_

" _Nonsense. I'm getting older anyway. May as well need to pass it down, huh?"_

 _Sasuke grabbed the pillow softly and laid down with it, squeezing it with all his might. Fugaku chuckled as he removed his shoes fully._

" _Does it wo-" The man laughed a hearty laugh. It seemed the pillow did work because Sasuke was already asleep, his face not so twisted._

 _The man didn't even need to ask._

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he turned out of the alleyway onto a vacant, yet bright street. He walked past a movie theater which had been closing and froze.

He stared at the blond teen sitting on the steps of an abandoned building, a warm cup of cocoa in his palms.

The blond couldn't be. Was he?

Looking closer and seeing no phone near the teen, Sasuke deadpanned.

He really was.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he left the movie theater. The action movie on wasn't spectacular because action didn't go the way the movies showed.

Naruto Uzumaki had seen it all, and the movies never even came close. Luckily, his feelings could be restored with a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Who knew this town sold it at midnight? When he asked the stand owner why this time of night and in this rough neighborhood of Iwagakure, the old man only replied that he was hoping people would fall in love over it.

Walking away was the only reason Naruto didn't throw his steaming liquid in the old man's face. The nerve of him to think that love existed in such a world.

The teen sighed and sat on the porch of an abandoned building, bundling his red scarf tighter around his body.

He had done it again; he let his experiences of the world overcome desires that he held. And such a desire was to have a family.

He grew up in Konoha as an orphan and got kicked out of the orphanage when he was just ten. How ironic. He was kicked out of something that he didn't even call home.

However, the boy was homeless for a year until a woman named Tsunade came and picked him up. She trained hi-

There was static in his ear and Naruto cursed. His scarf must have turned it back on after the movie.

"Naruto? Are you there?" Tsunade called into his headset.

"Yes, granny?"

"Dammit, kid. Stop calling me that." The woman screamed into the phone. Naruto only chuckled, used to the woman's anger issues. "Where are you? You finished your mission more than an hour ago."

"I had to clean up a few things" the teen lied easily. Like hell would he tell her that he went to see a movie.

"Alright. You have to tell me these things. I have another agent near your area, so that's why I didn't send anyone to look for you."

"You know I'm always fine." Naruto argued softly. It was always on his mind that Tsunade deeply cared for him, no matter how much she scolded him.

"Just hurry back to base. And be careful."

"Got it." And the line went dead.

Naruto sighed deeply, drinking his still steaming cup of sweet. Turning to his side, the teen stared into the eyes of a large bloodhound sitting directly next to him.

The dog was of a muddy brown color and his ears and eyes drooped simultaneously. Naruto hadn't seen the dog before, so he smelled his drink to make sure that old guy didn't spike it.

Then he'd have reason to throw the liquid in his face.

It was quiet for a moment until Naruto turned to the dog. "So what brings you here on a night like this?"

The dog looked at him and the Uzumaki smiled brightly. "Lonely too, eh?"

"..."

"Yeah, I can understand it."

"I didn't grow up with a family either."

"..."

"Oh, you lost yours. Well, I guess I don't understand."

"..."

"I just want to go home too."

"..." The dog still said nothing and Naruto sighed. Who was he kidding? The mutt wouldn't reply.

"So" He drawled out. "You ever seen an action movie?"

The dog grumbled something. "Well, they're fake. The thing with the directors is the fact that they think that action is all about fighting.

Sometimes action can be about losing a friend and having to go aways just to bring them home. Or when they're in war, one guy walks out into the sunlight and they get ambushed and the enemy's all like 'the fuck did you do that for?' and the guy who started it all is like 'I don't know, Story of my life, man.'"

"Like that actually happens."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at the dog. "Did you just-"

"I'm behind you." Someone mumbled. Naruto put a hand on his gun, closing his eyes. Calculating the breath of this newcomer. And therefore calculating how far they were from him.

Turning, Naruto stared at the raven man. He was beautiful; milky skin and dark everything around him. His eyes seemed bored and Naruto was a teenage boy, finding anyone's half lidded eyes attractive was a normal occurrence.

"You can't just jump into people's conversation, pretty boy."

The man frowned slightly. "You're talking to a bloodhound." He deadpanned.

Naruto shrugged and drank some more of his hot chocolate. "Everyone needs company."

The raven smiled a small smile that could barely be there. "I saw."

A silence ensued and Naruto shook his head. "Well, if you pity me so much, why don't you join me?"

He watched the pale teen's internal battle within himself and he could also find the outcome of that battle. This was the reason Naruto was so good at what he did. Being trained from twelve years old almost enabled him to tell the future.

There was a smile of victory on his tan face when the raven mumbled something about not pitying and sat next to him.

"Lonely night, eh?"

Before them was the light of the movie theater, and snowy ground, as bright as the closest stars.

"It's snowing and freezing." The raven spoke, burying more into his dark grey coat. Naruto liked this statement-objection conversation they were having.

Removing his long red scarf, the blond cautiously put it around the raven's neck. "Here." Once he wrapped twice, he grabbed the pale bruised hand and wrapped it gently.

The other boy stared at him. "I saw your bruised hand and since I have some ideas in the meds, I figured it didn't need to be exposed in a temperature like this." Naruto whispered.

"Family of medical scientists?" The nameless boy asked. Naruto was still holding his wrapped hand and they were still close and staring, but it didn't matter.

"I don't have one; a family I mean. But, I was taught"

There was no initial shock as the other smiled softly. "Me neither."

"Rough night?"

The nameless teen shrugged halfheartedly. "You could say that. You?"

"Just a rough night of thinking."

The raven smiled fully this time and Naruto thought it was the best thing in the world. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He didn't mind telling this teen his real name. Assassins could live discreet and normal lives. If Sasuke looked him up, he'd find nothing. "And that's a beautiful name for someone as beautiful as you."

Sasuke blushed and smiled at the ground. Naruto only smiled and let go of his hand.

"So, you don't like action movies? That's what you told him, at least." Sasuke motioned to the bloodhound who was still mysteriously sitting still, only looking if there was an error in nature.

"I just feel like they focus more on the how instead of the why, you know? Action is more about what's going on. I know it sounds dumb." Naruto looked away, choosing to stare at the movie titles before him.

"No. I get you."

That's when the blond froze. "You get me?" He faintly asked.

* * *

" _We'll always be friends, right, Ruto?"_

 _Naruto stared at his friends, Neji and Shikamaru. They had met one another five years prior and grew up together in the orphanage due to the Konoha wars._

 _Naruto, now ten, stayed in the orphanage alone until they came, so he had yet to understand this affection Neji was now calling 'friends.'_

" _Friends?" He questioned back._

 _Neji looked down from his top bunk. "Yeah. Always having each other's back. Helping one another. Being there. You get me; I get you. You know?"_

 _At the example, Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I guess we can be friends always. We already do that."_

 _Neji sighed contently. "I know that. I mean always because it's our destiny to be friends forever, right Shikamaru?"_

 _Shikamaru, the third of the trio, looked up from his crossword puzzle and sighed. "Yeah, it's a bit troublesome, but sure."_

" _Jerk" Neji mumbled with a pout._

" _Fine, Neji. If it makes you feel any better. I already knew we'd be friends forever."_

" _That's more like it. Eh, Naruto?"_

" _Yeah. It feels alright."_

* * *

Sasuke smiled yet again. "Yeah. I get you."

After getting over his shock, Naruto nodded. "So what movies do you not like?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, by the contorted look on his face, Naruto could tell the teen was either going to say crime or horror. "Crime." _Got it,_ the blond thought. He was just that good.

"How so?"

"It's not necessarily the whole crime movie, just the detective part of the movie. You know when the suspect if being questioned. The cop always says 'tell us your side of the story.' As if the truth could be flipped. There are no sides or truths. They don't want to hear your side of the story. They just want to know why."

"You are so damned smart, Sasuke."

The Uchiha laughed, his eyes closed and head tilted upward. "So what other movies do you hate?"

"Space" THe Uzumaki stated bluntly.

"But, they're so rare."

"So rare and all the same. Why is there always an astronaut stuck in outer space? Why can't they be about a faint discovery? Like a flicker from across the universe, the icy beginning of time."

Sasuke held a look of awe on his face. "You're pretty deep too."

Sasuke loved how they were talking about nothing and absolutely everything. It made life worth it. He was kind of done with just going out to kill.

Just as he was about to speak more, the raven's intercom came on, louder than anything. "Sasuke, this is Tsunade. Are you getting back to base or not? Are they still following you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What th-" He didn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had already knocked him out. Hopefully the blond teen wouldn't remember their conversation by the time he woke up. He couldn't let that information get out their

"I'm sorry." The Uchiha whispered. It felt so wrong, to leave this temporary piece of life behind as he jumped underground.

* * *

Sasuke once believed that luck was not dying on a mission.

But his whole face lit up when he saw...him sitting on Tsunade's desk. Danzo, the other co-head, was sitting on the other side, reading through papers like Tsunade ordered him too.

He sat on Tsunade's desk, smiling and laughing at something the woman had said. His blue eyes were still blue and his hair was still blond. He was still the sun.

 _So it was real,_ the raven thought. He blushed and smiled shyly at the ground and blushed even more when Tsunade caught his eye. "Sasuke, kid. It's good to see you. I have no advanced missions for you today."

Naruto's head almost snapped toward him and the blond stood to do a victory dance. "I knew I was right. I knew it!"

Danzo raised a brow from his paperwork, smiling softly at the boy he'd known for five years. "What are you on about?"

"The dream, Grandpa Danz. The one I told you about with the guy and the movies and the dogs and the knock out?"

Tsunade just laughed. "And how is it real?"

"Because that Sasuke is right here. He knocked me out." Sasuke giggled at the blond's happiness and excitement. He was excited too. He just had a more subtle way of showing it; blushing and giggling.

"Are you positive it was me?"

Naruto stopped to look at the Uchiha. "Yes. I'm absolutely positive it was you."

"How can you remember me? It could have been some other emo looking guy. They are common in Japan."

Tsunade sighed. "Please don't encourage hi-"

"But none of the other emos look as good as you." Naruto argued with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed, but steered the other teen. "As an assassin, you shouldn't be letting people knock you out. It's unworthy."

The blond huffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. "I didn't know you were a threat until I heard granny's voice. Or at least a fellow 'co-worker.' Now, I know for a fact it was you who knocked me out and I still have the bump to prove it."

Sasuke genuinely smiled at such a claim and shrugged, accepting his crime.

"Now you're either going to have to kiss it better or go on a date with me." The blond sixteen year old proposed casually, walking closer and speaking quieter.

He now stood over Sasuke, his lips in a thin line and eyes on just the Uchiha.

"I'd rather die on a mission." The Uchiha whispered with a smirk, his tone calm.

"Not an option, baby." Came the immediate whisper.

They stared one another down for a moment longer, and Sasuke began to feel weird. It was in the pit of his stomach, like a faint discovery, Naruto had said. The icy beginning of time.

Finally he crossed his arms. He at least needed some fun in his life.

"I'll lose either way, I see."

Naruto laughed. "You got it all wrong. _This_... _right here_ ….it's the beginning of something new, creative, beautiful. This a a step in the journey. A walk in the milestone. This is the first day of the rest of my life….and yours too.

"It's a win-win situation. It's the icy beginning of time."

Sasuke absolutely loved this feeling. Being alone for so long made him weary and tired to live. Having a new spark of life itself was just enough.

 **Okay, so that is the prologue of this story. The story does not begin here. It's merely a prequel to see how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship began. Now I have some character things to do. Please read the because I am not explaining much more in the beyond chapters. These character traits are effective as off next chapter.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** (23) Husband of Sasuke Uchiha (now Uzumaki). Naruto lived in the orphanage his whole life until he met best friends Neji and Shikamaru. He was kicked out at age eleven for his trouble making and homeless for a year. Tsunade saw him and began to train him. That's why he is the best in the no name organization.

 **Sasuke Uzumaki:** (23) Husband of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was raised to be an assassin although he had no full experience. Sasuke was raised by his father and his brother left when he was 7 to make his own assassin organization. Sasuke is not an assassin anymore by next chapter. He is now the intercom specialist for Naruto. You'll see why in a second.

 **Tsunade Senju:** Co-head and creator of her assassin org that has no name. Tsunade is kind of like the adoptive grandmother of Naruto.

 **Danzo Shimura:** Danzo knew Naruto since he was twelve as well. He even helped train the boy for some months. Keep an eye out because the man has a big role in this.

 **Hinata Hyuga:** (26) Hinata is the wife of Kiba Inuzuka and she trained Sasuke for a week before becoming one of his closest friends. She is also the older cousin of Neji. Big twists for my story.

 **Neji Hyuga:** (24) Neji is a bit OOC in this fic but it's needed there. He is a bit more happier about things and isn't so smug. That's because he grew up in the orphanage. Neji is also the love interest of Shikamaru and a best friend of Naruto.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** (23) Shikamaru is a assassin with Naruto, his best friend. Shikamaru grew up in the orphanage with Neji and Naruto. His possible love interest is Neji.

 **Nashi Uzumaki!:** (3) Nashi was birthed by Sasuke when he and Naruto were only 20. Fast life of assassins, I know. She looks just like Naruto and has his personality as well. Nashi goes to the academy where she learns the way Sasuke did when he was younger.

 **Okay, so those are my most important characters. I will indeed add more in copy. Please guys, review. Lolgurl, I hope you're reading this and I hope you appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. A Beautiful Life

**A Beautiful Life**

 **Hello, my friends. I saw that many people who favorited and followed my story didn't even review. I was so dead. And by dead, I mean laughing. Still, I hope to get a more decent amount of reviews as the story progresses. This story will have lots of flashbacks because I want everyone to see how well of a life Sasuke and Naruto have. Well, this is the second chapter, seven years from the prologue and the true beginning of our story, not the icy beginning of time. :)**

"Mommy! Daddy! Waaaakkkkeeee up!" Naruto groaned at his daughter's loud voice and her constant movement of the bed as she jumped upon it.

He just had a mission the day before and by the lighting, he could tell that it was a mere 6:00 AM. Clutching tighter around Sasuke's waist, the blond man leaned in closer so that he completely armored Sasuke's lithe back and his lips were on the pale earlobe.

"Why did she have to take my looks _and_ personality?" He whispered, attempting to ignore the loud voice of his lovely three year old.

It was quiet for a moment and he was beginning to think that Sasuke was still asleep until a hand moved on top of his large one. "Your fault. You're the 'studly man' in this relationship."

"But, that doesn't hold proper evidence. And are you still mad about that, love? I told you that we're both men, I'm just _manlier._ " He whispered those words in a whine.

Sasuke only chuckled. "I don't want Nashi to fall off the bed, so we may as well get up."

"I still can't believe we named her a pear. I didn't think you'd actually find something like that." Naruto mumbled, blushing at the incident of Nashi's true conceivement.

* * *

 _Naruto grunted as he came into the house with a bag in his hand. While he was extremely tired, the man was ready to just be with his husband._

 _They had married a year prior at the age of nineteen. And while, it may have been odd for normal people, Sasuke and Naruto were assassins. They lived the fast life and it was better to do things before they didn't have a chance._

" _Sasuke, baby! Guess what I got for us?"_

 _There was shuffling of feet and down came his love, sharpening one of his lucky blades. Naruto, though the display was odd, thought this was a beautiful sight. All the Uchiha had on were some boxers and a white tank._

 _His hair was messed up and it remained in a bun atop his head. But, Naruto thought it was beautiful._

 _Sasuke stared at him. "You look tired as hell." he whispered._

 _Naruto smiled. "My back's a bit messed up and sore, but I'll be-"_

 _Sasuke cut him off by throwing his blade to the side, where it stuck in the wall. Naruto deadpanned. "Not only do I have to pay for that, but it's a little dangerous."_

 _Sasuke blushed. "Sorry. I was making sure it worked. Now come to the couch."_

 _When Sasuke turned, Naruto frowned deeply. He wanted to show Sasuke his present, not get a massage._

" _Oh, shut it. Once you get one of my massages, you won't be complaining."_

" _I've always loved the freaky thing you had with your eyes to the back of your head. It's a huge turn on." The blond stated as he sat on the couch and Sasuke crouched behind him._

" _Mhm. I'm starting to think you use me for my massages." Sasuke mumbled, beginning to rub his husband's back and shoulders in a soothing manner._

 _After a few grunts, moans, and groans in satisfaction, the sapphire eyed male pulled his companion, by the waist, onto his lap._

" _Use you, Sasuke?" He asked, chuckling at the way the Uchiha yelped and clutched around his shoulders for safety. "Never._

" _Unless of course." Naruto licked his lips and leaned closer to the raven. The face of white rose became red and Sasuke stood with a grin._

" _Pig." He muttered and walked into the kitchen._

" _Speaking of pork-"_

" _I said Pig."_

" _-I have something relating to food just for us."_

 _Naruto placed on the outfit from the bag and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was turned preparing some food for them...cutting pears…..he didn't know or care for that matter. His food was right before him._

" _Oh, Sas."_

 _The Uchiha turned and an odd sound escaped his pretty lips. Soon, he was leaning against the fridge and clutching his stomach. He stopped to look at Naruto and laughed again._

" _What's funny, bastard?" Naruto grumbled out._

 _Sasuke only laughed harder. "I'm sorry...that my idiot of a husband….just..came into our kitchen with overalls and a straw hat on. Please enlighten me? Why are you dressed as a farmer?"_

 _Naruto licked his lips and steadily walked closer to the Uchiha and that's when the latter stopped laughing and back into a wall, a small smile kissing his face._

" _You really want to know?" The blond whispered._

 _Sasuke placed his hands behind his back in a innocent manner, looking away when Naruto towered over him and placed both hands on the side of his head._

" _Maybe."_

" _Well. I'm farmer Naruto, baby. And tonight...I'm going to teach you how to pluck a pear."_

 _Sasuke turned to him them, his eyes darker than anything. So dark and enchanting that Naruto once described that he could look in them and say 'here is my thanks to all the monsters who didn't succeed in swallowing my mind.'_

 _Pale legs instantly lifted and wrapped around the Uzumaki broad form. He was an assassin; he was flexible like that._

" _Will you?"_

 _Naruto hated what the other man did to him. This was_ _ **his**_ _plan. Sasuke shouldn't be the one making him squirm right now._

" _Hai. I'm going to show you how to get it when it's just ripe. And then will you understand how important it is." Naruto leaned forward and kissed his love's forehead all the way down to his neck._

" _Teach me?"_

" _Teach you so that you know how in the future, love."_

" _Then I should be well fed by the end of tonight."_

 _And there it was. Naruto lifted the Uchiha over his shoulders and carried him up their stairs. He'd be full by the end of tonight._

* * *

Naruto blushed. "I didn't actually think that you'd name her after a pear. That day will never be forgotten, will it?"

They were doing a good job of ignoring Nashi, who was still jumping on their bed, never running out of energy. It was cute the way she got angry when teased.

"Nashi is a beautiful name for a girl." Sasuke whispered back.

"I know th-"

Naruto was cut off when their daughter huffed. "Otay. If you won't wake up, I'm going to make breakfast."

"Alright, I'm up." Naruto groaned as he sat up, tapping his husband on the butt a little for him to wake as well. "You got me."

Nashi smiled the brightest, the two whiskers on each side of her face curling. She pointed an accusing finger at her father. "I knew you were up, daddy. I heard you whisper." Sasuke sat up too. "And you too, mommy!"

"No need to yell, Nashi-chan." Sasuke spoke as he pulled the small girl in his lap, kissing her golden tufts. Instantly, Nashi calmed herself and snuggled more into her mother. Like her father before her, she had a hard time resisting Sasuke's charms.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Before I go to daycare today, can I have some apples with peanut butter? With salmon and miso soup."

Before Sasuke could agree, Naruto encased he and Nashi, humming in agreement himself. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. And right before a good day. Are you excited to see your friends?"

"A little, sometimes they are weally bowing. I have to make them have fun."

"That's the little Naruto I know." Sasuke spoke with a laugh. "Is having fun all you guys do?"

Nashi's golden brow furrowed in thought. Naruto realized at this moment that Nashi could be a clone of him; whiskers, eyes, hair, and all. She even had his personality; brash and act before thought.

"No. Mizuki-sensei is teaching us about the fundamentals of chakra. But he says he won't do all that because we're only little kids. But, I told him I knew that stuff already."

"What did he say?"

"He said he knows because you two are my parents."

"And you were correct about that too." Naruto stated, getting out of the bed to grab his bathroom things. "We like to teach you before the world does. Now, daddy's going to take a shower. You kids be good."

He hardly missed the pillow being thrown in his direction by Sasuke.

* * *

After Naruto left to headquarters early to train, Sasuke and Nashi were soon ready to leave. "Nashi, did you get your shoes?"

There was scuffling upstairs and Sasuke imagine the girl to stop playing with her toys and begin running down the stairs. "Yeah, mommy."

"Come on then, I have to get to work." Sasuke picked the child up, and began his path through the door.

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, little one."

"Why does daddy leave before us? Is it to train early for his mission?"

Sasuke smiled a little. Of course Nashi would know something like that. While children of assassins knew that their parents protected the world and went on missions, they didn't necessarily know how the protected and what they did on missions.

"Of course. Your daddy has to stay strong somehow, or else he'll look like a noodle."

Sasuke nodded at their neighbor, an elderly woman who often babysat Nashi when Naruto and Sasuke had a date, and placed his baby girl in the car, strapping her seatbelt on tight.

Getting into the front seat, Sasuke opened a compartment made for him by Naruto and Shikamaru. It was a sort of decoding for the whole vehicle.

Once the green button was pressed, the car would be scanned for threats such as bombs and triggers. This way, Naruto could keep them safe even beforehand.

A computer voice spoke. "N-T-D, Sasuke Uzumaki." Sasuke smiled and started up the car. Nashi only hummed and snuggled into her seat more.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sugarbug?" Sasuke replied, focusing on the road and listening to Nashi at once.

"Do you think daddy's jokes are bad?"

"They're…" He couldn't describe it. Naruto was funny when he never tried to be and his jokes were shitty when he made them. Even then, they lightened Sasuke's mood and made him laugh. "Different."

"Then why do you like them?!" The man cringed at her obnoxiousness.

A smile touched his face. "I'll tell you when you get older."

* * *

" _Hey, Sas?" At his name calling, Sasuke turned away from his report on their mission to see his friend Naruto. He didn't know if he could call them more, because they had been on two dates since their first meeting._

 _However, they only kissed and nothing more._

 _The raven smiled sweetly, with his eyes closed. "Hn"_

" _What did one ocean say to the other?" He frowned, of course Naruto would try to tell one of his silly jokes; Not ask for more. Nonetheless, he went along with it._

" _Sea you later?"_

" _No. He just waved." It was so corny that Sasuke had to laugh._

" _Did you sea what I did there?" the blond questioned, smiling wide in triumph. Who else could make Sasuke smile like this?_

" _Yeah. I might have missed it if I didn't take it in tide."_

 _It was Naruto's turn to laugh. "You Shore did."_

 _People began to stare at them. "Okay, silly. This is getting out of sand."_

 _They paused for a moment and Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke's face. The raven blushed and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "_ _ **Water**_ _you thinking, Uchiha?"_

" _I have a lot on my brine, quarter Senju."_

 _Naruto smirked. "Whale done, sir. Whale done."_

" _Me? You, Naruto, are current-ly the best at puns."_

" _I'm glad we're done. I was about to drown in all the puns." Naruto moved back._

 _Sasuke stated in between giggles "Who said we were done? That just won't float."_

 _The blond sat up and mocked annoyance. "Well ship, wreck'en I'll have to think of some more."_

" _We will_ _ **Sea**_ _,_ _ **weed**_ _have to get creative."_

 _Naruto put a hand to his head. "You're the genius. I Shrimply can't think of anymore."_

" _Oh Buoy, me neither."_

" _Clam we take a break from this?" Naruto stated, yawning. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was outsmarting the blond, causing him to tire of his own game._

" _Don't be so crabby." Sasuke whined._

" _I just don't eel like it anymore."_

 _They were quiet for a moment. Sasuke bumped Naruto's shoulder. "I'm floundering to come up more Oar did we use that already?"_

" _I'm going to Krill you." Naruto hissed and pinched his friend's ticklish waist. The raven set out in a fit of giggles and gasps for breath._

 _People were staring but he couldn't care less. When Naruto, raised a bemused brow, the Uchiha attempted to stop his giggling. "What, dobe?"_

 _Naruto threw an arm around the pale shoulders. "You know, beautiful? You complement me so much, I'm starting to think I should just call you mine and vice-versa. Whad'ya say?"_

 _Naruto would later claim Sasuke's happiness to be a shit-eating grin._

* * *

The raven didn't realize drawled out his thoughts were until he pulled up to Nashi's schoolhouse, which was a small distance away from Tsunade's base.

The man took his daughter inside with a smile on his face, greeting the caretakers he came across.

When he made it to the three year old level, Nashi began to grow excited. She loved daycare. "We're going to have so much fun today."

Sasuke only laughed when he let the girl down on her own feet. She hugged and kissed him. "Bye mommy, love you."

"Love you too." Sasuke whispered, watching her run to her small group of friends. Sasuke nodded in recognition to Mizuki, who was actually his old teacher.

His father, an assassin under the hokage, had put Sasuke and Itachi in this school when he had missions. Unlike other schools, the schoolhouse taught students various things about the world. After all, all of their parents, whether the child knew or not, were assassins.

After Naruto met Sasuke, the organization overtook change. While they once lived two lives, assassins in Konoha were now able to be known as assassins and show it. No one beyond Konoha would know.

Tsunade and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage of Konoha, had made a deal so that she could would under him and still get money through missions.

Regardless, Sasuke didn't mind. As long as his family was with him, he'd be alright.

Leaving the schoolhouse, Sasuke decided he would walk to the organization. The place was in broad daylight for everyone to see.

That changed too; now that the assassins worked under Sarutobi, their organization base could be known too. Not that everyone could get in anyway.

He walked casually to the front desk where Sakura glanced up, and pressed a button to display a coding sequence.

Sasuke placed his hand atop a green disk where it would scan his fingerprints. Moments after, the raven read the words that popped up. "Good day, Sasuke Uzumaki, and good luck."

Sakura smiled with a nod. "I hate doing it all the time too, Sasuke. But, Tsunade-sama wants to makes sure everyone is legit, you know?"

Sasuke smiled. "I understand. It's Naruto who has the problem with it. Did you see him today or did you come in after."

Sakura shook her head sheepishly. "He tried to break the scanner this morning, but Danzo-sama came out and bumped him over the head."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "If we know that Naruto is so brash, maybe he doesn't need to be identified." he suggested.

"A statement that couldn't be truer. How's Nashi?"

"She's….Naruto."

"Still a troublemaker." Sakura concluded. "Eh, she's only three, you can still shape her. How are you doing?"

Sasuke wanted to tell her that Nashi wouldn't be shaped, because he really loved that she was Naruto everything, but he was sure she know. "I'm so great." He let out.

The pinkette smirked. "You're glowing." She stated. "Did you.." She trailed off, but at Sasuke's smirk, her accusations were confirmed. "You did!"

"I got some last night." Sasuke whispered, wiggling around a little and biting his curling lips.

"I knew it. I bet it was good too."

Sasuke gave her a teasing look. "Of course it was good. Beyond that even. It _was_ Naruto."

Sakura frowned. "True. I love Lee, but he's just so damned hyper and passionate. We don't get passionate by itself because he's always jittery. But, I love him. So...mind giving the details?"

At this, Sasuke sat on the counter. "So you remember our first time and how I kept saying that I was crying during it?"

"How you said it was very intense and Naruto had to keep wiping your tears, of course I remember."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he still obtained a smile. He was just so happy. "Whatever. You know how Nashi is a really deep sleeper?"

"A bear just like Naruto." Sakura recited. "Go on."

"Well she doesn't get up and Naruto, after his mission and all, was really tired. And you know Naruto, he has like a fucking hard on every night." Sasuke and Sakura leaned closer and closer so they could whisper more.

"That's only when he's thinking about you."

Sasuke gave her a denying look and the girl continued. "I'm serious. Lee came home the other night and was talking about how he, Naruto, and Shikamaru were in the heating rooms after a shower. And so they're like talking about their sex lives. Lee said that Naruto was all like, 'can we not talk about anything that revolves around Sasuke, right now?'

Lee looked and he was going to ask why, but he saw Naruto's shit...nearly coming out of his towel. So he was just like, 'oh, does that happen all the time?' And Naruto said 'only when I think about Sasuke.'"

The two giggled with each other. "So anyway, Naruto comes home and he's tired. He played with Nashi, had dinner, and tucked her in. So now, I was ready to sleep. Naruto looked at me when I changed into my nightgown and he asked 'can you take a bath with me?'"

Sakura interrupted her friend with an 'aww,' to which Sasuke only blushed and nodded in agreement.

"So we get in the bath and he's just telling me how his mission was-"

"I thought we couldn't relay missions." Sakura spoke in confusion.

"Tsunade and Danzo allow Naruto to tell me. So anyway, then he starts thanking me for sticking with him for all this time. And how much he loves me. So he kisses all over my ears and forehead."

"Naruto is an odd one."

"I know….he's so damn weird, but he's a gentleman and he's awesome. I love him."

"Geez, Sasuke. You guys are so in love, aren't you? Lee and I have only been dating for a few months now, so I wouldn't know."

Sasuke pointed. "And that's exactly why it was just like our first time all over again. Now that we have Nashi and we're married, I think our bond grows stronger. In the tub-"

Sakura gasped and covered her own blushing face. "You guys had sex in the bathtub."

"No….we made love in the bathtub."

Sakura smiled, but before she could speak, a call from their left sounded. "Uzumaki!" Sasuke looked over to see Tsunade with her arms crossed in disapproval.

He removed himself from the table as Sakura straightened up and went back to work. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Come on. We've been waiting and now you have Naruto in Russia worried sick because you didn't show up on time."

"He already left for the mission?" Sasuke questioned, waving to Sakura and walking alongside their commander.

"It wasn't planned." Tsunade spoke, handing him a profile folder. Probably of Naruto's target. "But, Zetsu is really on the move. The man's attending a party in Russia and yesterday, he was attending a movie premiere."

Sasuke thought for a moment while opening the folder. "Either he loves being in the spot, or he's trying to do everything before his time, which gives us the conclusion that he knows he has a death sentence."

Tsunade nodded in approval of Sasuke's quick mind. "You're going to look at his picture and gasp. The reason why one side of him is burned to a crisp is because of a failed assassin attempt from Sarutobi-hokage's squad, the ANBU. He tried to retaliate when Zetsu attempted to assassinate his son Asuma.

"Now it's our turn to take out Zetsu. Or Naruto's." They walked into the specialist room.

Here was where all the intercom specialists spoke and guided their assassin partners. They had a screen to look into the camera of the assassin and to find others near their partner.

Sasuke looked toward his seat and laughed a little. Neji was sitting their with his headphones out, arguing with Naruto, and looking frustrated.

"Naruto, when you get here, I will castrate you. But, now, you have to complete this mission before Zetsu is gone."

"But, I don't want you to be my specialist." Naruto whined in the back.

Neji's eyes bore deeper. "I'm your best friend."

"I know. And trust me I love you for it, but how do I know if Sasuke's safe. When he's speaking with me, I know he's safe."

Before Neji could throw the computer, Sasuke appeared and took the seat, dismissing Neji's gratitude.

He took his blond husband from the intercom speaker and made sure that only he could hear Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto surprised voice came. "Is that you?"

"Yes, dobe." Sasuke smiled.

"Now we can definitely get this mission together. So where should I go, lovely?"

Sasuke looked around and checked the cameras of the hall. "Zetsu is in the middle of the floor so you're going to have to go in smart and quiet. Go east for ten meters."

Naruto complied and straightened himself. "I wish I had time to fix myself to look more like I belong. I'll guess I have to go with what you say."

Sasuke scoffed. "You look great in a tuxedo. And you listen to what I say all the time."

"Baby, I'm trying to be a big boy and you're embarrassing me in front of all these people."

The raven let out a small laugh. "No one's around you, baka."

"I made you laugh." Naruto whispered as he walked into the doors, catching the eyes of those were searching for something outstanding.

Sasuke watched as some women and even men smiled shyly or dashingly at Naruto. "Sasuke, these people are trying to be your competitors."

"You're an assassin. But, you're a good looking one. I'm not surprised."

Naruto snickered quietly. "I'm deadly beloved. Are you jealous, Sas?"

"Not even the slightest. I know what happens when you think about me." the raven teased.

"Either Lee told Sakura and she told you, or Shikamaru told Neji and he told you."

"The former." Sasuke giggled.

"Well, I'm not going to lie or deny. You're my one and only, love. You're extremely beautiful and have a nice lean form. A triple threat that gets me 'excited' most times."

Sasuke giggled, but before he could say something else, Tsunade called from the door. "Sasuke tell Naruto to stop flirting and be serious about the mission."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, Naruto. We have to be serious about this mission. Zetsu is to your left, ten people ahead. What's the weapon?"

"I've got my needles with cyanide in them. This'll be quick."

"Cause a scene and remain unseen. I'll have Shikamaru kill the cameras before authorities arrive."

Across the room, Shikamaru moved back from his desk. "On it, let me know when it's done."

Sasuke nodded and watched the scene unfold before him. Now he could see Zetsu from both Naruto's camera and the room's camera. Someone was pushed and that caused an upheaval.

Sasuke watched as Naruto lifted his hand to 'wipe his nose.' The needle that came out of his sleeve gleamed on the screen.

"I'll wait for someone to push me or I'll throw myself." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, although his husband couldn't see. "Push yourself at him now. Securities looking to stop the upheaval."

Skillfully, Naruto was thrown into Zetsu, the scarred man looking bewildered. "I'm sorry, sir" Naruto faked as people pressed more into them.

Sasuke imagined the needle going into Zetsu's suit. Because the effects came quickly, He assumed that it was a heavy dose.

The man looked confused at first, but then he turned away from Naruto and began shaking violently. Sasuke nodded as people began crowding. While they were turned away, Naruto pulled out a small pistol and shot at the ground.

Sasuke smiled as everyone began running around. Whoever said his baby wasn't smart was a damned idiot. He watched Naruto's camera turn around and he imagined Naruto feigning fear like everyone else to get out.

"Someone get a chopper or some kind of transport to Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out. "It's done."

Shikamaru nodded and pressed a button. "Cameras are dead. They won't even get feed from the prior day and anyone who says they saw Naruto will be seen as crazy."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Sasuke didn't need to ask Naruto why he shot the gun to cause an even bigger scene. It was a smart move because if the Cyanide didn't kill Zetsu, being trampled to death would.

Naruto smiled as he got to the roof where less people would be. "Is the chopper coming."

Sasuke looked around the city. "Sora is on his way."

When the chopper grew close, the blond smiled and waved. Sora looked around. "You gotta jump, Naruto. I get any closer to this building and they'll know something's up."

Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto's camera backed away from the chopper. He stopped and began running. Once the blond got near the edge, he jumped toward the helicopter, which was seven feet away.

Sasuke's watched tan hands latch onto the helicopter door. Sora put the chopper in hover mode and pulled Naruto in. "We're done."

Naruto laughed and that helped Sasuke relax. "You okay, Naruto?"

"You know I am. Mission complete, baby."

And Sasuke's camera went off. He'd have to wait for Naruto to get back from Russia now.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he filled out his report to Danzo. "What are you so happy about?" The old man asked.

"Because, I get to see Sasuke and Nashi is not even out of daycare yet. I just love the morning missions."

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to hear about your exual life?"

Others who were inside filling out the report, looked over and Naruto blushed. "Danzo-jii-jii. I wasn't talking about that. I was saying that Sas and I could spend time together and I know it makes Nashi happy when we both pick her up."

"I can understand. Family is an important thing and you have to protect it with your life."

Naruto smiled at the man and handed him his report. Danzo looked it over and frowned. "How many times to I have to tell you not to put a damned smiley face on these things? Hiruzen's assistant disapproves and you have Rock Lee doing them."

Naruto laughed, his eyes crinkling in delight. "Well, you don't always have to please your best friend. And That's because Rock Lee is happy when missions are done too."

Danzo just shook his head and stamped the report, and placed it into a large complete pile. "Free to go, Uzumaki. Have a good day."

"You too, Danzo-jii-jii." Naruto smiled and walked out of the head room, and proceeded to the intercom room.

When he walked in, the specialist who had a completed mission were reporting to their own head, Shizune.

Asuma put his paper in the middle. "Hinata is just getting back from Kumogakure. She took out someone who tried to killed Raikage A."

Shizune nodded as Sasuke put his in the middle. When he spoke, his tone was bored and Naruto knew that the man wanted to just leave. "Naruto successfully completed his assassination on Zetsu, who two years prior tried to assassinate Asuma. We can confirm that he's dead."

When Shizune nodded, Naruto stepped forward. "Is it alright if I kidnap one of your specialist, Shizune-sama?"

Everyone looked toward him and Sasuke smiled. "Go ahead, Sasuke, but I expect you guys to be back tomorrow for an even bigger mission that begins in three weeks. We have to prepare."

"Why do I get the hard missions-nevermind. You don't need to answer that. I know how good I am."

Sasuke hit his husband's arm as Shizune frowned. "Get you cocky ass out of here, kid."

Naruto laughed as he was dragged from the room. Sasuke smiled at him. "So what do you want to do until Nashi gets out of daycare?"

Sasuke smiled and put his hands behind his back. "What do you want to do?"

The pure Uzumaki bumped him lightly. "What do you want to do?"

"No, What do yo-"

"Can you guys just go home or something?"

Sasuke looked over to see his best friend Suigetsu, glaring at them. "What, Karin put you in the pond again?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke. You guys do this all the time and I have to see it. Please just leave."

Sasuke giggled. "Sorry. Come on, Naruto. Let's find something to do." He pulled the blond outside and frowned. "We brought both of our cars.

"Let's just take them home. Where'd you park?" Sasuke questioned, looking around. This gave Naruto the chance to look at Sasuke. Not contemplate on anything; just look at him.

"Dobe?"

His trance was broken. "Huh?"

"If you could stop staring at me for five seconds and listen, I ask where'd you park?"

"In the parking lot." Naruto mumbled, still high on whatever Sasuke's profile gave him. The raven stood on the tip of his toes and kissed his husband with a smile.

"I parked in the schoolhouse lot, so I'll go there. See you at home."

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away. "Hey, Sas?"

The older male turned. "Yeah?"

"Love you."

Sasuke continued his walk with a smile. "You know I love you too."

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he waited for Naruto. He had the movie ready for their small date and everything, but the blond wasn't present.

Nashi got out of daycare in less then three hours and Naruto hadn't even been home in one hour. It didn't take long to get home from base. He twirled the kunai in his hand with a scowl. He was going to kick the other man's ass for this.

Just as he picked up his phone and scanned it for any threats, the front door opened. The kunai flew from his hand it stabbed the door where Naruto's head was. The man was lucky for being good at his job.

"Sasuke" The blond whined. "I always have to fix the door."

"Then stop getting here late." The pale man snapped, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. But once you know why I was gone for so long, you'll love me even more."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, staring at the paused TV screen.

"Look" came the soft reply. Feet shuffled closer and Sasuke scowled when his face was licked.

"Really, Naruto. You're late and you want to be kinky- aww." Sasuke cut himself off when he came face to face with a small fox.

Naruto smiled at his lover. "I know. I was driving and this guy was seriously trying to hit the fox with a stick. I went over and asked the guy what the hell was wrong with him. He said the fox was trying to eat his kids."

"Seriously?" Sasuke questioned in disapproving disbelief as he grabbed the fox and cuddled it.

"I know. But, when I picked it up, it didn't even bite. It's stubborn, but it won't hurt a fly."

"I assuming the reason you took so long is because you got him cleaned, took him to the animal hospital, and bought him some things."

"Nashi did say that she wanted a pet." The blond sat next to Sasuke, and put an arm over him, completely armoring his husband and the fox.

"Did you name him?"

"Kurama." came the instant answer.

Sasuke lifted the fox and examined its cuteness. When the fox licked his face, he smiled. "Fits him. Now, can we please watch this movie?"

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and kissed his husband. "Oh, you know we're going watch. Maybe kiss a little too."

Sasuke giggled and played the movie, but none of them were paying attention.

* * *

"It's a puppy!" Nashi screeched as she walked into the house and hugged the fox on the floor.

Kurama grumbled, but snuggled into the loud child anyway. Sasuke laughed as he walked in from the kitchen. "It's a fox, Nashi."

Nashi gasped. "A fox?! That's amazing!"

Sasuke laughed as Kurama jumped down and laid upon the floor. "How was daycare."

"It was fun, but I was weally happy when daddy came and got me." on cue, Nashi's replica walked in with some shopping bag's.

"Nashi sweetie, you forgot to take your shoes off at the door." He told her.

The girl crossed her arms with a pout and Sasuke waited for it. Naruto and Nashi, in having the same personality, were stubborn. It was common fact for them to bump heads.

"But, Kurama was right there, daddy!" She whined. "It's your fault for for getting him!"

Naruto frowned, his temper still in good shape. "Nashi, I got him because you wanted a pet, now take off your shoes."

Nashi smiled and stuck her tongue out. "No"

"What?" Naruto asked in warning. Nashi was a tough kid and raising her was like raising a teen girl and boy….for Naruto. Nashi was a sweetheart when it came to both, she was just tougher with Naruto. When Nashi was born, Naruto gained another boss.

"I said no daddy." She smiled, waiting for him to lose his cool.

It didn't take long. Naruto's lips formed a thin glare and his jaw grew, showing that his teeth were clenched. His eyes stayed the same size, but his brows took a dive.

He put down the bags and pointed to his face. "You see this face? This is my whoop-ass face. When you see this face, it means I'm about to whoop-ass. Get those shoes off."

Having been used to her father's anger, Nashi took off her shoes and ran into the kitchen with a giggle, Kurama right behind her.

Naruto sighed. "I don't like cursing at her, but she's so damned bad. Jeez, I don't know where she gets that confidence to stand up to me. This isn't supposed to happen until she's 16."

Sasuke gave the man the dumbest look ever.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I saw a clone of my husband running into the kitchen."

Naruto sighed. "I know she acts just like me, but goodness. Sometimes, I want to kick myself's ass."

Sasuke went up to his husband and hugged him. "She still loves you, you know."

"I know she loves me a lot."

* * *

 _Sasuke yawned as he walked into Nashi's room. It was seven in the morning, but all he could hear were loud voices._

 _He smiled a little when he saw his family. Naruto was wearing a suit with an orange tie while Nashi was wearing an orange dress with her blond tufts curled._

 _The two were laughing and drinking raspberry juice together. "And so I said to him 'that's what the fish are for.'" Naruto concluded, causing his daughter to let out a boisterous laugh._

" _Why, Mr. Uzumaki, you have a sense of humor like no other." Nashi giggled out._

 _Naruto laughed with her and sipped his juice. "Why, thank you, Nashi. This is by far the best date ever."_

 _Sasuke laughed at this and Nashi looked up and smiled. "Mommy! Come join our date."_

 _Sasuke came to the table and sat next to Naruto. "Excuse my attire. This gown is not appropriate for this date. By the way, is daddy my date to."_

 _Nashi shook her head and pointed to the stuffed frog sitting next to her. "No, mommy. Gamabunta has to be your date. Daddy already agreed to go on this date with me."_

 _Sasuke smiled. "Oh. Hello, Gama-san."_

 _The frog said nothing, but Sasuke blushed and giggled anyway. "He's so handsome and charming."_

 _This made Naruto and Nashi giggle, and the little girl poured him a cup of juice._

* * *

Sasuke laughed and began swaying with his husband. "We both love you."

Naruto calmed down and put his arms around his husband. "I love you two more than my whole life. I'd do anything for you guys. You are my life."

As Naruto moved back, he stared at Sasuke for a long moment. After a moment, the man leaned forward and kissed his husband deeply.

They were both loved. Sasuke smiled into it.

This was his life. And It was so damn beautiful.

 **So, that's the second chapter. There are a few things I want to clear up.**

 **The reason Asuma is Hinata's Intercom specialist now is because Kiba, her husband, died when the girl was twenty two. So Kiba died four years prior. Kiba was her intercom specialist and he was also an assassin. He died on a mission. :(**

 **I know lots of people like Kiba, but I have to switch up my stories a bit. Don't worry, Hinata shall not remain alone.**

 **Which comes another point. This fic will be processing the mode of good and evil. Some people who are good in the Naruto series will not be good here and vice versa.**

 **There is also someone who helped raised Naruto and is not a bad guy. No it's not Danzo. You guys already see that Danzo is not bad.**

 **Also, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I was rushing and had no time to edit it, so I hope it makes sense. Please review my friends.**


	3. Life Fucks Us Over

**Life Fucks Us Over**

 **I'm not sure if I should continue this fic. No one, save for about four people, are telling me anything about the story and it kind of sucks. If I don't get reviews, I think the stories not good enough. This helps me keep writing. I'm stopping soon f I'm not motivated. So please review for this chapter. It'll mean so much. :(**

Sasuke yawned as he walked into base. As his fingerprints were scanned, Sakura looked up and smiled sadly at him.

"You miss Naruto?" She asked.

Sasuke only looked down with a sheepish grin. He did miss his husband. The blond man had flown out three days prior where he would grow accustomed in America.

Obito Uchiha, a former friend of Naruto's and a rogue assassin, was to be killed immediately. In order for that to happen, Naruto would have to be near him and find out his schedule. When base got word of something, the real mission would begin.

And that time was now. While it was early over in Konoha for Sasuke, It was nearly 5:00 PM for Naruto in America.

Danzo called early with word that Obito would be attending a meeting tonight in New York. If they didn't catch him soon, they never would.

And Naruto was ready to go now. "Of course I miss him. He's been gone for three days. It happens all the time he has a long mission. But, thankfully he has something now and we're able to start. He'll be home by tomorrow morning."

Sakura smiled. "Hang in there, Sasuke. And get on to your mission. Shikamaru has some things that Naruto sent by pigeon for you."

The raven began walking backward with a confused look. "Why pigeon? Naruto could have texted or called me."

Sakura shook her head. "Now that the missions beginning, he can't hold any form of contact with anyone else. It'll make things harder."

Sasuke nodded and turned, heading to the intercom room. Just as he walked in, Shikamaru handed him an envelope. "From Naruto" He stated in a bored tone.

Sasuke immediately opened the letter and read the content inside. 'Hi, Sasuke. My goodness, can you believe we've been apart for three days. I was seriously on withdrawal. I had to get Shika and have him send you something. If you're reading this, he succeeded. Well, I'm happier now. I get to come home tonight! So excited! America isn't all that great.

But, hell….what part of the world is, you know? If you think the world is great, I hope I'm not the asshole who told you that. All my kisses to you and my little stubborn princess Nashi. Daddy loves her. And daddy loves Sasuke too. ;). Anyway, I should go. I have to write to Shikamaru since he's scared shitless for me too. Love you, baby. See you tonight...or tomorrow morning.'

Sasuke laughed and looked up to see Shikamaru closing his own letter, bubbles of laughter still escaping his lips, popping loudly for the world to hear.

Sasuke had never seen the bored man so alive. Hell, there were times Sasuke wondered why Shikamaru and Naruto tolerated another since they were nearly opposites.

"What's funny?" He asked with a smile.

Shikamaru looked toward him and laughed again, in a reminisce. "Naruto and I used to have some dreams to go to the states when we were younger and he was telling me all the good and the bad. He even said he saw someone with my dream job."

"Your dream job?"

"Yeah. I wanted to live in America and be a firefighter, but all that's changed now."

"How'd you become an assassin then?"

Shikamaru laughed. "It was such a drag to go through the process, but when Naruto was kicked out the orphanage for his behavior, I got a plan to follow him with Neji. We went searching for him for some time until we met Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded. It seemed that there was more to Shikamaru and Naruto's bromance than he thought.

"You guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah. We used to tell each other everything and still do. Neji is close to Naruto, but I guess since he's a bit smug, Naruto had a closer relationship with me. I was the first person he told about his sexuality, you know."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let me tell you, he was so damn scared."

* * *

 _Shikamaru sighed as he listened to the sighs of his orphanage roommate and best friend. Something was obviously on the other boy's mind and Kami only knew when he'd stop sighing._

 _It was around midnight, so the room light was off. Sitting up in his bed and leaning against the wall, Shikamaru looked over to the dark space, where his best friend's bed lay._

" _Go ahead and talk." He commanded._

 _He could feel Naruto sit up on his own bed and let out another sigh. "It's nothing." he said nervously. "You probably wouldn't want to hear about it anyway."_

 _The ten year old brunette sighed. How could he predict that Naruto would do this? "Come on. If it's one thing I don't like, it's a quiet Naruto. And I know you'll be sighing all night if you don't get it off your chest."_

 _Naruto shuffled around a bit and the light flickered on. His eyes were teary as he sat back on his bed. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling._

" _Spit it out." Shikamaru stated, crossing his legs on the bed._

" _I don't want….I don't want you to hate me?"_

" _Then this outta be a super horrible thing. It's such a drag for this at one in the morning."_

 _Naruto was supposed to let out a chuckle, because even while Shikamaru complained, he still cared a lot. But, he didn't laugh, signalling that he was scared shitless._

" _I feel different...it's a bad different." Naruto whispered, looking anywhere but his best friend's eyes. "I don't feel the same way as other boys do. It's not normal, right?"_

 _If Shikamaru was supposed to answer, Naruto never gave him a chance since he instantly got defensive._

" _And I don't want you to stop being my friend because….I feel a way about other boys. It's like how boys feel about girls, but for me it's boys. It's messed up, I know." Blue eyes got teary and Naruto tried breathing deeply._

" _I like boys." He finally admitted, not noticing the raised brow of his friend. "And it's so embarrassing and I don't want you to hate me and leave me alone."_

 _There was a tense silence for a moment, both boys adjusting to the new information._

 _Finally, Shikamaru moved sideways on his bed. "Dude, come over here." He called. Hesitantly, Naruto got up and sat across from Shikamaru on his bed, his legs folded too. He didn't know what would happen, but if Shika called him dude, maybe nothing changed._

 _Suddenly, the Nara leaned forward and hit his friend in head, a deep frown on his face._

 _Naruto winced and held the wound. "Ow. What was that for?"_

" _For being an idiot." Shikamaru instantly replied. "I thought you were going to tell me you killed one of the headmasters or something. Tell me, how long have we known each other?"_

" _Five years." Naruto whispered._

" _And in that five years, I'd think you'd know well now that I accept you. Who gives of fuck what you like? I know it don't matter to me. And if someone has a problem with that, fuck them. It's no one else, alright? We're all we got now; you, me, and Neji too. What matters is that we accept each other."_

 _Naruto smiled at his friend and blinked rapidly to stop his tears. "Sorry. Thanks Shika, it means a lot. I hope it doesn't change anything between us."_

" _If you waking my lazy ass up at one in the morning doesn't change anything between us, I don't know what will."_

 _Naruto laughed and fist bumped Shikamaru. "That's good man, that's good."_

" _Besides. We're not friends, Ruto. We're family. And family really does matter. By the way, why not tell Neji first?"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "It could be that I met you first...five months before Neji. Or because Neji is so hysterical. I guess it's because you and I are family, Shikamaru."_

" _Exactly what I wanted to hear." The lazy ten year old stated. He couldn't believe this. They were so young, speaking of things they weren't really ready yet. But, somehow, Shikamaru knew that as long as they had a support system, they'd be fine._

 _The blond boy chuckled after a thought. "I can't believe you thought I killed one of the headmasters. They'd kill me."_

" _I thinks that's bad. You being gay, it's not a big deal. But, killing one of these old hags, that's another story...especially if you're Naruto."_

 _They both laughed, but stopped immediately when there was a rapping on their door, the sound of one of their headmasters hitting the door with a ruler. "Naruto and Shikamaru, go to bed this instant. Time will not wait for you when it's time for school."_

" _Time kills us anyway." Shikamaru whispered with a yawn._

 _Naruto turned off the light and jumped into his own bed. He felt so relieved right now. His best friend accepted him._

" _Goodnight, Shika. Catch some Z's"_

" _You too, friend." Shikamaru laid in his bed. "Have a good night sl-"_

" _Naruto and Shikamaru...to bed now!"_

 _The two set off into a fit of laughter. It was a sunlight that stood killing the tension that never even arrived. If this was what it was like to have family again, since he lost his own at the tender age of five, Shikamaru wanted nothing more. He and Naruto's relationship was too deep to explore by those who swam in the shallow end._

* * *

"Aww. Now I can't wait to see him so he can tell more about his friends. He's told me some things, but I have to learn more."

Shikamaru just shrugged. "He'll tell you a whole story. I'd advise to be ready to sit for hours."

"I can't believe Naruto is able to do that." Sasuke teased, causing his husband's friend to laugh. "Anyway, I should probably go and start the mission."

"Yeah, I'm coming with. I'll have to stop camera feed and all that shit."

The two walked into control room, scanning all the other specialists within. Asuma nodded at them as well as Karin.

As Sasuke sat down, he opened Obito Uchiha's file. Sasuke couldn't believe this. Obito wasn't one of their top assassins, and Naruto only spoke to him on few occasions, still, Obito used to be a comrade.

He couldn't believe this. _Thank Kami he wasn't ordered to kill Shikamaru_ , Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, Naruto''s ready, Asuma Hinata looks like she's done, I'm sending a plane for her. Oh and Karin, make sure Suigetsu has his weapons before he leaves."

Sasuke nodded and put on his headset. There was static, until finally Naruto's voice came into play. It was so damn mesmerizing. "Sasuke, is that you?"

The raven let out a sob sort of laugh. "Yeah, it's me. Hi."

Naruto chuckled as his head camera popped up, displaying the building where Obito's meeting was. "Don't cry, baby; I'll be home by tonight. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Naruto hummed. "So you ready to begin?"

Sasuke looked around. "Go inside, but hold on. Shikamaru already set up the cameras for me; I just need to find Obito's location."

Naruto nodded and walked inside the building, nodding at anyone crossing his path. He stopped in the front to check his watch.

"Got it. He's with one man and a woman. They're standing on the third floor speaking, maybe waiting for someone else to join."

"I'm heading up." Naruto spoke, walking toward an elevator.

As Sasuke watched the elevator go higher, he began to grow nervous. "Be careful."

"You know I will." Came the instant whisper.

Just as he stepped off the elevator, Naruto steered right, down the hall, and into the men's room. "I've got an undetectable recorder that I can plant on one of the toilets. I know the two men will be coming in here soon."

Sasuke watched as his husband stuck something to one of the toilets. "That's smart."

Naruto smiled. "See this is why I love you. While others think I'm dumb, you respect my tactics. I am so in love with you."

Sasuke laughed, making the other specialist look in his direction. "I love you too." he whispered. Everyone just went back to their own tasks, having been used to this affection.

"Hey, there are people coming in the bathroom, you may as well leave now." Sasuke stated. Naruto walked from the bathroom and straight ahead so that he would encounter anyone.

"I think this'll be-"

The building shook as well as Naruto's camera. The blond looked around frantically and Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. "What was that?" He asked worriedly.

Naruto looked toward the bathroom, which was broken down, displaying the burning bathroom. "A bomb just went off."

Sasuke gasped. "Do you think…"

"No. I made sure that I didn't put explosives in my pack. Unless someone switched it when I was in the elevator." Naruto looked around frantically. "And that means…"

Sasuke stood up, watching the camera intently, in full serious mode. "They know. There are heat signals coming to your right. Get the hell out of there now, Naruto; go down to the vacant garage."

Naruto hesitated. "What about Obito? I can't fail-"

Sasuke slammed a pale hand to the table again. He didn't want to be hard on his husband, but he couldn't lose him. Not like this. "Naruto. Do you not understand what's happening. Abort Mission! You understand? Abort now!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he ran out the room, on protocol from a command like that. All other specialists paused their missions and ordered them to abort as well or finish quickly.

"Tsunade, we have a 3-5-7. Code 3-5-7!"

Naruto jumped on the elevator and quickly pressed ground level, tapping his foot quickly. "You still there, Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled at the headset, which was annoying him. He viciously tore it off, allowing Naruto's voice to blare around the room.

"I'm here, love. Everything's going to be fine. Ground level is like a maze, so get out of there fast."

The elevator doors opened and Naruto ran out. "Turn right, there are heat signals to your left."

Sasuke didn't understand this. Everytime he told Naruto to turn, there were different people in different corners. Naruto couldn't afford contact even if those he encountered were no threats.

There was an explosion, so if anyone saw a blond leaving frantically, they'd get an idea.

Just as Naruto reached a dead end, Tsunade walked into the room, coming over to Sasuke with a deep frown. "What's going on?"

Naruto looked up frantically, trying to find an escape. "Baa-chan, Obito knows I'm here."

A confused look overtook thee busty woman's features. "Where are you?"

"I'm on ground level." The man stated.

"Stop moving." She ordered. "I mean where exactly?"

"New York. I was sent here to kill Obito."

Tsunade frowned deeply. "Who issue-"

 _POW_

Sasuke and everyone else jumped as Naruto's camera touched the ground. Naruto screamed and the raven's eyes filled with tears.

The room grew quiet. Only Naruto's panting could be heard. "My leg." He moaned out. Someone in the back chuckled.

When the pure Uzumaki's camera turned, Sasuke looked into the eyes of the three people he identified as subjects, including Obito Uchiha.

It wasn't in protocol, but it was an unspoken rule that an assassin should _never_ reveal that they know their target. It was a death sentence. Naruto disobeyed that rule, making everyone come to the conclusion that the mission was failed and he was ready to die.

"Obito?" The blond asked in a heavy pant.

Said Uchiha chuckled and walked closer. "Not anymore; just Tobi. But, Naruto, my boy, It's been so long. We must make up for lost time." At the claim, he stomped on Naruto's shot leg, making the blond scream.

"Naruto. Meet Kakashi and Rin, my partners in...business. Guys, this is Naruto, the kid I was talking about."

The woman, supposedly Rin, awed and crouched down to Naruto's level, searching him thoroughly. Sasuke's heart felt like exploding as she pulled out a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Nashi.

"This your family?" She asked.

"Don-"

Rin cut Naruto off. "Don't worry. I'll give them a kiss for you. Hey, Obito, I didn't know your organization was that dumb. Sending this kid out to do their dirty work."

"Oh, no. Unfortunately, they aren't dumb. They sent Naruto out because they knew he'd succeed. Good thing I was prepared. I know all of Tsunade's and Danzo's protocols. If I didn't, he would have gotten away."

Kakashi finally spoke. "Isn't there a camera on him?"

"On his head." Obito confirmed and as he moved toward Naruto, Rin moved back. "They're listening right now. Naruto is my distant cousin still your intercom specialist."

"Fuck you." Naruto hissed.

"No, you're fucked, my boy. You are fucked." Obito looked to the top of Naruto's head. "This is payback for how that organization used me. Don't worry, specialist or whoever is watching. I'm not going to kill someone so useful; However, I will destroy him." Sasuke gasped and he could almost swear he saw Obito's smile.

"Whoever's watching this, I will destroy Naruto Uzumaki's desires, eradicate his ideals, break him and build him back my way. And then, he will follow me. Can you believe it? Your greatest weapon and friend just became something that will destroy everything"

Sasuke couldn't take the silence, so he bit his lip and pleaded out. "Please don't hurt him. Please. We'll give you anything you want, just please."

Obito smiled brightly. "So that is little Sasuke _Uzumaki_. Should I send him your body parts, Naruto?and the little girl too?"

Naruto only grunted. "Don't worry, Sasuke, baby, I'll be fine. I love you oka-"

"Shut the fuck up." Rin hissed, hitting Naruto's foot with her rifle.

Kakashi shook his head. "This is what we want. We want to change him." He walked closer, standing just above the camera still on the blond's head.

His face marred into a look that anyone present would remember forever. Whether it was because this was the last time anyone would probably see Sasuke's husband or because it was a new look.

they way Kakashi's eyes would widen slightly- maybe he wasn't ready to break anyone- and then narrow as if a terrible doom had been conjured into existence. This doom would kill Kakashi softly, keep him alive to feel everything. Naruto was that doom.

"I have plans for you, Uzumaki." His foot lifted and stomped down on Naruto's head, obscuring the camera view, and shattering all connection between Naruto and Sasuke.

"No" It was a faint whisper from pale lips. This situation couldn't be real. Naruto was better than anything. It couldn't have been that easy. But it was and he hated to admit it. If this was hell, Sasuke could understand religion.

"No, no, no, no, no!" It was a chant for him. It was a denial. As long as he said this, it wasn't real. It went on for sixty seconds, his mantra ringing in the ears of everyone. No one would calm him; they were stunned too.

The denial became a possibility. "No. that's impossible."

Then It became a reality. "No! Oh God, no!"

The raven fell to the floor, weeping in his hands which were not even able to warm him. As he cried hysterically on the ground, ignoring the comforting hands of Suigetsu and Neji, Sasuke looked to Tsunade for assistance.

If only she could tell him that Naruto was playing a stupid prank, he'd be fine.

But the busty woman's hands were shaking violently. Her eyes dashed across the room in different flashes, lightning in a field.

She was scared. However, unbeknownst to anyone, but herself, she had promised someone years ago that she would take care of Naruto.

She broke that promise?

What would he do when he found out?

"Who sent him?" She finally asked in a whisper.

Everyone used their eyes to look around, but no one opened their mouths. Her nose began to drip and eyes watered. "Who?"

Still nothing.

Suddenly, papers were thrown everywhere as the head stomped around. "Tell me now! Who the fuck issued that mission to Naruto? Who did I give the order?"

Danzo stepped up with tears of his own. "I did. I thought….I thought Obito would be easy to take down. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Danzo really seemed genuine about his apology.

When the older man claimed this, Shikamaru punched his desk. "Fuck." he hissed out, teeth tightened. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

Even then, those were the only words distributed. No one else could believe this was happening. Even in his mental breakdown, Sasuke still couldn't accept this.

 **So there it is. Someone said that they thought the the good guy who helped in raising Naruto was Orochimaru. It's definitely not him, but it is a big villain in the series.**

 **Anyway, Naruto was kidnapped and by three people someone may have labeled as 'good' in he series.**

 **Review to find out what happens next for Narusasu. :)**


	4. I'll Return

**I'll Return**

 **Guys, if anyone really thought I was going to stop writing, I wasn't. I can't even stop if I tried. I tried doing that with That's the One, but I felt guilty. I just want people to tell me how I'm doing, whether its flattery or what I nee to improve on.**

"Sasuke, you have to get up, now. Tsunade's holding a meeting on our next moves." Sasuke looked up at Neji, tears all over his pale face.

He didn't know what he was doing. He knew that he was attempting to find something on his computer that revealed a flaw in Obito's plan. But, nothing was helping.

He lost Naruto.

The man abruptly stood and followed Neji into Tsunade's and Danzo's office, wiping his face to show that he was strong.

Everyone sat around the table; looking through papers, whispering, and thinking. When eyes reached Sasuke, all that stopped. The raven could almost feel their thoughts. They were trying to see if he would throw a fit or break down.

 _Neither._

Sitting down and grabbing a few profile papers, Sasuke nodded at Danzo. "Do you have any information? What's our next move?"

Their tasks resumed and Danzo stood. "We got some advanced information on Rin and Kakashi. Kakashi is a former ANBU who used to under Sarutobi. We don't understand why he went rogue, but we can only assume he followed after Obito and Rin, his former classmates in the Konoha academy.

"Rin is a notorious weapons dealer. She's killed some people in her time. She's a woman of no village and a woman who destroys them."

Hinata raised a rand to interrupt. The assassin had gotten back minutes prior since Tsunade canceled all missions and brought them back. When a single assassin was in danger, they all were.

"These three have nothing in common, but their friendship and infamy. Why are they working together?"

"Because they work under someone else. Now our mission right now is to find that big boss so we can understand this more. If Obito wasn't the big boss, why would he say that this was payback."

"It's a set up within one." Sasuke called, making eyes turn to him again. "An ulterior motive to make us look at only him. What other information did you get?"

Tsunade stood now. "When Naruto was looking at his three captors, he used most of his strength to look directly at Kakashi's breast pocket."

"Why would he do that?" Someone asked.

Danzo smiled sadly. "He's always on his feet. The kid was making an escape plan before he even got locked up. Shikamaru looked at the feed again, and what Naruto saw was a small piece of paper with a location on it."

The screen behind them clicked on and a zoomed picture of the location showed up.

 _Saint GDP, FP_

"Now we're trying to understand where this is, but when we do-"

"Saint Germain-des-Prés, France in Paris. Meaning Paris, France. That's one of the richest neighborhoods within the city." Sasuke spoke immediately.

"How do you know this?"

Sasuke blinked his tears away and smiled a small smile, staring at the table and twisting his fingers. "Naruto took me there when we were nineteen. For our honeymoon."

* * *

 _Sasuke pushed back into his husband's chest, letting the water of the tub flow gently. "I have to say, you really outdid yourself with this neighborhood, Naruto."_

 _The man's abdomen rumbled like the mountain he was. He adjusted, putting his arms on both sides of the tub and let his head fall back in a daze._

" _Thank you, Sasuke. It was kind of hard though. I don't speak French so I had Shikamaru look at the locations with me. All their websites are in French and I couldn't translate them."_

" _You could have asked me." The raven suggested._

 _Again, Naruto laughed and he removed his arms only to wrap them around Sasuke. "Where's the surprises in that. Besides, I know my way around the city. Meaning, I'm going to take you to that nice café tomorrow."_

" _Are you?"_

" _Yes I am, Sasuke Uzumaki. And we're going to have so much fun here."_

" _Don't be a pervert now." Sasuke sighed out._

" _I wasn't, love. I was saying we're going to have so much fun in this neighborhood. There's a lot to do."_

" _Sure." Sasuke drawled out, sarcasm in every letter. Even then, he inched closer to Naruto._

" _Geez, Sasuke. If I knew you wanted cliché so that we could make love in the tub, I would have asked someone to bring up the roses."_

 _That earned the blond a punch to the head, but even then, Sasuke inched closer. They were one now._

* * *

Sasuke was broken out of his memories when Tsunade snapped her fingers in his face. "Come on, Uzumaki. I need you with us."

"Sorry." He apologized quietly, instantly making the woman's eyes go soft.

"It's fine, kid. Now everyone, now that we know the location, I say we send someone in to check it all out. Find some things out of the ordinary. Get some clues."

Sasuke stood. "I'll go. I know the city best as of now. And right now, we need to act."

Danzo shook his head. "We can't send you in there unstable and alone. Naruto wouldn't like that."

Sasuke disagreed. "Naruto knows I work better alone and I'm not a wreck. I'm angry that they took my husband. Who wouldn't be. Besides, I can live off revenge for a second."

"What about Nashi, Sasuke? Who's going to watch her?" Shikamaru questioned, causing Hinata and Neji to agree.

"I know that Naruto trusts you with his life. So I'm entrusting Nashi to you for two days. Because that's all I need. If you want, you can share responsibility with Suigetsu, Neji, and Hinata. But, please take care of her. And be careful, she has Naruto's personality."

Shikamaru smiled sadly and nodded and Sasuke felt guilty. He wasn't the only one hurting now. Of course it would be hard for Shikamaru to watch his best friend's kid in these circumstances.

"Just two days, Danzo-sama, Tsunade-sama. That's all I need and I'll have something."

The two heads looked at each other and after a moment, they nodded. "Karin will have your bag ready in an hour. I'll get you reservations at a hotel there."

Sasuke nodded and stood. "I have to go pick up Nashi from school."

Shikamaru stood up. "I'll come too."

"I'll take your car to your house." Neji told the Nara.

As they left the building, Shikamaru put a single hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll be fine….you know that right? Naruto's one tough shell to break."

Sasuke nodded. "I know he will. It's just….I don't want him to be afraid." He whispered as they inched near the schoolhouse.

"Naruto could stand up to the Gods if he had reason to. That's what's wrong with him; he doesn't fear anything."

"I wasn't talking about him being afraid of his captors. If this follows through, Naruto is going to be afraid of what he becomes."

A tense silence grew; Sasuke could tell Shikamaru didn't think of this. "That's why Tsunade and Danzo are sending you out there, Sasuke. It won't get to that point.."

The conversation ended as the two men reached the entrance of the schoolhouse, where all the children stood with security, waiting for their parents.

The kids were never allowed anywhere- not even buses- without parental consent. Nashi stood there with her blond hair in a high bun and blue eyes shining. She saw them and took a run. "Mommy! Uncle Shikamaru! Hi!"

Sasuke smiled bravely as she jumped into her arms. "Hi, little sugarbug. How was your day."

"It was fun. We made Uchiha fans and I taught everyone what it symbolized. I also showed them the Uzumaki whirlpool. Ttebasa!"

"You're such a good leader." Sasuke was trying so hard not to cry, but his voice was cracking. Why did Nashi have to be like Naruto?

"Mommy, where's daddy? He promised to take me and Kurama to the park."

Sasuke tensed, but Shikamaru stepped forward. If Nashi was anything more like Naruto, she'd have a short attention span too.

"Did I ever tell you the story about your father dressing up as a plant to hide from our headmasters?"

Nashi's eyes widened as if this were the greatest prank in the world. "Really?"

"Yeah. Take notes, kid; your father is a super great prankster."

* * *

The time was now. Sasuke grabbed his bag from the bed, ready to enter Paris. "Clothes, weapons, files. All of it."

It was nighttime, so Nashi would be getting ready for bed. She was already laying down alone in her room. The raven would have cursed Shikamaru for not keeping watch, but he knew the Nara thought ahead; There was security all around.

"Nashi?" He called, coming to sit on her bed.

The little girl smiled and yawned. "Mommy? Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, little one." He kissed her forehead.

"And you promise to come back in two days?"

"I pinky promise."

"Mommy, daddy didn't come home today. Are you going to get him for me?"

A small smile touching his lips. "Exactly right. I have to go look for him."

The three year old's eyes lit up. "You and daddy are playing hide and seek?"

He nodded. "Yes. But this time, daddy gets to hide all around the world. Anyplace he wants."

The silence grew. Nashi suddenly sat up and pat her little hand on her mother's face. "You no need to cry, mommy. Even though daddy is good at the game, you can still find him and win."

Sasuke wiped his eyes and laughed. "I know." he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's head. "Get some sleep, love. I'll be back before you realize I'm gone."

Nashi nodded and laid down. "I love you, mommy."

"And mommy loves you." Sasuke whispered, turning off the light and walking out.

Shikamaru looked up from his book and nodded, a sign of good luck and be careful.

The Uchiha nodded and headed to their large backyard, where Yugito sat in the chopper waiting to transport him.

As he stepped into the chopper with his bags, the purple haired woman put her headset on. "Don't worry, Uzumaki-san. We will find our friend."

* * *

"I'll be staying overnight."

The secretary nodded in confirmation as she swiped his card. "You will have room 719. On the tenth floor to your right."

She handed him the keys, watching as the raven retrieved his bags from the floor. "You are hear for pleasure, no?"

Sasuke looked at her and shook his head. "Business" came his simple reply. As Sasuke walked to the elevator, he stopped and turned directly to his left.

There in the lobby stood a man in a clean cut suit. He looked like the ordinary frenchman. The cigarette in his mouth was smaller than its original size; indicating that he'd been watching Sasuke for a long time anxiously waiting for something.

Sasuke smiled and walked onto the elevator, clicking button ten cautiously. He didn't want to go out without a fight. When it was pressed however, nothing happened.

In calm, he could proceed to his room. He threw his things down on the bed and opened his bag, searching for his pistol.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled at the pistol, It's orange tint gleaming at him. Walking to the window, Sasuke searched the ground for the frenchman.

Just as his eyes spotted him, the man was across the street in a dark path pulling out a sniper, Sasuke pointed his pistol and shot, watching the man fall effortlessly on the ground.

He had always been good with small guns. The ones that were not necessarily used for long range.

* * *

 _Sasuke sighed as he shot again and missed his target twenty feet ahead. What was the point of being in the shooting range if he made no progress? Maybe he was using the wrong gun._

" _No, that's an interesting gun to use. Must mean you have good eyesight. The problem is your stance. Stand like that for a while and eventually your arm will be shot with your target."_

 _Sasuke turned and blushed in embarrassment at the other sixteen year old. Naruto Uzumaki, his friend with kissing benefits; how long had he been watching?_

" _I tried using another stance and even then, that doesn't work."_

 _Naruto moved closer. "Can I help with your stance?"_

" _If you want." The Uchiha whispered._

 _He blushed deeper as Naruto came up behind him, moving his arms around. "Don't do it that way, you aren't going diving are you?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head with a blush. Naruto moved pale arms and pushed his left foot forward a bit. "That's better, now shoot the head for me."_

 _Sasuke shot and instantly smiled in triumph. Who knew he was that good?_

 _However, just as Naruto moved away and ordered more rounds, he missed again._

" _Hn."_

" _You're right, Sasuke. It is the gun." Naruto laughed, immune to the glare being sent toward him. The blond reached into his waistband and pulled out the same pistol, although it gleamed in orange tint._

" _A friend of mine sent this to me. I take care of his garden every once in awhile and he trained me for some time. He's actually an Uchiha just like you."_

 _Sasuke smiled. "What's his name?"_

 _Naruto shrugged, looking away with a charming smile. "Eh, when we get to know each other better, I'll tell you. I'm kind of protecting him right now. Anyway, try it with my lucky gun. Use the same stance."_

 _The raven grabbed the gun and got into stance again. This time when he shot alone, the target was hit._

" _Nice, Sasuke. Hold on, let me try something." Naruto pressed a button, which made the target go further back._

 _Once again, he moved behind Sasuke, completely encasing him, and moving his arms. "Shoot now."_

 _Another hit. He shot more without Naruto behind him and with the target going further away. Naruto gave him a dazzling smile. "Damn you're good with that. You can make a sniper out of a pistol."_

 _Sasuke blushed and looked down at the gun in his hand. He placed it on safety as Naruto stood over him. "Here's your gun. Thanks."_

 _Naruto grabbed the gun out of Sasuke's hand, only to place it in the raven's waistband. He leaned closer until his lips were hovering over Sasuke's._

 _Close enough for Sasuke to notice how crooked the dazzling smile was._

 _Close enough to encompass Sasuke, like he was protecting him._

 _Close enough for Sasuke to feel everything._

" _Keep it Sasuke, it's my gift to you."_

" _Thanks." He whispered. But, this time it came out as a hoarse whisper. And Naruto knew that. The blond teen closed the space between them._

 _Close enough for Sasuke to feel everything and process absolutely nothing._

* * *

Sasuke quickly called Leader's line at base. He couldn't believe this was happening. Someone just tried to kill them. It wasn't only about Naruto now.

"Sasuke. You made it safe." Danzo spoke as a command more than a question.

"Yeah. Send someone here to clean evidence. And Danzo-sama?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"We'll need more people. This is bigger than any of us thought."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm being targeted."

There was a tense silence on the other end and the man let his boss process the circumstances; Naruto had been captured, someone tried to kill Sasuke, this is bigger than they wanted.

"I got it. I'll send more people to protect Nashi…..be safe."

"Yes, sir."

The line went dead and Sasuke didn't realize he was crying until after he took off his clothing to lie on the bed.

The man placed the pistol on the shelf and closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. How could he, his imagination was running wild.

In his mind, Naruto laid next to him, scooting closer and kissing all over his neck in amusement. He said something along the lines of 'today was another great day, Sasuke.' and then he hugged Sasuke closed.

"Why?" The Uchiha asked in a whisper.

In his mind, Naruto said 'because I can never know you're safe if I'm not holding you tight. Let's dream together, baby.'

Sasuke smiled and put both his arms over his torso. "Goodnight, love you." He spoke in tears.

But, no one was there to say it back. Naruto's visage had already disappeared

 **This is really sad. I never thought it was going to be this sad. I can almost feel Sasuke's pain. It'll get better, Sasuke.**

 **Anyway, thank everyone for telling me how good the story is going. Please, if anyone has any critic, please let me know. It'd be a better point.**

 **Next chapter, something is revealed and someone will die. Sorry this chapter is short. It's only expressing Sasuke's reaction toward this. Naruto's reaction you will see around chapter seven. And it's sadder.**

 **Brace yourselves.**

 **Also, I am not stopping my story once again. I just need motivation. Please review and thanks again.**


	5. Nashi

**Nashi**

 **Hey, friends. So first off I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews. You guys are amazing. I'm really happy people are enjoying my story. It makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this. I'm so excited for the next chapter.**

 **I wish you guys would read the author notes I write before and after a chapter. Don't worry, friends; my main characters are Naruto, Sasuke, Nashi, and Shikamaru. I won't kill them off. I don't kill main characters. Sasuke is out of the force because he chose to watch Nashi a bit closer. Sure he still is Naruto's intercom specialist, but Naruto is keeping him out of danger.**

 **Also, Sasuke, while he doesn't need backup (remember that he is second best in the organization), Tsunade's assassins are always around.**

 **Flashbacks are a large part of this story because there is so much more history between Naruto and Sasuke than this bad time in their lives. I hope you guys will like them.**

Sasuke stepped out of his hotel shower with a sigh. He felt weary due to staying up all night on watch, but he needed to keep going.

Today would be he and Naruto's anniversary. Exactly seven years prior was the day Sasuke saw Naruto sitting on the steps of a building in Iwagakure, talking to a bloodhound about action movies.

To blend in with the common people, the raven slipped on some jeans and a cream t-shirt. Just as the man placed on his shoes, his computer, which was open on an ebony desk, lit up.

The man sat down and read the encrypted code.

'Na'

Shikamaru was calling, meaning Nashi wanted to speak to him. So he braced himself. Clicking accept, he forced a small smile when Nashi's little face popped up.

"Hi, mommy!" The three year old screamed, smiling brightly. Sasuke checked behind her, but Shikamaru wasn't present, signalling that the man showed Nashi how to call.

"Hi, baby, how are you?" He asked in a happy tone.

"I'm good. I'm having fun. Uncle Shikamaru is very funny. He's going to take me to school and then go to work."

"I hope you're being good to your uncle. He's doing a lot right now."

"He's really nice and when I do bad things, he doesn't say bad words like daddy does. Daddy is vewy funny when he says bad words because I know he cares about me."

Sasuke only laughed nervously, waiting for the-

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Nashi got on her knees and moved her head from side to side as if she would be able to see around Sasuke's hotel room.

"Mommy?"

Sasuke snapped from his fear trance and stared at his daughter.

"Mommy, are you still looking for him? Daddy was always good at hide-and-seek."

This made the Uchiha smile genuinely. If his baby girl had so much optimism, maybe he should too. "I sure am looking. He's really good though. Mommy's going to beat daddy up when he finds him."

Nashi's head went back as she laughed loudly, her hair flying like her father's. "If daddy was looking for you, and you were hiding weally good, he would say so many bad words."

Sasuke decided that Nashi was a weird kid. While she was only three, the girl had begun to learn early and was extremely smart. However, she could be an idiot like her father. Another reason Nashi was odd was due to the fact that while she understand bad words, she accepted that Naruto said them.

Hell, she'd even mess with her father just to hear them from his mouth.

* * *

 _Sasuke smiled in amusement as Naruto pulled away from the ice cream parlor after carefully strapping Nashi in._

 _The blond hummed to a tune, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel happily. Sasuke could read his thoughts; he was out with his family, Nashi was being really good, nothing could ruin his day._

 _Until there was a slight clicking sound._

 _That's when Sasuke's face became larger amusement. His husband's face turned a light shade of red and his lips puckered in tight distance._

" _Nashi, keep your seatbelt on." He ordered calmly first, just like Sasuke taught him, watching his daughter in the rearview mirror._

" _But, it's so tight, daddy. I ate so much ice cream, I think I'm the world. My tummy's so full."_

 _The blond shook his head. "Doesn't matter. While we're driving I need to make sure you're safe. So seatbelt on….now."_

 _Sasuke shook his head at his husband's tone. Nashi was Naruto. Why use that commanding tone with a stubborn kid?_

 _When Nashi was commanded, like Naruto, she felt inferior. In reality, she didn't want to be._

 _There was a small thump and if Sasuke looked close enough, he could see that Naruto jerked forward the slightest._

 _And this made the blond instantly pull over and remove his own seatbelt. Sasuke sighed, predicting the whole scenario, and leaned against the door, his arms crossed._

 _Naruto, in stark contrast, was a man who couldn't let things go, no matter how small. He wanted to confront anything. Which was why he succeeded in twisting his muscular body around toward Nashi._

" _Did you just kick my seat, Nashi?"_

 _The little girl only crossed her arms and looked out the window._

" _I've had it. Get rid of that toddler attitude and put on that goddamn seat belt. I'm not one of those fathers you see one one of your favorite shows."_

 _Sasuke had to hold back a snort. Of course Nashi knew the last bit of information. Which was why she riled Naruto up, she was so awed at him being so different. Unlike them, he wasn't scrawny, too sweet, and lame._

" _I'm not them, pear. I won't just send you to a room where you can curse me and still watch TV. I'm not just going to give you a timeout. When you mess with me, you know exactly what I want. Your bare ass that I can whoop._

" _Unless you want me to take off my belt and kick your ass, put on the goddamn seat belt."_

 _There was a moment of silence until Nashi begrudgingly placed her seat belt over her. She crossed her arms with a pout as Naruto smirked._

" _Now was that so bad? Daddy doesn't like kicking his little girl's ass, but he will when he has to."_

 _When the pure Uzumaki was focusing thoroughly on the road, Sasuke caught Nashi giggling behind her hand. Her eyes were so bright, they made the sky jealous. Her eyes and whisker marks were crinkling._

 _He pointed a finger. 'That's mean' he mouthed, now understanding why the little girl made her father angry._

 _Nashi only put her tiny finger to her mouth and pretended to shush Sasuke, going back to giggling at her father's anger._

* * *

"Mommy, I have to go now. Uncle Shikamaru said I can help wash Kurama up before school. Bye, love you. Uncle Shika says he'll talk to you later."

"Love you too." The device went blank and Sasuke sat on his bed. He sat on his bed and pulled out a organization phone.

"Tsunade, did you get word on the guy from last night."

"We searched him, took his prints, and checked out hidden files. It's a bad thing to die on the job. Your enemies have a chance at finding out so much."

"What'd you find?"

"We don't know his name, but we do know that he is a close associate of Obito's boss. We also know he was sent to target you."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Fuuuuuck." He drawled in an anguished tone. He didn't understand why these people were targeting his family.

"Sasuke, calm down. You're family and you know that. No one will get to you. No one will get to Nashi and we'll have Naruto back in no time."

"I hope you're right. I got out of this so Naruto and I would be sure Nashi had at least a mother if Naruto...you know. Now Naruto and I both a bounties and we don't know why."

"We'll win, Sasuke." The blond woman assured. "And just to be on the safer side, Shikamaru's going to be your intercom specialist while you search around today. Be sure to have it on when you leave and leave no evidence."

"Got it." The raven spoke weakly. "I'm going down to the cafe today just to read some files on possible bases that can have Naruto."

"See you soon, kid. Keep your head up."

"You too." He whispered. He knew she was hurting too. Almost everyone would be. Almost everyone had a special connection to Naruto Uzumaki.

The line went out.

Sasuke placed a small device into his ear and planted a small circle to his head, right beneath his bang.

When the man picked up his bag left the room, he silently left the building.

There was static in his ear. "Sasuke, you there?"

Said raven looked around, and noticing that no one was watching too hard, he began to rub his ear as if it ached.

"Yeah, Shikamaru. I'm in. Did you-"

"Nashi is at school safe and Danzo's on security so he said he'll be sure to get some guards over there for the day. Where you headed?"

"There's a small café around the corner that Naruto and I went to once. It's fancy and has different tea kinds from around the world."

"Nice. Be sure to bring me back some alright?" The Nara asked, attempting to lighten their frightened mood.

Sasuke actually laughed a bit. "I'll try. They hate when people ask for to-go cups. Then again, they use only fine glass."

Shikamaru laughed this time and Sasuke rounded the corner where the café was. "I'm here." Glancing inside, Sasuke smiled. There was only one person in the small shop and that person was busy reading her newspaper away.

"I'll lay low for a second, then. But, I see there's only one person in there."

Sasuke only nodded and walked inside, smiling at the employee behind the counter. He sat at a small table and carefully skimmed the menu, skipping to the 'J' section of the country log.

"Japanese" he whispered.

Finding his tea, the man raised a hand, watching the blushing waiter come forth. She said something in french that he could hardly understand, probably asking what he would like.

Using his finger, he pointed to the word 'Sencha,' a bitter tea that was his favorite and Naruto's least. She blushed even more and scurried away into the back.

Sasuke only chuckled and opened his bag to pull out some files. Sencha took some time to prepare. The employee would have to first flush the tea leaves and then steam them.

Thus, he had time to look over some files.

He scanned names and locations, vividly checking things that no one would check. However, only a few minutes into his search, the man was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, make sure you have your gun. Put those files up, and _do not look up_ until you're ready."

"Hn." Sasuke began to put his files up and made that sound when his eyes caught his pistol, explosives and a few needles with poison.

"The woman that was already in the café. I saw her doing something over at her seat while you were looking down. I don't know what, but it didn't seem good."

"Hn" This was a code for them. Sasuke wanted to know her appearance.

"Blue hair, sharp amber eyes and lavender eye shadow. I'd call her a kid for wearing a purple paper flower in her hair, but she seems really tall. Ever seen someone like that?"

"No." Sasuke looked up and stared at the woman across from his. He counted the seconds. In a few more minutes, his tea would be ready. He couldn't wait and evidently she was thinking the same thing.

Abruptly the woman stood and walked swiftly past Sasuke, their eyes touching the whole time. She wasn't so smart.

"She dropped what she had next to you. Follow her and be careful." Naruto's best friend ordered.

Sasuke jumped up and but his bag on, following the blue haired woman. Just as he reached the door, the place where he sat exploded into to small flames, making him thank the Gods that no one else sat in that café.

"I'll kill the feed of that café, Sasuke. Until then, stay on her."

Sasuke chased the unknown woman down a couple of blocks, cursing when she turned into a vacant construction site. He didn't have a choice.

Pulling out a pistol with a supressor, he shot at her legs. The woman yelped and fell to the ground. "No threats around, you can proceed."

"Thanks." Sasuke walked over cautiously and ripped the woman's bag off, throwing it a few inches away.

He turned her over and growled, grabbing her collar. "Who sent you after me? What's your name?"

The woman only laughed and Sasuke grimaced at her teeth. It was like she ate people for a living. Her teeth were a deep yellow, but they were stained in a wine color.

"Ask her something else? I can assume she works for the person who's targeting you."

Sasuke shook his head at all this. They knew. They were watching him. Maybe listening to his conversations. Sasuke wanted to know why.

"Why are you targeting my family and I?"

This time the woman smiled brightly, but it didn't make Sasuke feel better. She pointed to her bag and danced around a little.

While staying atop her, Sasuke reached over and grabbed her bag, searching the contents inside. The woman grunted when his pale hand touched her laptop.

He held the device in her face. "This?" He snapped. This caused her to laugh and clap happily.

Before Sasuke could open the laptop, Shikamaru's voice hissed out. "Sasuke, get your scanner first. Trust me, you don't want to open a damn bomb."

Sasuke nodded at his foolishness. He was so anxious to find out anything for Naruto that he would practically kill himself.

From his own bag was pulled a small green plate. He placed it upon the laptop and sighed in relief when there were no threats found.

The woman, who was not struggling to free herself, giggled happily as Sasuke opened it. A recording came up, live feed due to its current date and time.

She had a her computer hooked up to a camera.

Just as he was about to click something, Naruto showed up on the screen. Sasuke gasped and covered his mouth, tears wanting to leak his eyes. He blinked them away.

Naruto was kneeled on the ground, the only thing holding him up were ropes that spread his arms and were tied to bars on two sides of the room.

The camera was close enough for Sasuke to examine every curse they already activated on him. He was dirty, blood was over him, but Sasuke couldn't find any wounds. His hair was moist sticking to his face, but due to the cold air brewing into the window, Sasuke could tell someone drenched him in water.

The man looked willing to give up and Sasuke really wanted to know how they broke him. Naruto was a man of fixed minds. It was hard to break him. Meaning that whoever had him was better.

A door was sounded and in walked Rin, Obito behind her with a tray of weapons.

"You ready to speak?" Obito asked with a smile.

Instead of saying something rude, Naruto only grunted and Sasuke began to cry. This was a sign that they got to him. This was a sign that they almost broke him.

Rin smiled and grabbed a small knife, cutting Naruto's stomach lightly. The blond man didn't even flinch.

"Tell us about Tsunade. Give us inside information. Konan is going to kill your husband today." The purple haired woman hissed.

Still nothing. Obito sighed. "I guess we'll have to use what's on his back."

"Kakashi already applied it like boss said."

Obito smiled and grabbed a crowbar from the tray. Rin nodded and left, saying something about getting the boss.

At this, Konan clapped a bit.

When she was gone, Obito sighed. "I didn't want to do this. You were my friend before, but the world does make us monsters."

He went behind the pure Uzumaki with the bar. "This might hurt a bit, but after a while, you won't feel a thing."

Sasuke believed Naruto wouldn't react just like he didn't when his stomach was slashed. But as the crowbar swung back and kissed his tan back, Naruto screamed in agony.

When his mouth opened, a few shards of glass fell from them. Some of his blood splattered onto the camera. Sasuke wanted to look away, but he was stuck. Traumatized.

He felt horrible. He felt his love's pain. And Shikamaru was watching too.

He listened to Naruto scream in agony with each strike onto his back. Konan, was giggling happily as Naruto screamed. Thus, Sasuke pulled out a knife and stuck it in the woman's throat without looking, making her sleep for good.

The door at their hideout was opened and someone with a hissing voice ordered Obito to leave. The Uchiha nodded and pat Naruto's back one last time, making the man jump, and leaving.

Sasuke watched as a pale grey hand placed a chair before Naruto. A man sat down and Sasuke growled. By the looks and the way he ordered out Obito, this man must have been the boss.

He even resembled a snake.

"My name is Orochimaru. Search it if you want, you won't find anything. I promise. You must be Sasuke-kun. I know you're watching because this red light tells me when Konan's computer is open. I ordered to have you open it. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sasuke grimaced. "Who are you?"

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed Naruto's head jerk up and his eyes fill with hope.

Orochimaru smiled. "What a lovely voice you have. I told you that. I'm the big boss."

"What do you want from us? Why are you targeting my family, you sick fuck?"

Sasuke found it strange that Shikamaru wasn't giving orders at the moment.

The man smiled. "It's a little funny, actually. _You,_ Sasuke Uchiha, are the missing link. You are the reason Naruto-kun is here."

"Start making sense, asshole."

"I had a subordinate that worked for me. I could hardly call him that. He was so loyal and good at everything, I could almost call him my apprentice. But, seven years ago, he wanted to do a deal for me. He was killed though."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke hissed, missing Naruto standing straighter in the back.

Orochimaru, in an attempt to make this all a game, feigned sheepishness. "Goodness, I hope that was you seven years ago when you killed Kabuto Yakushi.

"If I'm not mistaken, the mission you finished before meeting Naruto-kun. I know everything. That was exactly seven years prior to the day Naruto was taken. Happy anniversary!" The pale snake yelled with jazzy hands.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. The missing link; that was him.

* * *

" _This is your target." a sixteen year old Sasuke grabbed the file from Tsunade's hands and looked it over._

 _The target looked young. His silver gray hair was short and his glasses were even too big. "He looks really young." Sasuke mused._

" _Kabuto Yakushi is very young and very dangerous. He's going to be in Iwagakure tonight for a weapons deal. Illegal weapons that can be used for the greater bad." Tsunade explained._

" _Just stop that deal at all costs." Danzo commanded softly._

* * *

Orochimaru shook his head. "And to stop that deal, you killed Kabuto. Rin was there too. But, she didn't work for me back then. Remember she was a notorious weapons dealer. Kabuto's deal wasn't the only one you ruined.

"She missed out on 5,000,000 ryo just because you killed Kabuto. Not only that, but one of her guards got captured, sold out her location. I had to break her out of prison. She hates you the most."

"It's been seven years. Why weren't you there then? Why the other people? Why the wait?" Sasuke hissed out, never taking his eyes from the snake's.

Orochimaru laughed. "I'm a boss, I don't need to be everywhere. But, I'm always there. Which is why I know how you met Naruto. I know you're afraid. And I know where you will be in the next thirty minutes.

Obito always hated your organization. His plan is mixed with mine. Not only will Naruto destroy you, he will destroy the organization. Kakashi just followed his friend. I will always be ten steps ahead of you, Sasuke-kun. It's a lose-lose situation. If you gallop to reach me, it'll be suicide."

Before Orochimaru could continue, two large feet wrapped around his throat. Sasuke gasped and watched Naruto's steamy face as the blond tightened his feet, doing his best to kill Orochimaru. He wasn't so broken yet.

A few men barged in and began to handle Naruto strictly. They couldn't and Orochimaru was almost gone. However, when Naruto's back was punched, the man ceased his assassination attempt and fell to his knees again, ready to give up.

Sasuke watched as Orochimaru caught his breath. "Your husband is easy to break for me, but hearing your voice has caused….'inspiration.' This will be our final conversation, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dammit" Sasuke hissed.

Orochimaru smiled. "I forgot to answer your last question. Why the wait, you say? Well, of course you weren't close enough to Naruto-kun yet. Nor did you have a daughter."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't yo-"

"I don't have enough men to take down that elite organization of Tsunade's, but I do have the ones smart enough to take your little Nashi without notice. Danzo helped me. He gave my men Nashi's schedule and told us your location so that we would return his precious Naruto to him. Good job, Sasuke Uchiha. Because of you, your family will perish."

The screen went off only for a 30 second timer to appear. "Deleting evidence, Konan." The computer spoke.

Sasuke dropped the laptop near Konan and picked up his bag, running out. He needed to find a way to get back to base.

"Shikamaru." He cried. There was an explosion behind him and everyone began to run. "Please tell me you heard that. You have to get Nashi."

But, the line was already dead. Orochimaru had cut off his connection.

Sasuke cursed and called a taxi. Tears were blurring his eyes and his chest was caving in. He was going to lose his family. Naruto _and_ Nashi.

And it was killing him more than anything in the world. He couldn't take this. He wanted his family to calm him down, but no one was here. It felt like his father had died and Itachi was on that two week mission all over again. He couldn't be rescued.

For the first time in ten years, Sasuke looked up toward the graying sky. "Please don't do this to me." He pleaded in a whisper.

He got the feeling Kami was asleep at the moment.

 **Okay that's the fifth chapter. Don't worry, Nashi isn't going to die. Orochimaru wants to take her. You'll have to wait until next chapter to see if he succeeds.**

 **So Orochimaru is the big boss. They put something on Naruto's back. Naruto's s nearly broken, but he's hasn't given up yet.**

 **Nashi and Naruto are really cute. Naruto is that tough father….well was. Sorry. :(**

 **Well, please tell me how you feel. I'm feeling pain. Hope you guys can review. Have a good day wherever you are in the world.**


	6. It's Been A While

**It's Been A While**

 **Hi everyone, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed for last chapter. Yaoilover1013, a guest, and xdevil-childx. Seriously three reviews. I tried to hold off on this chapter to get a few more reviews….guess not. :( Here's the chapter.**

"I cannot land in forests of Konoha. You will have to jump off, kid!" That was what the french pilot was currently yelling to Sasuke.

The Uchiha had quickly reached Paris' airport and was allowed access to the jets, only if someone else flew him.

Sasuke nodded and placed on some ear plugs. "It get a little airy." The french pilot spoke in broken Japanese. Sasuke only placed on his pack as the glass opened.

"Thank you!" He yelled before diving off the jet. The man searched for an open area where his parachute wouldn't scrape within the forest trees.

Once found, Sasuke steered with his legs to that point. He had to get his baby.

Having time to reach ground gave the man time to think about Naruto, how Orochimaru and his men had nearly broken him.

When Naruto wrapped his legs around the snake's throat, his eyes were different.

the way his eyes would widen slightly and then narrow as if a terrible doom had been conjured into existence. This doom would kill him softly, keep him alive to feel everything. Sasuke hoped he wasn't this doom.

Sasuke saw the fear. The blue that should have been shining were replaced by a distant void. The sky turned gray and it began raining, so the blond narrowed his eyes.

There was fear. That's why Orochimaru didn't die.

The dreaded accusation that Sasuke was something not worth saving; not a monster, but a human; a being that could ruin the world with its mind, destroy it in the most exotic way possible, and then try to piece it together its own way.

Not only was their suspicion and fear, but there was the small hope that Orochimaru would do something horribly unexplained.

That was to kill him, because even while Naruto tried so hard to kill the man, his motive was dying. He wanted to be killed, meaning that whatever was happening was already killing him.

And that hurt Sasuke even more.

When the pale 23 year old reached the bottom, he removed his pack and pulled out his pistol, running in the direction of Nashi's schoolhouse, 10 meters west.

There was a slight crack ahead, one not of the branches beneath his stationary feet. No. Someone was already running toward him. Loading his gun, the Uchiha rolled out into the open and pointed his gun at the unknown target.

Three weapons were pointing back.

An assault rifle, a 30 calibre pistol, and a throwing knife.

But that wasn't what mattered to the Uchiha. What mattered were the bright, yet uncertain blue eyes peaking out from behind legs. The blond hair that fell over those eyes and the slight trembling of whisker marks.

"Mommy?" Came the whisper.

At this realization, all weapons went down.

"Kami, Sasuke." Shikamaru huffed, lowering his assault rifle with a relieved breath. "You could have been a goner."

The Uchiha had no words as he placed up his pistol on the ground, tears leaking from his eyes as Nashi ran up and jumped in his arms.

"Mommy there were mean people and uncle Shikamaru punched them and they fell asleep and auntie Hina came to take me and Danzo-jii-san said he was weally sorry." Nashi was crying too.

Not necessarily because of the things she saw, but due to the fact that Sasuke was crying himself.

"Mommy, what's wong? Why you cry?" She asked, bottom lip trembling.

Sasuke wiped his face roughly against his sleeve. He faked a laugh and hugged his daughter. "I'm just so happy to see you." He wiped her tears gently.

"Becwause now we can find daddy together?"

"Absolutely" He told his intelligent child. "I had to pause in my search and find you. If daddy is good at this game, so are you."

Nashi blushed at the praise as Sasuke looked behind her, staring into the eyes of his friends. Getting the signal, Hinata nodded and walked forward.

"I'm going to show Nashi how to pee in nature." It was, in Sasuke's eyes, the best excuse possible.

When they walked away, Sasuke stared at the other men. "I know who took Naruto and I know why."

Shikamaru opened Suigetsu's pack and pulled out some files. "So do we. Danzo had some files in his office. Sasuke, it's not your fault."

"I know that. But, it _is_ an effect of my actions." the pale raven whispered.

Shikamaru came and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. It was a promise to Naruto; something the blond requested of him long ago.

* * *

 _Shikamaru jumped into the chopper next to Naruto, a bright smile on his face. "That was one hell of a mission. I see why Tsunade-baa-chan sent us both."_

 _Shikamaru's smile grew and he nodded. "Hell yeah, man. Who would have thought the the pope was an underground fascist?"_

" _I know I didn't, but one thing I didn't suspect was that many people to be there." Naruto leaned back in his chopper with a small laugh._

" _That was such a drag getting through all them. We could have died."_

 _Both 20 year olds laughed, leaning their heads back. Those carefree laughs began to diminish as their adult prepositions grew._

 _The secret was out. The news had spread. The controversy had been created._

 _Naruto let out a sigh."You're my best friend, right Shik. My brother?"_

" _My brother." the lazy assassin confirmed absentmindedly, too lost in his anguished thoughts. But he meant what he said._

" _And we do favors for each other, right?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _We're assassins so our lives are moving fast. I just got married, Sasuke's having a baby, pretty soon we're gone."_

 _If it were possible, Shikamaru lowered in his seat, trying to avoid what was coming._

" _If I don't come back…...if I don't make it from a mission, I want you to protect Sasuke and my unborn child. I want you to help Sasuke find someone else._

 _Don't make him like me, though. I want Sasuke to know I was one of a kind. And please, for the love of Kami, don't let Sasuke date Suigetsu. That's so weird._

 _If my kid is a girl and she's like me, tell her that her father was wonderful a great assassin and a charmer. Kick her ass for me if she tries to talk to boys. If it's a boy, teach him like we were taught in the orphanage, make him a tough survivor;like his father and uncle._

 _And please don't let them waste any tears. You either, man."_

 _Shikamaru let out a nervous laugh and shifted his body away from Naruto. "Yeah." He stated, but his voice had already adjusted to the tears._

" _You're crying right now." Naruto accused incredulously._

" _I'm not." Shikamaru grumbled._

" _Yeah, I can hear your voice cracking." Naruto pushed further._

" _Fuck you. I'm not."_

 _Both men laughed in their minds. Naruto let out a sigh. "If I don't complete a mission and I do come back later on. If I'm not the man I was and I try-"_

 _This time, Shikamaru turned fully to Naruto, a glare in his dark eyes. "You can't ask that of me. No."_

" _I trust you." Naruto countered._

" _You're saying you want me to kill you if somehow you're captured and changed. How could you ask that burden of me?"_

" _How could I not? I don't want to live with the burden of being something I never wanted. Of being an enemy to my loved ones? Please Shika, if this is one thing in life you could do for me, please do that."_

 _It grew quiet until Shikamaru nodded, and slumped into his chair, a depressive look plaguing his demeanor._

" _Hey, man." Naruto let out. "I didn't mean to upset you. Chances are, that won't happen, but I still need you to take care of my family."_

 _Shikamaru reasoned with that claim, attempting to ignore his calculating brain. Eventually, he nodded. "You're right."_

 _Another silence._

" _So….anyone you like, Shika?"_

 _A dark brow was raised. "Why this all of a sudden?"_

" _Just answer yes or no." Came the immediate reply of obnoxiousness. Shikamaru's best best was that odd._

" _No. Why?"_

" _No one. No one you thinking about? Settling with? Having a fami-"_

" _Why?" The Nara interrupted with a snort. "Don't want me to go out without some form of remembrance."_

 _Both men laughed, the tension leaving quickly. "No. But, I would like for there to be a legacy. Maybe some kid that acts just like you. I'd be reminded of you everytime I saw them. It wouldn't hurt as bad, you know?"_

" _Fine, if it makes you feel any better, I'll start looking at my options when we reach Konoha. It'll be such a drag."_

 _Naruto nodded and sighed, shifting and laying his back against his best friend's side, looking up at the helicopter ceiling, imagining the unseen starry night._

" _We live fast lives. Just don't waste time."_

 _Shikamaru tried to laugh, but it came out a half serious since Naruto's tone was fully serious. When had the boisterous blond ever been serious. "I'm not wasting time." He argued._

" _But time is wasting us. It's the only factor in this world that is slowly killing us without physically hurting us."_

" _How'd you get so smart?" Shikamaru questioned in a teasing tone._

" _Fuck you."_

 _Both men laughed, letting the tension roll from their shoulders, a desperate attempt to move away from the negative._

* * *

"It's not, so please don't say that." the Nara stated, telling himself more than Sasuke. "We'll be fine."

"Danzo told them to come get Nashi. That's what Orochimaru told me."

Neji nodded. "That's how we got the files."

"Where is he?"

Everyone looked away. "Danzo is...dead…..Neji killed him." Shikamaru asked.

It grew quiet. Sasuke didn't need to ask why they all left then. He already knew.

The Nara continued, choosing to be a leader in this tough time. "Tsunade's giving us a year to sort this out. If we aren't back by then, she can't protect us anymore."

"I don't know whether to be happy that Danzo is dead. Or afraid of what Naruto would do if he found out. Danzo was like a significant figure on his life." Neji whispered.

Suigetsu, at this time, chose to enter the conversation. "Let's get this sorted out fast. We had a choice Sasuke and we chose you and your family."

Sasuke nodded, but just as he opened his mouth, Hinata came through, pulling a giggling Nashi along with her.

"Someone's coming fast." She spoke. "20 meters west."

When they let go of everything except ears, Sasuke could hear the stamping of horses as they kissed the ground, the clinging of weapons on one's side.

Every assassins eyes locked and weapons were free. "Get behind me, Nashi." Sasuke ordered firmly, yet softly.

He didn't mind that Nashi would see a bit of action. Kids with assassin parents had the fates of assassins.

* * *

 _Sasuke ran with a giggle to the clicking of the front door, his babysitter right on his tail. He turned and slid through everything and his smile grew tenfold when his eyes found their desire._

 _Fugaku Uchiha stood by the door, removing his shoes with his own smile. Probably because he heard the laugh of his seven year old son._

" _Dad!" The boy yelled jumping onto his father._

" _Sasuke, how are you? Did you have a good day? I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up." The man let out._

" _It's fine, dad. I got to play with the sitter. Did you make the world safer through your mission?"_

" _Of course I did." Sasuke closed his eyes in contentment. It was the smile of a young boy who had gotten his first lick of the world and couldn't wait to tell all._

 _While the boy's eyes were closed, Fugaku snapped, making the guards within that house leave from the window and those around leave too. They would always protect Sasuke when the older Uchiha couldn't._

 _When Sasuke opened his eyes, he asked his father "Will I be able to make the world safer too, dad?"_

 _Fugaku feigned a thought. Then, he lifted the child into the air. "Maybe so, kid. Maybe so."_

* * *

They kept their guns posted and ready as five horsemen in all black armor and mask rode up. One came forth, obviously their leader, removing his mask and smiling down at Sasuke.

"Lower your weapons, little brother and friends." He spoke. His voice was like Sasuke's, soft, but a bit rougher.

"Akatsuki" Shikamaru mumbled quietly to himself. As their weapons pointed to the ground, Nashi ran forward with a bright smile.

"Uncle Ita!" Itachi lifted the girl onto his horse and hugged her dearly, placing her on the horse after their reunion. He looked back at his own team.

"Provide Tsunade's men and woman with horses. They're coming with us." He ordered.

The Akatsuki base was far a far distance, thus, Nashi fell into a slumber against her biological uncle's torse quickly. When this happened, Itachi steered his horse and soon he and Sasuke's animals were walking in simultaneous sync.

"I heard about the situation, otouto." He spoke in a low tone. He didn't want his younger brother to know that it was hurting him too. Naruto, to Itachi, was a brother in law and good friend. "We'll be fine."

Sasuke only nodded. "I went to a café in Paris this morning. One of Orochimaru's subordinates had followed me. She had live footage…."

"Hn."

"It was Naruto….being tortured. He didn't react to getting cut on the stomach, but when they hit him in the back with a crowbar, he screamed in agony. It was so loud. I can still hear it and feel it."

"Otouto." Itachi whispered in a solemn pity, as if to apologize for everything.

Sasuke let his horse steer as his covered his blurry eyes with dark hair. "I just….he's in there because of the past. I don't want him to think we aren't trying to help him out. Out of everyone, I know he's the most of afraid."

"Because they'll kill him, but keep him alive." Itachi stated less of a question. Because they all knew the consequences of trauma.

* * *

Sasuke laid Nashi into the Akatsuki master bedroom, where Itachi had let them stay. The little girl watched her mother even as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She didn't even blink from fear.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sugarbug?"

"Where's daddy? Why is he weally hard to find?" She asked in a whisper. To Nashi, this was the most intense game of hide and seek she had ever played. Her mind wasn't able to develop into depressing factors just yet.

"He's hiding on a mission. We have to really find him."

Nashi frowned. "But, do you have a hint?"

The raven shook his head at the Naruto clone. "No, baby. We have to do this without hints. We have to be as good as daddy."

"But, don't you know where he's close to?"

Sasuke sighed and kissed her forehead. "Sleep. It's time to sleep, love. We'll plan tomorrow."

He watched her for some time; until her eyes stopped blinking awake in a sudden realization that she wasn't really 'home.'

Finally, the man stood and walked outside the door, holding his face in his hands and trying so hard not to cry. Naruto may be scared the most, but Sasuke was the most hurt.

He couldn't take this.

Someone leaned on the wall next to him. "What's wrong?" Came the whisper.

Sasuke relaxed a bit at his brother's voice. "She looks just like him. I can't look at her; every memory hurts."

An arm was wrapped around this shoulder. "We'll live, Sas. It's what you do best. Our little family is a family of fighters. If one of us go down- you, me, Nashi, or Naruto- it has to be one hell of a good fight."

This made Sasuke smile a little, but he was still plagued by his own thoughts. "Sasuke, we need to wait and plan before jumping out there to find Naruto. I can't have you going out alone either."

"We have to find him; he could _not_ be him if we don't go now."

"Go where, otouto. Let's face it. Orochimaru is good. I can't lose anyone now."

"What ab-"

Itachi shook his head firmly. "I'm not going to be the uncle to tell my niece how she lost both her parents within one week of each other."

With that, the commander walked off, leaving Sasuke with an option of waiting and Naruto living, yet _not living_.

 **So that's the chapter. Next chapter, a big lead on Naruto will be revealed and so will the person who helped in raising him.**

 **So please review. Even I'm excited.**


	7. Who Knew

**Who Knew**

 **Okay, guys this is a big chapter. It holds a lot of info near the end. So it's been four months since Naruto became a prisoner of….war? Eh, it'll work. This chapter we also find out the man who helped raise Naruto. This first bit is NOT a nightmare.**

A slender man opened a steel door, watching with calculated eyes. Eyes of delight to an invention. He held the eyes of a scientist and destroyer. He killed something and brought it back to life.

And that something, at the moment, sat upon the floor lifting weights, a deep scowl on his face.

The first man sat in a chair before him. And although he knew the second man would not react to him, he still saw the suspicion in his eyes.

They sat quietly for a moment, the only sound being the heavy weight moving vertical in relation to the floor.

Finally, before the second man questioned, the first man spoke. "Who are you?"

The lifter stopped lifting and thought for a moment, realizing his test. "It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is my place on earth?"

The slender man smiled disgustingly sweet and nodded. "What are you?"

Another pause. "A weapon. I destroy what destroys. I will always be a weapon."

" Hm. And what is your purpose?

An additional hesitation, although the second man knew his answer. "To kill."

Kill what?

"What destroyed my life."

"And what destroyed it?"

This time, the answer came quickly. It was the only thing he knew how to hate. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What will you do?" The first man asked in hidden amusement. He didn't want to anger this weapon for fear of being destroyed himself.

"Destroy him….by any means necessary."

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare about Naruto being killed slowly. It had been four months and there were still no leads about the blond's location.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched the broad silhouette of someone wrap around him, pulling him in close, making him hotter than he already was, yet unusually comfortable.

The silhouette kissed his sweaty forehead. "It's fine Sasuke. Just a nightmare. Sleep, baby." It was the voice of Naruto, so the raven closed his eyes and counted.

Because, by God,he wasn't crazy and Naruto wasn't dead yet.

When he opened his eyes, he was alone and now that his breathing had calmed down, Sasuke could hear the wheezing of his baby girl.

He checked her forehead and frowned, removing the covers from her heating body. In the dim light of morning, her bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy. I don't feel good." she whispered. And Saske believed her due to the fact that the only time she was quiet when she was sick. Naruto did that too.

Leaning down, the man kissed her forehead, going into his over-caring stage. "I know, baby. Yo know mommy's going to have to take care of you."

The three year old smiled. "Can I have some of your famous tea with honey?" The child coughed out.

Nodding, Sasuke kissed her head again, buried her in the covers and walked out. Not a moment after his departure, the man stopped outside of Shikamaru's door, hearing Neji's broken voice.

"I feel so horrible. I just can't stop thinking about it. I just keep having nightmares."

Shikamaru yawned. "It's fine, Neji. We all do."

"I know. But, I killed Danzo. I know that he was looking out for Naruto."

"Taking away Nashi and killing Sasuke wouldn't have helped Naruto, it would have broken him even more."

Sasuke closed his eyes at the thinking of Naruto and how much they meant to one another.

* * *

" _You know I love you right?"_

 _Sasuke turned to his fiancé with a raised brow. "Something you want to tell me?"_

 _Blue eyes shined more than his smile. "Exactly that. I love you so much, I think I'm going to stay with you for infinity."_

" _That's crazy talk." The Uchiha teased._

" _Nu-uh."_

" _Yu-huh." Sasuke bit back. Naruto leaned forward an kissed him_

* * *

There was a soft sigh and sniffing. "I'm sorry for waking you like this. You seemed pretty shocked when you opened your eyes."

There was a moment of silence until a sheepish laugh. "Yeah. The way you shook me was how Naruto would when he needed to tell me something. For a second, I thought I saw him."

"Oh." Sasuke quickly walked to the kitchen, trying not to break down. While Nashi's tea would take little time, it would take some time for it to cool down. The man had time to spare, but time to spare would mean time to think.

Sasuke couldn't handle his thoughts. Not while Naruto's was being manipulated.

Searching around, Sasuke walked into the standard training room, which was only a large room with a fighting mat.

Hinata stood in the middle with a teenage boy-probably a new Akatsuki recruit- showing him a fighting stance she once showed Sasuke.

Itachi was the only other occupant of the room. He sat away from Hinata and the trainee, pretending to read.

Sasuke laughed a little and went to sit next to his brother. "Morning, Aniki." He whispered.

Itachi just hummed, choosing this moment to watch Hinata train the teen.

It was hard for her. Everytime she tried moving the boy's arms or told him to watch her own movement, he would stare at her and blush rapidly, trying to avert his eyes from her own pretty visage.

Sasuke couldn't blame the teen. Hinata was a very beautiful woman and extremely humble.

Each time the boy messed up when looking at her she only smiled in understanding, showing him that she was patient and accepted his mistakes.

After a moment, Itachi turned to his brother with a hint of a blush himself. "She is very graceful, isn't she?"

Sasuke smiled a bit, staring as his former trainer. "Of course. She trained me after father died. What? Are you trying to impress her?"

Itachi's face grew a deeper shade of red and he glared while attempting to look absolutely smug. "I, Itachi Uchiha, impress no one."

Sasuke only shook his head. "If tou-san could see us now."

At this small moment, Itachi's face went to his original color and his features grew an unwrinkled soft; however, Sasuke knew the man didn't hear his father part, but was instead thinking of something else.

The older man let out a small laugh of partial defeat and looked toward the ground. "Huh. Do you remember when I came to visit you and meet Naruto for the first time? And he did that two hour combat simulation to impress me?"

For the first time in months, Sasuke actually laughed, remembering how depressed Naruto was when he was placed into the infirmary and didn't get to speak with Itachi at all.

The older man laughed too. "He busted his leg even if he got through one hour and forty minutes of non-stop combat."

"I forgot to tell him that you said he was an excellent young man."

"And not only due to his status as Tsunade's top man, but also his ability to make you smile and laugh. I was impressed alright. Did he even know I was your brother?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not until you came. He'd say 'the great Itachi Uchiha is your brother. I didn't notice, your last name always sounded like Uzumaki. Sasuke Uzumaki."

At this, the pale assassin frowned deeply, rubbing circles on Nashi's warm tea. Itachi placed a hand atop his brother's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you. I just….I don't like talking about him like he's in the past. It's like we're predicting the future, like he'll never come back to us."

Before he could cry, Itachi stood with Nashi's tea and helped him up. "We aren't, Sasuke. We're just reliving good memories. You better get that tea to my niece before she goes crazy. And be strong, otouto."

Sasuke nodded and began his small journey back to Akatsuki's master bedroom. When he walked in, Nashi sat up with tears in her eyes.

"I was thinking." She said instantly and burst into tears, her crying turning into a coughing wheeze; an old car. "I miss granny Tsunade and grandpa Danzo and daddy."

"Aww, baby." Sasuke walked over and sat the tea down, hugging his daughter close. "I know. We'll find daddy."

"Can he just come home bcwause we can't find him?"

"He wants us to win, baby."

Nashi calmed herself a little since it hurt to cry and heave and cough. When Sasuke wiped her face, the girl smiled a little. "Mommy?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"When daddy comes back can we buy a bigger house."

"Yes. Who's going to live in it?"

Nashi touched her small chest. "You, me, daddy and uncle Shikamaru and uncle Ita and Uncle Neji and Kurama and aunt Hinata and aunt Karen and aunt Sakura and uncle Sui."

The girl stopped to suck in for a breath of air, coughing slightly as Sasuke grabbed her tea. After taking a sip and leaning more into the raven, the girl finished her claim. "And granny Tsu and Danzo-jii-san."

At the last name, Sasuke went rigid. He knew that Nashi, as a three year old, would eventually forget about Danzo, but he also knew that once she was of age, she'd have to know the truth. Sighing, he could only nod. "We'll see, baby."

Somehow, that was enough for her. "Yay! I can't wait until daddy gets here. I love being happy."

"Me too. Here, love, drink some good tea."

At this point, Nashi whined a little, but drank a little tea, yawning in the process. "I'm sleepy, mommy." The words were not affected by the mucus within her tubes, but they were tired.

"Then sleep, baby. Mommy's going to wake you up soon."

Nashi smiled and snuggled closer to the man, rubbing his tummy in the process.

A breath left pale lips when her wheezing was absent. When he noticed that Nashi took Naruto's personality, he never put thought into how much of his own went to her.

Her intelligence- analysis, interpretation, prediction- was that of her mothers, even at the young age of three. Unlike Nashi, most three year olds had no idea about other emotions and the people around them.

* * *

" _Grandpa Danzo!" Nashi ran ahead and into the older man's arms. She smiled at him in a curious manner. "I didn't know you came to our store to get food."_

 _The older assassin laughed as Naruto and Sasuke approached closer. He pinched the child's nose. "Of course, mini Naruto. Everyone has to eat to survive. It's a necessity."_

 _Nashi twisted her head at an angle. "Nevecity." She repeated. "But, you never eat old man. You are so skinny Ttebasa."_

 _Sasuke laughed a little and covered his mouth, content with his little girl's vibrantly blunt personality._

 _Danzo laughed and hugged the child close. "You are indeed, Naruto, my sweet child."_

* * *

Sasuke didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, Shikamaru was shaking him softly. He opened his eyes fully, searching for his daughter, only to find her head on his pale arm, slob drooping down it.

Gently, he removed himself with a little laugh and wiped his arm. Looking at the Nara, he raised a brow at his unbelievable expression. "What's going on, Shikamaru?"

The Nara looked at Nashi again to confirm she was asleep and smiled at Sasuke. "You won't believe this, but someone just came with a location to help us find Naruto. He needs our assistance."

The words were whispers and Sasuke stood undoubtedly. Shikamaru stood too, leading them from the room. "What?"

"Yeah. He's in the common room now, but he has good information."

"Who?" Both men walked to the common room in a hasty manner.

Shikamaru didn't answer soon enough, so Sasuke turned to him. The Nara's dark eyes were staring straight ahead. Sasuke could see things about Shikamaru that didn't go well with the lazy assassin.

He could see fear in his eyes, and bewilderment, and astonishingly enough, the fact that some adult worry was taking precedence over this small matter.

While they were in the dark building, Sasuke could see the sun in Shikamaru's eyes. How his pupils contracted. They kept walking along, however, in deaf matter.

Five seconds. Ten Seconds. Long enough for Shikamaru to come face-to-face with the evidence of his own diminished faculties and for Sasuke to feel the onrush of his own growing ones.

What if they found Naruto, but they really could not _find_ him?

Finally, when they neared the room, Shikamaru shook himself. "You won't believe it until you see it. I was shocked too. After all this time, the man's been alive and healthy. Protected by Naruto even."

Sasuke dismissed the Nara's astonishment. Whoever the man was- who so claimed to know where Naruto was- he couldn't be that big.

But, as he stepped into the common room, his steps froze.

Instead of thinking about the future that was to come with getting Naruto back, Sasuke was back again with the past, with Shikamaru who unconsciously wanted no future at all.

He stared for the longest time at the man surrounded by all the shocked Akatsuki assassins. How his arms were crossed and his eyes were held into a scowl for his mouth which didn't move at all.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. The man before them all had been a final sentence. A sentence that started years ago, in another language.

He was who they had chased for years in the business and who they missed everytime. He was deemed as the most dangerous man in history.

No one, not a single Assassin organization could catch him. Because someone was protecting him from the bars.

That someone was Naruto Uzumaki.

To get this man and know him, you'd have to read from the beginning to get to the end, which was his arrival. You'd have to rewind it to the point where his maroon armor flew off, his long spiky hair warped into him, he flew across the room in a sudden cry, and he became pudgy again. Yet, this was when he was vulnerable. It was also before he was…. _him_. So you couldn't get him. Because then you'd just feel guilty.

He carried with him scrolls and that was it. If you looked any closer, however, he carried with him his strife in his height, dignity, and arrogance.

He carried a silent awe for his own terrible power.

Before Sasuke was a man who everyone deemed the enemy...everyone except Naruto, who claimed to know this man who tamed hell. Sasuke didn't believe his husband until now.

Before him was Madara Uchiha, still prime in his old age; a distant and disclaimed member of the lost Uchiha clan.

Madara Uchiha: the largest crime lord in all known time.

 **The Reason Shikamaru is afraid to get Naruto back and the reason Sasuke knows that he doesn't want a future at all is because of the promise he made to Naruto. Naruto made him promise that if he ever changed, that Shikamaru had to kill Naruto.**

 **The flashback from last chapter was when Naruto made him promise. Shikamaru doesn't want to if Naruto is that way.**

 **So Madara is the man Naruto claims to have raised him. This is not the end of him he holds a big part in this. This is the effect I wanted on the morality of wisdom, which is there is no such thing as good or evil.**

 **the ItaHina is a bit new for me, but I think I got the jist of it all. Hehe.**

 **Thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope more people will. :)**


	8. Kingpin

**Kingpin**

 **Hello, friends. This will be a long chapter. Read notes. In a long flashback, scene change and timeskip will be NSNS.**

Kingpin: The leader of a crime syndicate or organization.

 _ **Little evil would be done in the world if evil never could be done in the name of good.**_

Madara Uchiha crossed his arms tighter over his chest. It wasn't the fact that the stares became to cold to bear, but the fact that they should have been staring; watching his every move.

"Well?" He asked in baritone. "Is someone going to speak to me? I need to speak with Sasuke Uzumaki."

Getting over his initial shock, Sasuke grew tense. Of course he knew that Naruto was once acquainted with Madara Uchiha. That didn't mean the man knew him.

"How do you know me?"

The man in question chuckled a dark murmur, his eyes falling on Sasuke with a glare. In a flash, he opened the scrolls only for various scrolls to fall from them.

Sasuke skimmed the words on each. Some were words were fading into non existence while others were pure; just birthed onto paper.

 _Dear Sensei_ \- four months ago.

 _Sensei,_ \- five years ago

 _Kingpin-sensei, -_ one year ago

 _Senpai,_ _-_ that one was nine years ago.

No matter how different the beginning of the letters were, they each had the same farewell.

 _Don't worry about a thing because I have it all, Naruto_

Sasuke retrieved a small scroll from the floor. The same date Nashi was born.

 _Sensei,_

 _My daughter was born today. She has my tan skin and when she opened her eyes, I cried a little because those were mine too. Sasuke told me to shut up and stop crying, but I couldn't help it. He says if Nashi, our girl's name, had his eyes, he wouldn't be affected as much. He had a family before. I also saw strands of blond on Nashi's head. She seems silly already. It's been about five hours since her birth, and she is adapting well. She fell in love with Sasuke instantly. When I held her, she would put out her tiny hand, but retract it playfully as I grabbed for it. Sasuke smiled and laid his head on the pillow, telling me how he already know she'll be a prankster. It may sound crazy, but Sasuke looks best like this- after he had Nashi. He wasn't tired, just alive even with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. Now, that I'm talking to you, I can tell you my fears. I'm afraid of dying on a mission now that I have Nashi. It's like I have more to live for. I've decided to keep Sasuke at home, Senpai. I hope I made the right choice. Anyway, How are things with you? It's brewing winter now, but I can still come and take care of your greenhouse. Last time I came, you were asleep. I didn't wake you because you'd probably snap my neck. I have to tell you, I do feel empty now that we missed one of our tea meetings. I want to know what's bothering you. Of all the years we've known one another, you never sleep when you know I'm coming. Talk to you soon, sensei._

 _Don't worry about a thing because I have it all,_

 _Naruto_

Sasuke frowned deeply and Madara shrugged. "I stopped receiving the letters four months ago, but I get them regularly every two days. When I stopped getting them by bird, I came searching. I could have snapped Tsunade's neck for what she let happen-"

"Hold on. You know Tsunade?" Sasuke couldn't handle this form of confusion. Madara Uchiha was standing before him like a missing piece he had to search through everything for.

If Tsunade knew Madara why would she not lock the man up?

"Of course." The distant Uchiha spoke in an obvious tone. "I'm the one who put Naruto in her care for his future."

More news. "He never told me that." Sasuke mumbled.

A snort of disapproval came next. "You didn't want to hear it. I'm sure each time he brought up Madara, you didn't want to hear about the bad Uchiha. Well I took care of Naruto when he left the orphanage. By force of course; the child was persistent."

* * *

 _The Konoha Wars had ended and there was no place to go for Madara Uchiha; except into hiding. He was the man who started the war after all._

 _And as far as he knew, everyone was searching for him._

 _No matter how long ago his crimes- burglary, murder, larceny, motor vehicle theft, drugs and weapon trafficking, aggravated assault, property crime, and ultimately being the biggest crime lord in known time- they all wanted him dead or alive._

 _He wasn't a man to just forget._

 _Not that he was concerned about getting caught. Because Kami knew those who came after him lost their lives. The problem was that men like Madara- and he was the only man in his own category- weren't allowed to go out by rotting in a prison._

 _It just wasn't in his name. If he were scared of being caught and handling his 'responsibility,' he wouldn't have been currently tending to his garden, trimming things that didn't need to be trimmed._

 _When in hiding, Madara simply had little to live for._

" _Can I help?"_

 _Freezing in his cutting, Madara grimaced at the voice. If they came to kill him, they'd need all they had. Pulling out a throwing knife, the older man turned slowly only to frown deeper at how much he had to look down._

 _The boy before him was scrawny, his skinny legs easily the size of meter sticks. He looked dirty, as if he hadn't washed in days; hair a grim blond, full of some dirt that Madara could tell came from the ground. His clothing was torn a little, but he had bright blue eyes still around the same age as he; no older than ten or eleven._

 _In retaliation, Madara crossed his arms over his chest after placing the throwing knife back in his pocket. "What?" He demanded in monotone, hoping to scare the kid off._

 _The child pointed at the bushes behind him. "I said...can I help? With your garden."_

 _Madara stared for a moment until he averted his gaze. "I'm fine." With that, he turned back and began to trim; however, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the young boy shrug and sit down in his driveway, watching him._

 _There was silence save for the sound of clipping leaves. Clip. Clip._

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The kid said from behind. "I got kicked out of the orphanage because of my pranks. My friends Neji and Shikamaru are coming too, but Shika is planning first."_

 _Madara only hummed. If he ignored the this...Naruto, he'd go away._

 _He watched Naruto point at the slab of stone by his porch. "Who's Hashirama Senju? Isn't that the guy who ended the Konoha wars? But, was dead even before he did?"_

 _Madara only hummed in agreement, so the kid knew his stuff, but he didn't know all._

" _Why is his name there on your porch? and I can see it tattooed on your neck too."_

 _Madara shook his head, turning away from the child with a deep sigh of remorse. "He was my friend." He croaked in a whisper._

" _Oh….So you must be Madara Uchiha then?"_

 _This time, Madara freezed. He waited to be degraded. To hear the cries of a family lost because of his selfish acts. But there are none. Instead, Naruto looked on with awe._

" _Man, to be like sixty, you sure do look young. So that means you're Hashirama's true friend. At least….that's what he said in his journals."_

 _The boy began rambling in frustration about how hard it was to read adult language, but Madara wasn't concerned of that._

" _How did you obtain this information, child?"_

 _Naruto's head snapped up in a bit of shock. "Huh...oh I used to leave the the orphanage's school and go deep into the library. Hashirama's journals-and yours- were hidden kind of. Now I can't read them."_

 _In spite of his cold personality, Madara's face softened into a sad pity until Naruto smiled brightly. "You must have been lovers with Hashirama too. It's okay, I like other people too."_

 _Madara hummed and picked up his tools, walking into the house and letting the boy alone._

 _But, he ignored the fact that when the boy fell asleep under the spring sky, he went and retrieved him, placing him into a guest bedroom, and bundling him up with warm sheets and a nightlight. Madara Uchiha was never nice man, so he ignored it. He'd kick the boy out tomorrow to feel better about his identity._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _You needed a place to sleep and that's all. You have to be gone by later on."_

 _That was how the older man brushed off his hospitality the next day when watching the boy awake. He placed down a small pair of pants and a shirt on the bed. "Take a shower and come down to the kitchen."_

 _Madara waited in the kitchen, calculating how long Naruto would take before his salmon, soup, and rice grew cold. Thankfully, the child came in as Madara sat, placing the two trays on the table._

 _He looked cleaner than the day prior. His hair was just blond now and his skin looked the normal tan; however, he was still scrawny. Madara, in spite of himself, really wanted to fix the kid up._

 _The child bowed carefully. "Ohayō Gozaimasu, Madara-sama." The older man would have nodded in approval, but Naruto's boisterous laugh beat him. "I can't believe I just bowed. I make myself laugh. Hey! Thanks for breakfast. I'll be out of your hair soon."_

 _Madara only nodded as the two began eating. Occasionally, Naruto would stop and stare up at Madara, trying and failing to hide his awe._

" _So how did you start the war? Why?" He questioned, pushing his plate to the middle to show he was done._

 _Madara only grunted._

" _Oh, come on. You may as well pass your findings onto me. You're not exactly the man to go out dull, are you?"_

 _Madara thought for a moment. The kid did have a point because, in all honesty, Madara Uchiha wasn't a no one. Still..._

" _What does teaching you about my past experiences have to do with the way I leave thes God-Awful earth?"_

" _A legend." The boy answered. "People have to remember you somehow."_

 _Madara, in spite of himself, chose not to point out how he had already left a legacy. An already bad one, but a legacy nonetheless. He had no intention of changing the boy's 'awwed' views on him. And somehow, he hated that he even cared._

" _I wasn't a monster first." He spoke quietly, gaining Naruto's full attention. "I was a happy child, even in a rich dysfunctional family. I was happy because I had a friend. He accepted me through a lot because he was growing up in a household similar to mine."_

 _Naruto nodded sympathetically_

" _Hashirama Senju and I did everything together. We ate the same lunch, we trained the same way, we even decided to join ANBU together when we grew. ANBU back then wasn't how it is now. Back then, you could be as young as twelve to join ANBU._

 _When were were younger, Butsuma Senju, Hashirama's father, was the first hokage. He was a stern man, also very serious about war._

 _There was no war ever. But, when Hashirama and I were twenty, he was sent on a mission."_

" _And he wasn't ready for it." Naruto spoke in a whisper, connecting the dots._

" _Hai."_

" _So what does this have to do with how you started the war?"_

" _I'm getting to that. Hashirama didn't die on his mission, but he was taken hostage by a few Iwagakure assassins. Butsuma did nothing about it. While he believed things should be settled through violence, he wasn't necessarily a big fan of war._

 _Plus, he and Hashirama never held the same viewpoints. He wouldn't fight for a son who never wanted to be in the first place. Tobirama Senju was Hashirama's younger brother. Even though he held a stern personality and he was a brat, he cared deeply for his brother._

 _At only the age of fifteen, he had already seen two brothers die. Three days after Hashirama was taken, I saw Tobirama leaving the village with a pack. He was going to find his brother out of call."_

" _So you did it for him?" Naruto asked._

 _Madara nodded with his own stern glare. "I knew what Tobirama was feeling, for I had lost my own younger brother when he was just four. He was alone as was I. So I travelled to Iwagakure to find my….friend._

" _I wasn't too late, but I was too late. Hashirama hadn't died, but he wasn't himself. He was bruised badly, on the verge of passing with a few days to spare. He was broken. After getting Hashirama back, to my own accord, saving wasn't enough for me."_

" _Is it because you knew you were too late? That you really couldn't save him?"_

" _Exactly that. I knew, regardless if he made it back to Konoha or not, Hashirama Senju was going to die. And Tobirama knew that too. So, while the brothers had time to speak and give implicit goodbyes, I was on my own mission….to assassinate the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."_

 _Naruto awwed at this, his lips opening slightly in realization. "And you succeeded. And then you took full responsibility for your crime, so Iwagakure declared war on the hidden leaf village."_

" _Right on. And the war, which had eventually consisted of the world's greatest power, lasted for years. Call it what they want: The Konoha Wars, Madara Uchiha's Creation of darkness. But to me, it will always be the world."_

" _Because we live in war all the time." Naruto concluded in a whisper "So how did it all end?"_

" _Hashirama's organs were failing. One day, as I was feeding him, he asked me to stop the war. That he didn't like this new world._

" _I told the other villages to thank Hashirama Senju for ending the war. And as my friend took his final breaths of peace, five armies were marching out of Konoha."_

 _Madara hummed to signify the ending of his story._

" _That has to be the greatest story of all time." Naruto stated excitedly. "You are the coolest person ever."_

 _Madara crossed his arms over his chest., trying to deny that he liked talking to the kid. "You come from the orphanage, right?"_

 _A nod. "The war I started possibly killed your parents, put you in the orphanage, and ruined your life. You're talking to me as if I'm a friend. I'm not. I'm the bad guy, kid."_

 _At this, Naruto for once grew quiet. Madara wondered what the kid would do. Would he get up and fight Madara? He wanted having to kill the kid to not bother with him as much, but he couldn't deny that it would slightly hurt him._

 _Finally, Naruto shrugged. "Eh. You know there is no bad or good in this world, right?"_

" _How so? There are murderers, rapists, killers, and all other scum." Madara spoke in solemn._

" _Good and evil are social constructs. The morality of wisdom, what I learned from reading is that 'good' can become 'evil' at any point in time. Like, why is killing generally immoral, but when wartime comes, not only is killing okay, but the more you kill the higher respect you have?"_

 _Madara thought. "That is a good point, kid. Even I never thought of that."_

" _Because society made you believe you were evil. But, I'm sure Hashirama and Tobirama thought of you as good."_

 _Madara only nodded and looked at the table deep contemplation. If he wasn't evil, what the hell was he? Men like him, killed and laughed, because after a while, when the world got used to it, they were afraid not to._

" _I think you're awesome. You gave me food and clean clothes. Now, I don't know if you know about what's happening in Konoha right now. But, the village is weary. We don't trust our neighbors anymore."_

 _The raven stared at the blond with a hard look. It wasn't necessarily a glare, but he was thinking._

" _Plus I understand since your only bond was taken from you and you started the war. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."_

 _Naruto had already jumped from the table when Madara's fist touched where the tan face once was._

 _Madara hummed and picked up the dishes. If the boy knew the house already, maybe Madara could let him stay. Plus if he had fast reflexes, he could teach him a few things._

 _ **NSNS**_

" _So what is this place?" Naruto questioned scanning the underground field. "If you brought me here to kill me, I'm shocked. I thought we were bonding."_

" _We aren't, kid. And we may never. But, I would like to train you to defend yourself when you do leave. It seems appropriate and you're too skinny."_

 _Naruto nodded as Madara got into a stance, ready to show him some form of hand-to-hand combat. "Alright, Kingpin-Sensei. Show me how it's done."_

" _First get into this stance. It's the best fighting stance and I've used it all my years."_

 _They sparred for some time after Madara showed Naruto the basics. When they were finished, Madara decided that the ten year old was a great learner. Thus, he chose to sit him down so they could look through Madara's memory book._

" _This here are some of the findings I captured about humankind. It was after the war and I was on the run."_

 _Naruto squinted at the cursive writing. "What is this again? Your dream journal?" That earned him a punch to the head. "Sorry, I was joking."_

" _Don't, Naruto. These are serious theories."_

" _I know that. Some of them i've never even observed. In fact these are like sacred. Your own teachings. Hey, Kingpen-sensei?"_

" _Hm?"_

 _Naruto gave him the longest look. "If you aren't in action anymore, if you retired from being the most notorious crime lord in history, what are you now?"_

 _What was he? Madara had to think long and good for this one. He had millions of ryo from previous years. He didn't really go out unless to get food. He did nothing except…._

" _I'm a gardener. I take care of my garden."_

 _Naruto smiled. "It's a small garden, but I like that you care in a city like this. So what do you want in life?"_

" _What do I want in life?"_

" _Yeah, dreams and all that good stuff."_

" _Nothing. To live." He wanted nothing. He wanted to live._

" _That makes sense I guess. Do you…..do you feel like Hashirama is missing anything?"_

" _No. Hashirama is lucky. He got out good. He got out before killing out of wartime became a necessity, before discrimination came about, before the world was fucked. Hashi got out before getting out stopped being an option."_

 _Naruto nodded and opened his mouth for a suggestion. Almost like he knew how to 'fix' something. "You should travel. Explore and see the world."_

 _Madara shrugged and closed his book, handing it to Naruto to put up. "I don't like the world so much."_

" _Me neither, Kingpin, me neither."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Days turned to weeks. Weeks became months. And eventually, during their year together, Madara Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki had become a team._

 _They did more than train and study the world's occupants together. They would have tea meetings. Sometimes they went shopping, Naruto showed Madara a few basic pranks, they would wear large straws hats through the parks, playing 'I spy with my little eye.' Naruto was even allowed to take care of his garden and greenhouse._

 _Madara showed Naruto some of his teachings and even let him write in a journal after observing people on the streets. Naruto's theory, which Madara refused to admit he loved was, was 'a monster will always erect on two legs. His resemblance is of men and not a monster.'_

 _Madara found that he enjoyed Naruto's company as well as life a little more. To him, Naruto was a mini Hashirama._

 _Currently, the two were sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream under their large hats in celebration of Naruto's passing birthday._

 _Feeling a stare, Naruto looked over the Madara who was staring as well, but not at him. Madara's face showed a small smile to someone further away._

 _Naruto directed his attention far across the bench, where most of the town's people stood. Right in the midst of the shoppers, was an older man, slightly younger than Madara._

 _His hair was a white-grey, spiky in all directions. His eyes were pointed, a daring crimson, but daringly beautiful. Those red eyes matched the three striped upon his face, chin and cheeks. His Konoha helmet was covering part of them._

 _Just as Naruto was to speak, a younger man, who Naruto would later call Hiruzen, walked up to the white haired man. "Hokage-sensei." He spoke, gaining the white haired man's attention._

" _That man." Naruto spoke to Madara. "He was staring at you."_

 _Madara laughed a little "Why, yes."_

" _Was he angry with you?"_

 _Madara grew silent until he shook his head. "No, Naruto. All that's over now. Come let's go home."_

 _As they walked, Naruto had a little skip in his step. "I came to another conclusion, sensei."_

" _What is that?"_

" _Did you ever think about how instead how unfair life was?"_

" _Plenty of times" They reached the house and Madara opened the gate for the."_

" _Well it is."_

" _I hope I'm not the asshole who told you it was. How did this come about, Minarai?"_

" _Hey!?"_

 _The voice didn't belong to Naruto. It came from behind them. Turning, man and child stared at a blond woman, maybe forty years of age. Her blond hair in two ponytails and two men behind her._

 _At her appearance, Madara grimaced. "Tsunade Senju. Have you come back to haunt me?"_

" _You know her, sensei?"_

" _Of course. She is the granddaughter of Hashirama and a woman who tries to make her village happy. They want me in jail and she wants to amaze them."_

 _At this, Naruto pulled out a few throwing knives and glared at the woman, getting into the famous Madara stance; However, he was roughly pulled behind and pressed into Madara's armor._

" _If you want a final fight, I will give you one. But, if you touch this kid, I'll make sure you live painfully."_

 _The woman shook her head. "I'm not here to fight someone who my grandfather claimed to be a good friend...and lover. No matter how fast I can have you arrested."_

 _The Uchiha snorted. "I can kill you and the two men behind you now, and be out of Konoha in three hours with no trace I was even here."_

" _I'm not here to kill, fight, or arrest you." She stated with a growl. "But, you know if I leave and tell everyone that you're here, the whole town will be after….and they'll be after the kid too."_

 _Madara tensed. How could he be so inconsiderate? If Naruto ever babbled about this, the town would scorn him. They would call him a demon child for being acquainted with Madara. Naruto would be hated._

" _Sensei?"_

 _He looked down toward the small voice. The blue eyes were staring up at him with a solemn innocence...but there was fire too. The fire willing to risk and maybe lose his life for Madara; his only adult bond in the world._

" _Naruto, I must move." He stated._

 _Confusion. "What?"_

" _I have to move to another place in Konoha."_

 _Processing, Naruto wanted to know why this was important information. "Where will I go then?" So the boy knew Madara wanted to keep him safe instead of on the run with him._

 _At this, attention was focused on Tsunade. "Tell me, Tsunade, don't you have an assassin organization brewing?"_

 _This time, the hazel eyed woman tensed herself._

" _I know everything. Naruto here has been being trained by me for an entire year. His training with me has been so intense and so focused, he could probably wound all three of you in ten minutes."_

 _Naruto pointed to a tree nearby. "And there's another man in the tree. I can hear him breathing."_

 _The man within the tree dropped down quietly and crossed his arms in approval. Madara smiled at Naruto. "Good job, Minarai."_

 _To Tsunade again. "He'd be great for you. He's a brawler and he doesn't give up easily. If you don't want him in now, train him more. It'll be no use. He's too good. He knows all."_

 _Tsunade thought for a moment. "Sure, I'll take the kid, but you have to leave Madara. Disappear and if I ever see you again, my assassins will take you down."_

 _Madara and Naruto laughed at the same time. "I doubt that. I will have to give something the Naruto first."_

 _Madara walked within a house and searched his compartment. When he walked from the home with a small sword and a book, Naruto's eyes widened._

 _Madara kneeled down and placed the book within Naruto's pack he normally carried around. "Our findings. These are your teachings, sensei."_

" _I know." The older man whispered back. "Ours. Let no one else see them." He placed the sword in Naruto's hands._

 _They examined its glory. A symbol of the past wars. It was red and shiny. "Sensei, this is your war sword."_

" _I've always wanted to give this to someone very dear to me. So here you go." Madara placed the sword into a sheath and placed it on the back of Naruto's armor pack._

 _Tsunade stamped a little. "Come on, kid. You have great things to do."_

 _Madara stood and pressed Naruto's back against him, holding his shoulders as if they were taking portraits. "Hurt him, let him get hurt, and I will destroy everything and everyone you value."_

 _The female Senju shivered at his dark gaze. "I won't hurt, kid."_

" _And take care of him." Madara let Naruto walk slowly to Tsunade and her men, watching as the men congratulated Naruto on his young strength and insight, rubbing his hair and patting his back._

" _I will."_

 _The five began to leave Madara's home as he watched Naruto go the whole way. When they were at a distance, Naruto dropped his pack to the ground, and begin running at full speed back to Madara._

 _Madara crouched on the ground and opened his arms, letting the eleven year old fall into them. "You're seriously the best person in the world. I want you to know that." Naruto whispered in tears._

" _You are too, kid, you are too."_

 _ **NSNS**_

 _Five months passed since Naruto's departure. Madara usually sat in his room all day, drinking tea with little to do. He was happier, however, than he was before Naruto came into his life._

 _Currently, he was sitting in the kitchen of his new home._

 _ **Creak**_ _._

 _Frowning, the man stood and went to his window. He had been hearing it for over five minutes now, and who could possibly be at his home on an early spring morning._

 _Looking out, the man froze. There in his new garden, stood Naruto Uzumaki, plucking weeds. Madara coughed and that is when the boy looked up. "Well, Sensei, are you going to let me in?"_

 _Knowing the boy could hear him well, Madara laughed. "I was going to wait until you fell asleep." But, he went to the door anyway._

 _Naruto walked in and sat crossed leg before the small tea table, letting Madara fix him a cup. "I made sure no one followed. I just got done with my first mission and I wanted to tell you all about it."_

 _Madara sat too and watched Naruto sip his sweet tea. The boy smiled with his eyes closed. "I miss this."_

 _The older man sipped his own tea. "So you got my letter by bird."_

" _Of course. I figured we couldn't let each other go. We fight this world together, right, Sensei?"_

" _Hai, Minarai."_

* * *

"We sent letters every week by bird. After missions, he would come and have tea with me."

Sasuke was still in his state of shock. The sword, with its blood red handle, was hanging up under glass in their home. Naruto never even talked about it. He just looked at it.

"Why hadn't Tsunade ever taken you to jail, then?"

"Naruto wouldn't let that happen. He keeps them off my trail. Everyone, even other villages wanted me dead. If they sent someone, he handled them."

"Why do you seemed so stoked on helping my husband? Why are you trying to save his life?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because he saved mine. And not because he continuously kept me from getting locked up. But, because he helped me live and remember how precious life is, no matter how tragic. "

Madara looked at his hands with a small smile. "And as we spoke through the our letters and he came to visit me after a mission, I realize it as little Naruto trying to save Madara's life."

Not a moment later, that smile was gone. The man crossed his arms and growled out "So do you want my help or not? Now that Naruto is taken, no one is coming by each spring after a mission to help with the garden. I could be home."

After a small moment of silence, Itachi nodded. His mistake was walking closer demanding things. "Fine, where is he then."

Without moving, Madara put up his hand, tensing everything. "I may be over sixty, but I still have it. Do you really think that I would still be labeled as the most dangerous man if I didn't? Do not trigger me. If I'm here to retrieve my apprentice, I will call the shots. Keep treating me like a threat, I will show you one.

"Now give me your best fighters and Naruto's Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and walked to his room, a bit excited. Nashi was sitting up on the bed. "Nashi baby, you feel better?"

The little girl sniffed, but nodded with a smile. "I can breathe better mommy."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy's found daddy. I'm going to get him today."

Nashi blinked and stared for some time until she jumped and hugged Sasuke's around the neck. When his shoulder grew wet, he rubbed her back. "Aww, baby. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy." She croaked. "Thank you."

"Aww."

They comforted one another for a moment until Nashi pulled away and laid back down, wiping her blue eyes. "How long will you be gone this time, mommy?"

Sasuke gave a sad smile, not because it would take some time, but their situation had made Nashi realize the constant absence of both her parents. "I'll be back by tonight. So you have to wait up for us."

"I promise I will. But, you have to promise that you'll bring daddy back."

Sasuke grabbed her small hand and interlocked their pinkies. "I pinky promise."

* * *

They- Madara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji- had been traveling through the woods of Konoha for a few hours now and Sasuke couldn't believe how unaware he was. He was willing to search all around the world for Naruto, not even realizing the man could be right under his nose.

If he knew that four months ago,he wouldn't be afraid of how this reuniting would occur.

"I can't believe we didn't check Konoha itself." Neji spoke, voicing their disbelief. "Life just isn't fair."

Madara turned his direction. "No time to explain the 'how's.' Orochimaru's hideout is right before us. I think it'd be best if I went in and retrieved him. I'm quiet and I don't hesitate to kill."

They reached a wall and Madara began feeling around it. "I've been living longer than Orochimaru's mother was born, Kami have mercy on her soul for creating a snake like Orochimaru."

"We all kill, so are we not snakes as well?" Hinata questioned, watching as Madara's hand caught hold of something and the wall opened.

The old Uchiha laughed in return. "No. We admit our sins unlike him. Stay quiet." Madara tiptoed in, knife in his hand.

A silence ensued as the rest of them thought of the possibilities before them. Naruto being held captive for four months, how would he be?

Seconds turned to minutes and those minutes were long. Just as Sasuke spoke, Madara emerged with a tired looking Naruto on his back.

The blond had gotten bigger, in muscles. He didn't look a day old, however, and he looked well fed. Why would Orochimaru take care of him?

He grunted, causing Madara to let his apprentice down. Still, the Uchiha held Naruto's back as he stood on his own.

Neji was the first person to move. "Naruto." He hugged his friend tightly. "You're alive."

When the Uzumaki smiled, everyone else moved forward too, happy to have their friend back. They reunited, laughing and smiling with no care in the world.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Naruto." He spoke in a hushed tone.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the way his husband's shoulders tensed and how jumpy he grew. But, Sasuke was too happy. Too happy to see him again.

He smiled and just as he got close enough, strong tan hands wrapped around his neck, taking the air from him rapidly. "N-na-naruto." He spoke, staring into the man's eyes. They fell upon the ground together

They're a dark blue now, a new form of hatred. Sasuke couldn't hear the yelling around them. All he could hear were the words spitting from Naruto's lips.

"You _bitch,_ you fucking _murderer, snake."_

* * *

 _Naruto moved in and out of him, staring into his eyes with lust. "Oh, Sasuke. I fucking love you."_

 _Sasuke buried his face in his husband's chest, scratched at his shoulders, and bit on them softly. "I love you too, Naruto."_

 _It felt good to him. Naruto atop him felt so great. He was on cloud nine in a bliss that he enjoyed. Another reality._

 _The blond man smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead, pushing and pulling softer now, showing Sasuke a gentle boat. "I fucking love you with my life. And I would_ _ **never**_ _hurt you. I protect you, baby."_

* * *

But, that wasn't real now.

When his vision grew blurry, Naruto was grabbed away from him roughly by Itachi. It still wasn't enough to take the blond down. With all his strength he flipped back up and their friends tensed.

Itachi ran up first, only to be lifted by the throat and thrown into a nearby tree. There was a sharp cry of pain and Sasuke's inhaled sharply.

Seeing himself as a threat, Naruto kicked Hinata sharply in the face, making her nose instantly bleed. He punched Shikamaru and threw the man roughly into Neji.

Just as he pulled out a knife and ran over to his nearly unresponsive husband, Madara pulled the blond back, not letting him struggle much. As he pulled Naruto back away from Sasuke and into the woods, Sasuke heard the words of hate.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a monster like they said, Madara. He killed my best friend Kabuto, and made my own daughter believe that she was birthed by him. He's a snake. I don't know why they were defending him to begin with. I have...I have to kill him. That's what they said."

Then they were gone. Neji rubbed at his bruised hand and helped whoever was closest to him; Itachi still crying in pain due to his back.

Hinata's nose was bleeding and Shikamaru's eye was already turning a nasty purple. He was breathing hard because seconds ago, he was going to kill his own best friend for what he'd become.

"What just happened?" Someone whispered in agony.

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto's hands weren't around his own neck. And he couldn't feel them anymore. He had already caught his breath. But, Sasuke was still clutching his throat, to cover himself from clutching his twisting heart; still having a hard time breathing.

 **So Madara really raised and trained Naruto. No, Tobirama did not set Madara up to get caught by Tsunade. even then Tobirama was protecting Mada since he saved his brother before it was too late. I made the first hokage Hashirama's father. I tried to be original. And yes, I did kind of make Hashirama and Madara secret lovers.**

 **The reason Tsunade was scared due to Naruto being taken hostage was due to the fact she was remembering the promise Madara made he make. He would destroy her if he got hurt.**

 **Madara is very dear to Naruto and vice versa. They hold an extremely strong bond and I hope you guys kind of get why.**

 **It's weird having Naruto as a hero in my other fic and then having him hit Sasuke in here, trying to kill him. They actually broke Naruto so now he hates Sasuke and remembers nothing about him, but bad things. That's why Orochimaru just let Madara take Naruto so easily, becaue he wanted Naruto to kill Sasuke.**

 **Shikamara is scared and he feels weak. He didn't even have the strength to kill Naruto, failing him and not upholding his promise. Even if he was strong enough, Shikamaru wouldn't have done it.**

 **I hope it gets better for Sasuke. :(**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	9. Until We Meet Again

**Until We Meet Again**

 **Hello, guys.**

They were all still sitting there, trying to collect their thoughts on what happened.

Despite her bloody nose, Hinata crouched next to Sasuke, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "It'll be fine." She assured to her unresponsive friend.

Neji shook his head in defeat. "They were right. Orochimaru actually broke him. I don't know how though...he was supposed to be strong. They recreated Naruto and made him a weapon. He hates Sasuke."

"Stop that Neji." Hinata scolded softly.

At the time, Sasuke chose to speak. He let go of his neck, looked toward the ground and shook his head. "No, he's right. We should have come sooner. I guess that's why it was so easy to retrieve him." Tears brimmed his dark eyes and he covered his eyes. "Because they knew they had already broke him."

Itachi lifted himself, rubbing his back. "I still can't believe it. I mean, sure they were strong. They were good, but Naruto's even better. Hell, if Madara didn't know Naruto, I'm sure we'd be fucked up and Sasuke would be dead by now."

Everyone had added their input, save for Shikamaru. And Sasuke knew why. "Shikamaru? Are you alright?"

The Nara shook his head, not bothering to hide his turmoil. "I was supposed to kill him. He told me to. I'm not strong enough."

"No. Naruto will get through this. We just have to stay strong."

"You just have to stay away from him." Itachi stated. "I know it'll be hard because you just got him back. The truth is you didn't get him back. He wants to kill you and no one will stop him. Look at us."

Sasuke held in his tears and nodded rapidly as Naruto and Madara returned. The former man sat upon a stump far from Sasuke, his head down.

"Sorry Hinata, Neji, Shika, and Itachi. I shouldn't have let me anger get the best of me. I just don't understand why you tried to protect that man when he hurt many people."

Itachi growled. "You're lucky we came to your rescue. Now, I don't know what they did, bt you won't degrade my brother while I'm here."

Sasuke opened his mouth. "It's not his fau-"

"No. You're lucky Madara is here. Don't patronize me. Treat me like a threat and I'll show you one. Because if I really wanted you all dead, it would be a reality right now."

Before a fight could begin, Sasuke stood with a forced grin, dusting off his pants and ignoring blue eyes narrow at him. "Come Hinata, I'll clean up your nose. Then, we should probably get back to base now. I don't want to be gone for too long.' he immediately turns around, with Hinata in suit.

When they were gone, Naruto shook his head. "That man is a murderer….a horrid man. I hate Obito, Rin, and Kakashi for abusing me, but I hate him even more for taking my happiness."

Shikamaru did his best to avoid Naruto's gaze while Neji only shrugged. Itachi, however, shook his head. "What happened to you man? You were so brave and now you're a...a."

"A monster" Naruto questioned with a dead look. "See to it that being hurt repeatedly makes a monster out of someone.' then he grew distant, snarling at the tree before him. Silence, then he abruptly got up to walk away.

Itachi stepped forward, but Mada grabbed him. "He will not hurt Sasuke at all, he doesn't want to be around anyone is all."

Madara whisperes 'he's broken. They really broke him.'

"Why do you do that?" Shikamaru asked. "At base, you're worried about him, when you get him, you act stronger, and when he leaves, you're worried again. Why do you act strong when he's around? Are you scared to show him your weak points?"

"No, you scum. He needs someone to lean on. Everyone always leans on him, but nobody lends him a shoulder, except Sasuke, of course. But he doesn't remember that, does he?"

* * *

As Sasuke applied ointment to Hinata's nose and put a bandage over it, Hinata is confused. 'Why are you so calm Sasuke? Do you understand that they made Naruto into a monster."

Sasuke shook his head and continued rubbing his friend's nose. He smiled softly although his eyes were welling, unaware of the blue eyes narrowed toward him behind the trees.

"My husband is not a monster, Hinata. I understand that you're basing it off what you saw, but Naruto is strong. Eventually, he will remember his place in the world. He's not a monster."

Hinata moved back in utter confusion. "Sasuke, his only purpose when he got out was to destroy you. He let them lie to him and made him a monster. I don't know what you saw. When is a monster not a monster?"

Sasuke only smiled again. "When you love it." he said softly with a smile on his face.

* * *

" _Can you not do this?" Sasuke questioned, his pregnant belly rubbing against his desk at base._

 _Naruto, standing with full body armor on, only smiled and cheered, gaining everyone's attention. "But, you're so damn beautiful, Sas. Hey, guys isn't he beautiful?"_

 _Other specialists within the room began to cheer loudly as Sasuke covered his face. "Naruto, you have to leave for your mission."_

 _He wouldn't admit, but he liked that Naruto was holding off his mission just to speak with him and flatter him."_

 _The man only shook his head. "Are you a magician? Because everytime I look at you, everyone else disappears."_

 _Sasuke blushed deeply as Sakura cheered._

 _Naruto laughed and looked toward the pinkette. "You like my Sasuke pick-up lines? I have a ton."_

 _The woman nodded. "Go for it." She cheered, ignoring Sasuke's pleas of not encouraging Naruto._

 _Naruto leaned closer to his husband. "If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."_

" _Stop!" Sasuke wanted it to be harsh, but his voice came out as a high whine._

" _Hey baby. Not you, Sas. I was talking to the baby in your stomach, I swear."_

" _You're the worst." Sasuke whispered, trying to hide his smile. "You're so corny sometimes."_

" _But, you love me." Naruto smiled and kissed him lightly._

 _The door slammed open and Tsunade stormed over to Naruto, punching him atop his head. "You can flirt with your husband when you finish your mission."_

 _As she pulled Naruto away, the blond kissed his palm and pointed it toward his husband. "I love you, love."_

* * *

Hinata smiled a bit at this as the blue eyes behind them widened slightly. "You're right. As long as you keep good faith, you'll get through this, Sasuke. We all will. Even Naruto."

"He's strong enough not to be succumbed by someone else's hatred for me."

"No….he's strong because he loves you. No amount of torture can stop what he always felt or you. Just ask for the world, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow before his friend continued.

"Ask for the world and he'll give it to you. He'll do anything: Break his back, lose a limb, conquer the world, lose his mind. He'll give you the whole world, I swear. Everyone knows this. He'll make a throne for you, tired as hell. And when you sit upon that throne, he'll just sit on the ground beside you. Tired but happy that you're happy."

The two assassins were unaware of the shocked blue eyes turning and retreating swiftly.

* * *

Naruto sat on his original stump with a look of agony on his face. His back stung like hell. Madara raised a dark brow of concern.

"What's wrong?"

The blond shook his head. "Nothing." But it came out as a strangled whine. He was really in pain.

Visions were popping up in his head and he couldn't let them go.

 _ **In his eyes, there was a report on his desk. A mission report. He was swiftly filling it out. A poke on his shoulder interrupted him.**_

" _ **Hold on, baby. I'm trying to figure out this report."**_

 _ **A lithe body climbed onto his back and the unknown person buried there face in Naruto's neck.**_

 _ **They poked Naruto's back again and again. Naruto growled slightly. "Babe, stop. I'm doing work."**_

 _ **They poked at his back more. "Stop being childish dammit." Naruto growled out.**_

 _ **The person upon his back whined a little and began poking his back further. "Pay attention to me." It said and Naruto realized it as another man's voice.**_

 _ **Naruto threw his report across the room and grabbed the smaller man's waist, pulling him into his lap. "I said stop, didn't I?" He growled.**_

 _ **The person, whose face was blurred, giggled. "Do something about it, Dobe." He taunted.**_

 _ **Naruto couldn't see the person's face, but he knew, just by looking at the man, his anger had dwindled.**_

" _ **You do this all the time, dammit. When I'm working, you can't persistently try to gain my attention."**_

 _ **Leaning down to kiss the smaller man, Naruto visibly shuddered at how intense it felt.**_

" _ **And I will do something about it."**_

Naruto winced in pain, but his vision was interrupted by a question. He looked to see the enemy staring at him with a feigned look of concern. "Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned.

Looking down with a broody expression, Naruto nodded slowly, ignoring the temptation of killing the Uchiha. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Sasuke place a hand on the blond's shoulder. In return, Naruto jumped back and tore off his shirt. "Stay away from me!" He screamed in agony.

Sasuke stared at the marks on the man's muscled form. He had seen them before from other missions because Obito's doing was a mental breakdown, not physical, but when Naruto turned around to double over and throw up, their crew gasped.

One the entirety of his back, was a sticky tar. It was solid, but bubbling each time the man moved.

Sasuke had never seen this before, and he knew this was the beginning of Naruto's recreation when he was fully broken down.

Naruto shook after a moment. "Let's get back, I want to see my daughter."

Itachi disagreed. "You will not be seeing Nashi until you are stable."

The Uzumaki stood in anger until his mentor put a hand up. "He's right, Naruto. Nashi will not want to see her parents not loving each other as she's always seen. She doesn't want to see her mother or father hurt."

The blond pointed harshly at Sasuke. " _He_ is not her mother."

It grew deathly quiet as Sasuke's eyes welled. "I am her mother. I birthed her. I nourished her. I am a part of her as much as you are."

Naruto seemed unconvinced. "I will kill Obito, Rin, and Kakashi when I am stronger and all my ties to this life will be done. I will take Nashi away from him and he will be out of my life for good."

* * *

Naruto hated this. He was confined in this room Itachi had issued him too. Far away from Sasuke and Nashi's room as if he were a threat to his own baby girl.

There was nothing he could do about this situation but sleep it off until time worked out for him. Just as he laid upon the bed, there was a knock on his door.

Glaring hard, since it probably was Itachi giving him rles, the man stood and walked slowly to the door. He opened widely with a hard glare, only to become shocked as something small tackled him.

"Daddy!"

Naruto stared at his little girl wide eyed as Sasuke Uchiha walked in and closed the door. "Nashi." He whispered. "You have to be quiet."

Nashi looked guilty. "I'm sorry, mommy. But daddy is right here!"

Besides the pained look on his expression, Sasuke smiled softly at the child. "I know, baby."

At this point, Naruto had gotten upon the bed and sat the little girl upon his lap. He was smiling ever so softly.

Nashi tapped his cheek. "Bad, daddy. You make mommy go all around the world to look for you. Mommy went to Pawis and she snuck out when Uncle Ita told him not to. He went to Iwa ober night and he told me you were trying to play hide and seek."

Naruto only smiled. He didn't want the image of Sasuke being horrible in Nashi's eyes. Not until they were away and she was older at least. Even then, he felt bad about that.

Hugging the girl, he kissed he forehead. "I'm sorry, love."

Nashi grimaced a little. "You got uglier, daddy."

Naruto frowned slightly. How could he forget that his daughter was the bane of his existence. "Okay." He stated calmly.

"And your head is bigger." She spoke loudly.

"Yeah, Nashi. Now be quiet."

"But you're so ugly." She whined.

Naruto growled. "Shut up, now. I swear I will kick your ass."

Nashi only giggled, casuing her mother to giggle as well.

They spoke for what seemed like hours-even Sasuke spoke- until Nashi fell asleep at one. When Naruto made sure the three year old was asleep, he looked toward Sasuke, who stood by the door.

"Why?" He questioned quietly without looking. Why would the Uchiha risk his life to look for him? Why would he come here knowing that Naruto could kill him and get away? Why would he defy Itachi's orders and bring Nashi?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Because I know you wouldn't hurt Nashi. They only programmed you to hate me."

The raven went to retrieve the child, ready to take her back to the room before everyone else woke up. Naruto helped lift her and he walked Sasuke to the door, where the raven turned to him.

Reaching out cautiously, he poked Naruto's forehead with a small smile. They stared at one another for a while; Naruto not blinking and Sasuke still poking his forehead.

"I still love you, no matter what."

And then he left. Naruto stared at the closed door for a moment and blinked to keep the vision from his head and to stop his aching back.

 **Sorry it's late. I'm rushing. Please review.**


	10. This Man

**This Man**

 **Hi, friends. Okay so not long after I posted the last chapter, another member messaged me and told me they loved my Naruto fics. Shout out to the awesome Davvid9 who also likes Narusasu. Davvid9 is awesome. :)**

Since his return three weeks ago, Naruto had gotten along with everyone just fine. By fine he meant, he didn't attack every five seconds. Other assassins found it hard to get over there shock of Naruto now hating Sasuke, the man he always wanted to protect.

Nashi, being so dense, hadn't noticed and both her parents were fine with that. Shikamaru was having a hard time accepting that Kabuto Yakushi was Naruto's dead best friend while Naruto and Sasuke avoided one another at all costs.

The Uzumaki didn't understand this as he woke early to train, Sasuke once again on his rising thoughts. What Orochimaru had told him, Sasuke was an evil being; However based on his recent observations, Sasuke Uchiha could hardly be a threat.

Hell, he didn't even fight back when Naruto first attempted to kill him. Nashi really loved him and when they were together, he was all she spoke about.

 _Mommy says I have to be nice to other kids._

 _Mommy is going to take me to see the kages of Konoha, daddy._

 _Mommy says you don't like the tea he makes because it's bitter. He says you like sweet stuff._

 _Mommy is funny._

Sasuke walked around and talked to everyone with a smile on his face; he laughed with others. Everyone. When Naruto saw him talking to Suigetsu, Sasuke's apparent best friend, the blond would go into his room and punch the bed rapidly. He didn't understand why he was angry about that.

When Sasuke and Naruto were around each other, it was a calming awkward. The comfort that they knew: the other won't kill me yet.

Sasuke would often blush lightly and say things Naruto used to like and do. Even when Naruto stared blankly at him, Sasuke would only twiddle with the fingers interlocked behind his back and move his foot back and forth, staring at the ground with a flushing smile.

It was obvious he loved Naruto. At least, he still did.

There were other moments when a pained expression reached Sasuke's face and he would look away from Naruto. So sad that he had him, but didn't really have him.

Naruto stood to dismiss his thoughts as he slipped on some joggers and a tank, walking silently to the Akatsuki stimulation training room. He'd only need an hour while everyone else wouldn't be up for a while.

All he needed to do was practice his shooting and just work out. When shooting was done, it grew hot, so the man removed his tank, not caring about the cool air hitting his tarred back.

He walked over to a punching bag and wrapped his bruised hands in bandages, beginning to rapidly punch the object in order to succumb his thoughts.

His thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha. Known for more than five years as Sasuke Uzumaki.

Naruto froze, hearing the soft breathing of someone. Turning to his right, where the stimulation door stood, he spotted Sasuke twiddling with the orange pistol within his pale hands. The display reminded him of something.

" _ **You really want to know?" The blond whispered.**_

 _ **The faceless man before him placed his hands behind his back in a innocent manner, looking away when Naruto towered over him and placed both hands on the side of his head.**_

" _ **Maybe."**_

" _ **Well. I'm farmer Naruto, baby. And tonight...I'm going to teach you how to pluck a pear."**_

 _ **Pale legs instantly lifted and wrapped around the Uzumaki's broad form. He was an assassin; he was flexible like that.**_

" _ **Will you?"**_

The man was looking shyly at him as he turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was here. I'll wait to practice my shooting."

As he reached the door, Naruto called him back, regretting that even as his tar began to burn his back slightly. "I don't mind."

Sasuke froze and turned to Naruto. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Nodding, the man swiftly walked over to the shooting range.

Naruto continued with his own training, looking out of the corner of his eyes at the raven. How could he not notice him. He had never seen anyone train in a dark blue night gown. Just as he went back to punching, he watched Sasuke press the long range button.

No one could shoot long range with a pistol.

"Are you really doing that with a pistol?" He questioned in a lowered voice.

Sasuke turned with his yes widened until they softened. "Yeah." He looked down at the orange weapon. "This is my lucky pistol."

They examined it. Naruto with a raised brow, his husband with a small smile.

"You gave me this when we were 17. Before we got married. At first I didn't know how to shoot, but you showed me and when I practiced with your pistol, you let me have it."

Naruto just continued to stare at the sad smile on the pale man's face. When the raven was about to speak further, the stimulation voice sounded.

"Sasuke Uchiha: Long range shooting practice with the type B pistol will begin in T minus five seconds." Naruto watched as Sasuke quickly aimed, eyes searching before him where the targets would appear. "Four...three...two...one...begin."

The first target, a thin metal man, appeared, and Sasuke shot him in his head. Next were two. Sasuke shot him the one with a gun first and then shot the other in the chest.

This went on and no matter how bad they had lied and said sasuke was, Naruto thought the man was really good.

When it ended, the woman's voice spoke loudly. "100% of targets hit in vital places."

Sasuke nodded and looked to Naruto, who was still watching intently. "That was really good."

Sasuke blushed deeply and thanked his husband.

"Seriously. I don't even use a pistol that good. I mean you could seriously make a sn-"

The blond froze in his words and they both stared wide eyed at one another.

"A sniper out of a pistol." the raven finished.

Naruto's back began to bubble as he stared in an utter realization.

 _ **Naruto watch the man hit the targets as they got further and further. He had to give the man a dazzling smile. "Damn you're good with that. You can make a sniper out of a pistol."**_

 _ **The smaller man pushed the gun forward with a shy thank you. He placed it on safety as Naruto stood over him. "Here's your gun. Thanks."**_

 _ **Naruto grabbed the gun out of the pale hand, only to place it in the raven's waistband. He leaned closer until his lips were hovering over the smaller teen's.**_

 _ **Close enough to encompass the other, like he was protecting him.**_

 _ **Close enough for the raven to feel everything.**_

" _ **Keep it," The name he spoke was blurred out. "it's my gift to you."**_

" _ **Thanks." the raven whispered. But, this time it came out as a hoarse whisper. And Naruto knew that. The blond teen closed the space between them.**_

 _ **Now, he was close enough to feel everything and process absolutely nothing**_ _._

Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke came closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." came the hast reply as Naruto retreated to his own room. He slammed his door and leaned against it, crying in pain with the contact of the tar.

He didn't understand himself. He didn't want to know Sasuke because the man is a destroyer, but every now and then, even as he knew they all lied and destroyed him, the blond tried not to feel anything for Sasuke because he didn't remember.

But, Sasuke Uchiha was making that hard. He was so damned beautiful and lovely to everyone, a good mother, forgiving.

And Naruto was making it even harder….because he wanted Sasuke he wanted to love Sasuke as much as the man claimed to love him.

Thinking of these things now made his head hurt, so the man decided to sleep.

* * *

The next time he woke, Shikamaru was shaking him rapidly with a small smile. "We got some tabs, man. Wake up."

Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it? Is Nashi alright? Is Sasuke alr- I mean is everything okay?"

Shikamaru raised an amused grin, but continued. "Kakashi has a mission tonight himself and we know when. We know where."

The tan jaw clenched. "Put me on that." He ordered.

Shikamaru only nodded. "You already are. I took care of it. It starts in forty minutes and you'll have to be twenty miles out. We'll also have to find an Intercom specialist for you. Would Madara be alright?"

Naruto looked down and bit his finger. It wasn't that he didn't want his sensei, but "I thought Sasuke...would be my...you know? I'd feel more comfortable with him in my ear." He finished lamely.

Shikamaru smiled. "You remembering things?"

"I remember most things. There are still pieces that are missing and those pieces connect everything."

"Sasuke it is. Be ready alright?"

* * *

The Uchiha wasn't sure if he were ready for this mission. The last time Naruto went out, he was kidnapped, mentally abused, and tried to kill Sasuke. This time could be worse.

His nerves were obvious as they all waited in the specialist room, Neji fixing up Naruto's suit.

Kakashi's mission was to assassinate Kimimaro, a young man who turned rogue from Orochimaru's organization. Naruto's mission was to get to the Opera and take Kakashi out before his own mission proceeded.

The man was excited to be back in action. He felt happy as Nashi, who was thankfully oblivious to the situation asked him many questions. "You get to go watch a sing-song play, daddy?"

Naruto nodded. "I sure do. Daddy gets a front row seat."

Sasuke bit his finger nail as Nashi hugged her father's pant leg. "Are you saving the world daddy?"

Naruto stopped and looked down at his clone. "I'm saving a lot of things, baby." He rubbed her chin as she smiled. "I get to save the world and me."

"Will I save the world?"

"No." It was an instant reply and the whole room froze. It was unspoken agreement that all kids raised by assassins became one. Naruto was defying that and that made everyone weary of his standing.

He looked to Nashi. "Daddy got sick and hurt a lot trying to save the world. I don't want my baby girl to be the same."

It was still quiet. "But, I want to save the world." She stated, eyes welling.

Sasuke stepped in. "There are many other ways to save the world, Nashi. You can be a doctor. An officer. You can be anything you want."

Naruto nodded to Sasuke. "We'll support you no matter what. Now it's time for daddy to go."

"Say bye, pear." Sasuke spoke quietly. "You're getting tucked in when daddy leaves." The girl nodded and gave her father a small kiss.

When she ran from the room, Naruto buttoned his suit addressing Sasuke. "If you're worried about me, I'll be fine. I swear."

While he would have chosen their usual goodbye kiss, the Uchiha was fine with even the smallest reassurance.

The Opera was large. That much was obvious as Naruto entered the back stairs and door. "This place is fabulous." He spoke in wonderment to Sasuke.

Sasuke only hummed as he watched through his husband's hidden camera, finding even the smallest flaws.

"There's a balcony above the stage, Naruto. Right across from where Kakashi is."

"The best seat in the house I see. What kind of play is this?"

"Old western migration. Steel workers and hay riders." Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto swiftly climb the ladder behind stage. "There's hay below if you want to jump down. Just in case."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." He forced. The man looked all around for his rescuee.

"Kimimaro is forty degrees to the left of your eyesight; directly diagonal to the balcony."

Naruto lifted his gun. "Any sight on that masked son of a bitch?"

Sasuke squinted. "Look to the right. There's a heat signal over there."

Naruto looked, but saw nothing. "It's just an empty balcony." At this moment he growled. "Dammit, this music is killing me. How the hell to people listen to this?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Look further. The signal's alone, making it an odd ball out."

Naruto turned further. "There, Naruto. Do you see him?"

Naruto squinted, but eventually found the pale man wearing dark clothing on the balcony. "He's in my sight." The blond grimaced.

"He'll have a chance of killing Kimimaro even if you do shoot him, Naruto?"

"I have a plan." With his needle gun, Naruto made sure to shoot next to Kimimaro's head. The white haired man looked around frantically and stood, ready to leave.

On the other side of the room, Naruto watched as Kakashi cursed and began to slide down the spring he was on.

"Good job." Sasuke whispered.

"I know that you're the only one that can shoot a moving target. Kakashi wouldn't be able to."

He couldn't see it, but Sasuke was smiling softly behind his computer. "Kakashi is on the move to his car to follow Kimimaro. There are no heat signals around you, so proceed to extract on plan B."

"Much obliged." The 23 year old climbed to the outer edges of the balcony. "Boy, this better be a lot of hay."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's camera moved backward and went blank. Naruto stood from the hay with a laugh. "That was the best thing ever."

"The mission, Naruto." Sasuke spoke.

The blond nodded and took the back exit. "I may be a little late, but I have a plan." Just as Naruto ran outdoors, Kimimaro's car sped past him, Kakashi's car nearly ten second later.

"You have it right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled a remote from his pocket. "I have it, lov-uh…" He grunted. "I have it." The blond pressed the button- though it was a little too quickly.

One of Kakashi's car scraps came straight at him and Sasuke screamed at he heard it; the sound of metal hitting flesh.

Naruto's camera fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" He called for his husband, gaining the attention of others in the room. Madara walked over and stared at the screen, a hard look on his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again. But, the blond's camera remained facing upward. The raven turned. "Send a chopper to get him, now!"

Hinata nodded and reached for the phone as Sasuke covered his mouth. "Naruto. Naruto. Say something. Ruto, speak to me."

The last pleaful whisper. "Please."

After a moment of silence, the blond coughed loudly and groaned. "I scrapped my chest." He croaked. "There's blood….there's blood, everywhere."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't move, okay? You're fine."

"The mission is done." Naruto sighed out. "Kakashi Hatake is KIA and Kimimaro lives to see another."

Sasuke smiled and rested his elbows on the table, his face in his hand. His laugh came sort of sob like and Naruto let out a sad smile.

"Is there-"

"I sent a chopper. You'll be in good shape soon. I have you."

It grew quiet, only Naruto's heavy pants. "You have me?" he repeated.

Sasuke smiled widely, unaware of everyone still watching and listening. "Yeah. I have you, I swear to god I have you."

* * *

"Be still" The Uchiha ordered calmly as he dabbed the cut upon his husband's chest.

"This is dangerous." Naruto stated, moving back more on the sink. His shirt was removed and Sasuke, still shorter when the blond sat, was leaning onto him. "You can't be around me."

"I can. You haven't tried to kill me in weeks. You may not remember, but that's fine. I think you're getting better."

Sasuke stood on the tip of his toes and leaned closer to Naruto's chest, rubbing alcohol onto it. The blond man winced. "Still, Naruto."

"Sorry."

Naruto watched the raven's concentrated face intently. "Hey uh….thanks."

The pure Uchiha moved back with a confused look. "For?" He inquired.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "For you know….looking out for me. For caring. I think I remember when you did."

Sasuke stared a moment and then smiled softly. Swiftly, he placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead, like before, but now his own eyes were closed. So Naruto closed them too, to feel everything.

Abruptly, Sasuke hugged him and and buried his pale face into Naruto's neck.

"I always did and I always will."

After a moment, Naruto hugged back around Sasuke's waist, armoring the man fully. For once he didn't care about the aching tar on his back.

It felt good to hold the man like this. It was like he could recreate his past. Or live it again.

 **That tar on Naruto's back has so much to do with why Naruto cannot remember Sasuke. Orochimaru is an ass. He sucks.**

 **Well, that's the chapter. Review, my friends.**


	11. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

 **Well, the tar is about to finally be revealed in this chapter. Also, after this, there are only two more chapters. Next chapter is basically the final chapter, while the final is sort of an aftermath. Who's sad? Who's excited?**

 **After my three-chapter Naruita, I have to go work on my spin on Naruto, a story for my favorite gal, Silkbunnies. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

Sasuke scanned the contents of the folder in his hands. "This is the mission?" He questioned.

Itachi nodded. "All you have to do is go in and go out."

Sasuke raised a brow at his brother. "And you want me to go with him?"

"Don't even give me that look." Itachi snorted. "I know you've been sneaking Nashi in there to see him and I saw you two talking in the training room. He's safer now."

Sasuke blushed and nodded. "I'm going to go brief him."

Just as he turned to leave, Itachi stopped him. "You might want to change, otouto. Naruto will be pissed with what you have on."

Sasuke scanned his clothing. Boxers that were obscured by a long black shirt with an orange Uzumaki symbol on it. He thought this was fine. "Naruto doesn't even wear this shirt anymore."

Itachi sighed. "That's not why he'll be pissed, but go ahead."

Shaking his head, the married Uzumaki walked from the room, trailing to Naruto's own, not noticing the stares of others. Just as he turned the corner, he froze by Naruto's door, hearing Nashi's obnoxious voice.

The man looked inside and smiled at the sight. Naruto was sitting on the bed, watching his little girl, who was talking and putting her a disk within its player, her little diaper sticking in the air.

"This is my favorite movie, daddy."

The sentence made the Uchiha blush as Nashi played the film and sat next to Naruto, leaning into his side with a wide grin.

He knew what was on the tape; Naruto himself made it a year ago.

The tape began and the blond man turned his head in confusion. On screen was Naruto at just sixteen years old.

" _Hi, friends and family of the future. My name's Naruto and my friend Shika just bought me a camera to save memories."_

 _Naruto laughed a little at this. "Well, I'm going to use this baby to my advantage. See that pretty thing behind me?"_

 _At this, Naruto turned the camera a bit and zoomed. Directly on a younger Sasuke, who had been reading a book, and taking notes on it._

" _Well, that's Sasuke Uchiha and he and I recently went on a date. I'm going to ask him out again. Wish me luck."_

 _Naruto lifted the camera and turned it toward the first person view. He walked over to Sasuke, who had still been entranced by his book._

" _Sasuke?"_

 _The raven teen looked up, and a genuine smile erupted on his face. "Hello, Naruto. Are you filming?"_

 _Naruto zoomed in on the Uchiha's face. "Just the beauties of the world."_

 _Sasuke looked confused until he laughed softly. "Wow. Anything I can do for you?"_

" _Well, I was just wondering if you you wanted to go on a date with me again?"_

 _Sasuke put a hand on his chin. "Our first date did go really well. You aren't doing this on camera for me to say yes, are you?"_

 _Naruto laughed softly, maybe so entranced by him that it came out nervous. "Maybe"._

 _Sasuke deadpanned "I was going to agree anyway."_

The camera went blank, but not so long, as another image popped up on screen.

 _Naruto was taking a sort of selfie video. He held the camera up to display his face and torso. He wore a black suit with a dark blue tie and a large grin._

" _Hey, guys. This is absolutely the best day of my life." He smiled to display the crinkling of his eyes. "I just got married to my love. Even though I'm only nineteen. I love love love him. He's sporting an orange tie with his suit for me."_

 _At this, he turned the camera to the pale teen sitting next to him. "Sasuke, baby, look at the camera."_

 _Sasuke only tapped Naruto's thigh. He was busy speaking to Tsunade about new home decorations._

" _Hold on, Naruto." He speaks. "I don't want anything too bright, Tsunade-sama…..umhm."_

 _Naruto turned the camera back to him with a pout. "My baby is ignoring me."_

 _When he turned the camera back to Sasuke, the raven showed a deadpanned look at the camera._

 _Naruto laughed loudly and kissed the man's cheek. "It's your wedding, Sas, lighten up. Our day." After a moment, the raven looked away from the camera and flushed a little._

 _Naruto stared at his husband for a moment before speaking. "Hey, Sas. Will you remember me in a year?"_

" _Of course, Ruto." The raven spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

" _Will you remember me in a week?"_

" _Yes, dobe."_

 _Naruto nodded. "Well then. Knock knock?"_

 _Sasuke frowned. "Who's there?"_

 _Naruto gasped. "You forgot me already."_

 _Sasuke frowned and grumbled something incoherent, causing his immature husband to laugh even more. "Lighten up."_

" _Knock knock." Naruto said again._

 _Instead of staring directly at the blond, Sasuke stared at Naruto's face through the camera. He crossed his arms. "No because it's going to be stupid."_

" _It won't, I promise."_

" _Fine. Who's there?"_

" _Cash." Naruto spoke._

 _A dark brow was risen and Sasuke looked down._

" _No, you have to look at the camera."_

 _Another huff and obsidian eyes stared at the camera. "Cash who, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto snorted. "No thank you. I'd rather have a peanut."_

 _Silence. Sasuke thought for a hot second. Cashew equals cash who. But Naruto wants a peanut._

 _He blinked and continued to stare at his husband through the camera. When Naruto finally wiggled his eyebrows, the raven looked away, giggling softly. "You're ridiculous."_

" _There's that smile." The blond kissed the pale man's forehead, laughing as an embarrassed Sasuke leaned closer._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Sasuke Uchiha, or now Sasuke Uzumaki, this beautiful man is extremely vulnerable to corny jokes."_

Sasuke covered his mouth when a laugh almost escaped when the next video clip popped onto screen. He was wearing the same t-shirt on the video as he had currently. And hell did he look tired.

 _The raven waved to the camera. He sat crossed legged on the bed, his back facing the bathroom._

" _Hi, Naruto's camera. So I woke up and Naruto was gone in the shower. We left Paris yesterday and came to Brazil for the rest of our honeymoon, but there are bugs everywhere and I don't like being alone. He knows that. So before he gets out of the shower, I set up two pranks. This'll teach him. I learned from him anyway."_

 _Sasuke giggled as he heard the shower turn off. Turning on his side, Sasuke watched and whistled as his husband opened the door, with a towel low on his hips._

 _Naruto smiled but looked down with a frown. Across the door was a thick red string obviously there for him to trip. "What is this, Sas?"_

 _Sasuke shrugged and in a monotone voice "I don't know. I just thought it'd be funny if you tripped over it."_

" _Well, it wasn't smart. I can obviously-" Naruto lifted his foot, but just as it touched ground beyond the string, the man slipped on his butt. He slipped on the baby oil Sasuke had smeared on the wooden floor._

 _Sasuke was laughing, covering his mouth, and giving a thumbs up everytime Naruto attempted to stand, but slipped again. Finally, instead of getting up, Naruto cursed and crawled back into the bathroom, slamming the door._

 _Sasuke looked at the camera. "Now for the other prank."_

 _A few minuted later and the door opened to show Naruto in his briefs with a spare towel. He cleaned the baby oil while staring at Sasuke the whole time._

 _Sasuke only shrugged as the other man walked over to the dresser to find some shorts. He turned the camera with a smile._

 _The blond man stopped and looked up as Sasuke cell phone lit up. A quick glance, but then a long stare. He picked up Sasuke's phone. "Why the hell did your best friend just send you are heart?"_

 _Sasuke feigned confusion. "Huh? Who, Suigetsu?"_

 _Naruto frowned. "Who else, Sas?" He lifted Sasuke's phone. "And he keeps sending them? Something I should know about?"_

" _What do you mean, dobe?"_

 _Naruto frowned and sat Sasuke's phone on the bed by his husband, stalking angrily into the bathroom without another word. Sasuke giggled and retrieved his phone._

 _Dialing a number, the man smiled brightly at the camera while waiting. "Hello, Sui. We got him….Yeah, he's so jealous. Two pranks in five minutes."_

 _Sasuke laughed, not noticing the blond man leaning against the bathroom door with a smirk._

" _I knew it was a prank."_

 _Sasuke hung up the phone and smiled sheepishly as Naruto walked over to him. "I knew it was a prank all along, babe."_

 _Sasuke shook his head and attempted to move back on the bed, only for Naruto to jump on the bed and grab the pale legs. "I know how to get you back."_

 _Sasuke laughed as Naruto pulled him all the way against him and turned off the camera._

Naruto's breathing was heavy and he gave an awkward cough. Nashi looked toward her father. "Here comes my favorite one, daddy."

 _The room he walked into showed a dim light. He was tiptoeing into the room and pointed his camera to the bed. Sasuke Uzumaki lay on the bed, his belly poking over the edge._

" _Aww." Naruto spoke. "Look. There's mommy asleep with you in his tummy. You see the bump on his tummy. Inside is you."_

 _Sasuke squirmed a bit and opened one eye to peek at Naruto. "Naruto, shut up."_

 _Naruto gasped. "Sasu, baby. What such language before our child, who hath not left the womb yet?"_

At this part, Nashi giggled loudly and even Naruto displayed a small smile.

 _Sasuke smiled and yawned. "I missed you. Can you lay with me?"_

 _Naruto nodded and sat the camera on the dresser. There was the shuffling of clothing until Naruto laid upon his back, letting out a quiet 'oof' when Sasuke laid upon him._

" _Aww." Hugging Sasuke's waist, the blond kissed his forehead. "I missed you too. I love you."_

 _With eyes closed, the raven smiled and hugged tighter. "And I love you….with my life. I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so happy I get to be with you and create a family with you. No matter how messed up we are, we found each other."_

 _A laugh. "Two wrongs can make a right, eh? At least for us."_

" _No. We're both right in out messed up way. Goodnight, dobe."_

 _Naruto kissed his head and stared at Sasuke fondly for a moment. "My beautiful moon."_

 _He leaned over to click the camera off._

The next video was enough to tell Naruto that what Orochimaru did was right, Kabuto Yakushi was never his best friend, Shikamaru Nara was, and Sasuke Uchiha was his everything. But he let others get to him.

 _Sasuke lay on the bed, sweaty and weary, screaming at the top of his lungs as Nurses ran back and forth before Naruto's camera frantically._

" _Get her out of me!" he moaned._

" _Sasuke, love." Naruto spoke. "Just quiet down and they'll be able to concentrate."_

 _Sasuke's head turned to the camera. "What?" He snapped._

" _Nothing." Came the solemn reply. "Just push as hard as you can, baby."_

 _A few more curses and Naruto's camera almost getting swiped, there was a loud cry- that of a child's._

 _Sasuke laughed and laid his head back as he was cleaned up. "I want to see her." He croaked._

 _A nurse grabbed Naruto's camera. "As the father, you should clean her. I'll keep recording." The blond nodded and walked over to the doctor._

 _Sasuke sighed as his legs were let down and Naruto turned with a pink blanket in his arms. "She's got little blond tufts, Sas."_

 _Sasuke smiled and nodded, waiting as his husband walked over and gently placed the child in his arms. "Aww. Little Nashi. My little pear."_

 _Sasuke looked toward his husband and deadpanned. "Are you crying, dobe?"_

" _Yes. I'm feeling strong emotions and they're expressing themselves onto my face, Sas. It's part of what makes you a man."_

 _Sasuke only smiled brighter as the nurse sat the camera on the dresser. "Sit down so you can hold her." He ordered._

 _The sound of closing doors as Nashi was placed into Naruto's arm. Sasuke laughed a bit and sat up. He adjusted Naruto's arms. "You have to support her head, Ruto."_

 _The blond nodded nervously. "I never had a father, so I'm not sure if I'll know what to do. I just hope she accepts me."_

" _She will. You're a part of her. You'll be the best father ever. I know it. You get through the worst of times." Naruto nodded and smiled as Sasuke leaned back to click off the camera._

Nashi paused the movie and looked at her father. "Daddy, there's water on your face."

Naruto quickly wiped his face and stood with a sad smile. "Daddy's going to wipe his face. You can finish it if you want, pear."

"That's okay, daddy. We can finish tomorrow." Nashi removed the CD and ran out the room, yelling "Hi, mommy" as she passed.

Sasuke couldn't laugh at the way Naruto's eyes widened when seeing him at the door. His own were widened when Naruto wiped his tears.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I came to brief you on our mission. As you know, Rin and Obito are a thing and tonight, while they're still unaware of Kakashi's death, we can definitely take them out."

Naruto grabbed a towel from him dresser, wiped his face, and told his husband to come in.

So there they were; Sasuke crossed legged in the middle of Naruto's bed, the blond's t-shirt covering his knees and Naruto at the edge staring and waiting. Sasuke waved the folder around.

"Obito and Rin are going to a ball dance tonight. They're going together so this will be easier. It's in Paris, so Temari, Itachi's best pilot, is going to be taking us in by jet. That'll be ten meters out.

"Our first plan would be to dress up as cooks and poison the food, but because they're rich discreet assassins like us, they'll have tasters. Not to mention they might detect it.

Our second plan is to kill them by vents. The master vent is right above the ballroom floor. It's high, but we're both excellent with guns.

Our third plan is to go in loud and heavy. We wear suits, we dance around, we take the needles, but we take the guns just in case."

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "Everyone wants to die at a ball dance or opera. Why? I always go there."

Sasuke smiled and looked down, something he had grown accustomed to when dealing with old memories. "you once went on a ship to stop the importation of stolen bombs to criminals. It was so funny, because you were making a pirate voice everytime you spoke, you'd say the cheesiest things ever."

"What did I say?"

"You'd say 'I lust ye, me Sasuke.'"

Naruto laughed too.

Sasuke stood up, ready to depart. It hurt more than ever to be at a close range with Naruto, but not being able to touch him.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for tonight."

He said this, but Naruto wasn't listening. The blond man scanned his appearance; His hair in a messy bun, his lips puckered from the cool air in Akatsuki's base, his large Uzumaki clan t-shirt which hanged from a shoulder, his bare pale legs, those of models.

"You….you uh…..you shouldn't wear that." The blond suggested quiety, not wanting to gain attention.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned absentmindedly. "It goes down to my knees."

Naruto shook his head at himself. "There are others here. Particularly other men. They might see it as an easy chance since this is when our…..you know. It's vulnerable."

 _There it was._

"They know I belong to you regardless. You would kick their asses."

This didn't dwindle his concern. "Still" the blond mumbled.

"You sound jealous." Sasuke stated quickly. Naruto grew quiet then and bit his fingernails, making his husband smiled softly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll put on a pair of your pants to make it back to my room. You should go ahead and get ready. We leave in three."

Just as Sasuke reached the door with a pair of his husband's sweats on, Naruto called. "Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Uh…..thank you."

The Uchiha blushed. "You're welcome."

* * *

The loud was was the best way for them. Sasuke and Naruto decided this as they sat in the helicopter with their outfits. Naruto wore suit pants, a long sleeved white shirt, and white suspenders.

To avoid identification between he, Rin, and Obito, the blond wore a brown wig and green contacts.

Sasuke only sported a black suit and a blue vest while he himself wore blue contacts. They stood in the hall of the room, watching and waiting.

The blond leaned toward Sasuke. "There dead ahead. Laughing with one another."

Sasuke nodded and stared. Sure enough there was Rin doubling over in laughter as Obito said something in her ear. He seethed.

How dare they ruin his happiness and nearly his marriage and laugh with no care. Because of them, he couldn't touch, love, or even speak to his husband. They'd pay.

Sasuke sneered. "May Kami help them." He spoke. "There final night of living and they're so unaware."

Naruto nodded just as a new song played and everyone began rotating. "What year is this?" He asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get near them and rotate." Sasuke drug his husband down toward the dance floor and laughed at the blond's shocked face. "We have to dance to blend in."

After a moment, Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's waist, wincing and looking away. Eventually, he looked at Sasuke's lips.

"Is the poison on your lips?" He asked, staring at the gleam of plastic protecting Sasuke's mouth.

"Yeah. Is Rin to my right?" Sasuke countered.

Naruto averted his gaze and nodded. After a moment, he cursed softly.

"What is it?"

"Obit…..he's on the move. I think he knows something is wrong. Rin is still here, but we gotta hurry. I'll go and catch Obito."

Sasuke only nodded. He huggd Naruto closely. "Be careful." He whispered. And that's when the tune changed, signalling a rotation, throwing Rin right into Sasuke's arms.

As soon as they looked at one another, Sasuke kissed her and the woman eagerly kissed back, oh so unaware of the poison being transmitted.

Naruto only nodded with a smirk at how bold Sasuke was and ran out of the ballroom.

Rin moaned as Sasuke cupped her jaw, only for the needle full of Polonium to inject her neck.

Because if the kiss didn't kill her, the lust eventually would.

The cool air stung his blue eyes as Naruto ran out of building, searching frantically for Obito. He turned fully toward a dark lit area, where he could see the older Uchiha running toward the park.

And he himself fell into full sprint. In his headset, there was static and Sasuke calm voice sounded. "I'm on your nine, what should I do?"

Naruto turned to his right to see Sasuke jumping over everything in his path, stopping and landing on a single knee, his eyes narrowed at Obito.

Naruto fought the urge to smile as he hit a knee to the ground as well. "Suppressed pistols embedded with paralyzing needles. Aim for both his calves." he ordered calmly.

"Right." Sasuke called, pointing his pistol skillfully.

"Left." Naruto claimed, mirroring his husband's actions. "On six."

"Two, four, six"

They shot simultaneously.

Nothing is heard, and yet, Obito fell to the ground with a strained yelp. He knew it was over, so he stopped fighting.

Naruto and Sasuke walked calmly to the older Uchiha and the man turned on his back. He stared in horror for a moment until he began to laugh insanely.

"It didn't work." He spoke. "It didn't work for Orochimaru. You obviously remember your husband."

Sasuke walked forward and placed a foot on Obito's neck. "What?"

Instead of looking to his distant cousin, Obito looked toward Naruto. "You remember the snake venom Orochimaru put on your back. It's a memory trigger. We bred you. We made you think of Sasuke and all your disgustingly sweet memories together. And we made you forget. Everytime you have a memory of him, your back will feel the greatest pain."

Naruto pulled out his pistol. "Move back, Sas."

The young Uchiha's eyes widened. Not due to the authoritative command, but because Naruto called him 'Sas.' Naruto's nickname for him.

Regardless, the man moved away from Obito, watching as his blond husband jumped upon the snake assassin.

"Why him?" He growled, punching Obito.

The older man only laughed. "Because he killed Kabuto."

Naruto froze as a vision popped into his head.

" _ **Kabuto Yakushi is your best friend." Orochimaru hissed. "You two grew as orphans together. You looked out for one another."**_

 _ **Naruto hissed in pain as the oil was smeared onto his back.**_

" _ **You and Kabuto became assassins together and you swore to protect him. But then Tsunade issued him on that mission. Betrayed him. She ordered Sasuke Uchiha to kill your best friend, Naruto-kun."**_

" _ **Do you understand this?" Orochimaru asked as Kakashi punched the blond's oozing back.**_

 _ **Naruto groaned. "Yes." Through gritted teeth. "Yes."**_

As he was distracted, Obito spoke hautly. "Sasuke." And then his fist connected to Naruto's back.

"Ow!" Tears filled his eyes as he pressed the gun into Obito's throat and shot.

Sasuke thanked the heavens no one was around. He watched Naruto rip off his shirt and run to the park's pond, groaning and hyperventilating the whole time.

"Oh God! Oh God! It burns!"

Sasuke walked forward. "Naruto." he called cautiously.

A tan hand appeared in stop motion. Please don't come….I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto slowly stepped into the water and Sasuke watched as he screamed in pain, while the tar upon his back, the snake venom, began to bubble.

Sasuke's eyes widened. That would mean…..

He walked even closer. "Naruto, I can fix it." He pleaded.

"Sasuke, stay away!"

But the Uchiha grew closer and closer, wading through the water.

"One of the main reasons we came together was to help each other. To get ourselves out of the water. We complete each other in every way. I swear I won't hurt you. And you won't me."

Naruto stared for a moment. He shuddered. He looked away. He stared again. "I can't….I'm having visions and you're dead in all of them, Sasuke." Tears began to spill from the man's eyes. "I can't lose you without telling you I'm sorry."

Sasuke began to cry too. "Then don't look at me. I'm not leaving…. _we're_ not leaving this pond until that water goes away."

Naruto hesitated and shook more, closing his eyes and turning away. "Okay." he whispered.

The raven pulled out a small blade and walked closer. He scooped some water in his hand and pressed the blade against Naruto's back.

Closing his own eyes, the man scraped down gently. And when he reopened them, he could see clean tan flesh.

It was working.

Not long after, the tar was now dissolved into the pond. Sasuke moved before Naruto, smiling a little at how disoriented and tired his husband looked. Softly, his kissed the man and called base in his headset.

"We're ready for pick up."

Naruto smiled softly. "My Sasuke." and he collapsed onto the pure Uchiha.

 **O M Goodness. Just two more chapters. Just so everyone knows, Naruto is now in a temporary coma. I had to put a snake related concept in here.**

 **You guys will have to wait and see if Naruto remembers everything. It'll hurt him either way.**

 **Please friends, review and be ready for the final man to go down. Orochimaru. Grrrr. :)**


	12. The Final Bow

**The Final Bow**

 **Second to last Chapter! Well, basically the last chapter and then I am on to bigger and better things. I swear I have so many stories for people. My most important is for Silkbunnies. :). Well, I say this is the last chapter because the next chapter is just an epilogue. Oh M Goodness. Well, here goes nothing. Or absolutely everything.**

Naruto had been asleep for two weeks after Orochimaru's snake venom was removed. At first, Sasuke couldn't understand what was happening to his husband.

He was afraid- that much was obvious. He couldn't lose Naruto again. It was almost the same mission as the first failed: Naruto was required to kill Obito.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, hell, Shikamaru babysat Nashi for a few days as Sasuke had went into withdrawal.

He didn't stop worrying until Madara hit him upside his head with a hard glare, stating that Naruto was tough enough to live and tell the story of that day.

Sasuke nodded rapidly after staring into the other Uchiha's cold, yet concerned, eyes. He wanted Naruto back too.

At the moment, Sasuke was having tea with Suigetsu. "I should probably go check on Naruto. I haven't seen him all day and It's nearing nine."

Suigetsu raised a confused brow as a thought arose. "Why is his room so big and has so many beds if he's the only person there?"

Sasuke smiled. "I have no idea, Sui." With that, the man walked quietly to Akatsuki's third infirmary room, nodding politely to those that crossed his path.

However, just as he stepped within Naruto's door, he froze. The transparent tent was around his husband's bed as Madara sat hunched speaking quietly to the asleep blond.

"So you woke up just this morning, Uzumaki?"

"I think. I just woke up." Naruto's voice was groagy and Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Do you want me to get Sasuke?"

"No...can I just talk to you for a while? I know he's going to be so worried and crying over me."

"Okay. Do you feel anything?"

"My back feels so good. It's like it's not even there. It's beautiful. I remember everything." The last part was a blurt.

"Why do you seem so sullen then?" Madara asked and Sasuke wondered the same. Naruto should have been ecstatic that he remembered.

"Because I remember _everything._ "

"Oh." Madara mumbled, but Sasuke didn't understand why that was such a bad thing. "Do you want to speak upon it?"

"I...I...I tried to kill Sasuke. I tried to take his life...do you think….?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I'm a monster?"

Sasuke frowned. _I would never think that about you._

"No." Madara answered instantly. "What's wrong with you? Are you letting good and evil finally exist in your mind?" His questions were scolding.

"But, I let them mold me into something I didn't want to be. I can see everything. They bred me into hating the love of my life. And I let them."

"Do you remember who you were...before the world told you who you should be?"

"I think. I was just Naruto. I had Sasuke, I had Nashi, I had everyone. I was me."

"Then you have a chance at being that again."

"I know that you understand because you've been through trauma. But, I can still see visions of everything that happened to me. Even when I talk, I can still remain in the deepest part of my mind when my screaming doesn't stop."

"Do you remember what I told you about madness?" The old man asked.

"That it wasn't perceived correctly. That madness is not bad, but a state of emotional power?"

"Hai, so go mad, Minarai.* Madness is an emergency exit."

"You always did have a weird way of explaining things. Do you remember when I cut my chest on that wooden plank after you told me not to train at night?"

"Yes. As a child, you were such an idiot. I don't know how Sasuke puts up with you."

"I think all Uchihas have a thing for me. Hell, even Obito thought of me as a friend." Naruto's voice was smug and Sasuke liked that, no matter how bad the called him, Madara Uchiha was able to make that happen.

"Speaking of, are you going to get the last of the scum? It's just Orochimaru."

"The last snake hissing, huh? Yeah. I'm strong enough to go tonight. But, I'd like you to come."

"I can, but after, I'm going home."

" _Wow_ , I just got back to myself and you already want to go, old man. You could have at least said you missed me."

"I've dealt with Nashi for months, I cannot possibly miss your personality."

"She acts like Sasuke sometimes too."

At this, Sasuke held in a giggle. Nashi acted like him in school intelligence. Other than that, she was just a brash, dense, and psychotic as her father before her.

"Is he coming on the mission with us? It would be goo-"

"No. I thinks it's better is Sasuke stays in my ear. Get back to how we were, you know?"

"Please don't talk about your sex life to me. I'm way beyond those days."

"Senpai!" Naruto says and Sasuke can feel the blush. "I was talking about him being my intercom specialist. You've been with me for too long."

"Eleven years can do that to me. As well as most of my life with Hashirama."

"So how have things been without me?"

"Your wife is scared to death and so are your friends. Nashi doesn't know you're in here and thinks you're still on a mission."

"And you?"

Sasuke really wanted to go in there and tell Naruto that Madara was the most worried out of them all. "I wasn't worried at all. I knew you'd push through. I taught you, anyway."

"You were worried." Naruto stated smugly. "You were worried about me."

"Shut it, Kid."

"Sorry. Could you go and get me Sasuke, now? I miss him."

In an instant, Sasuke built his courage and knocked on the door, where Madara and Naruto looked. "May I come in."

Madara nodded and stood. "Of course." he left the room as Sasuke and Naruto staring at one another the whole time.

Blue eyes reddened with the moist touch of water and they glided upward. He reminded Sasuke of a vitally wounded soldier. One that was hurt in war before getting out was good, afraid of the possibilities before him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "You have every right to be angry. I know that you hate me and what we had will never be the same."

"So you remember?" Sasuke knew, but he wanted it direct.

"Yeah….I tried to kill you."

"Then that means you don't remember it all. What about the better times?"

"Of course I remember them." Naruto spoke in a whisper, trying to believe that there were more better times then worse.

"Like the pranks and Nashi trying to climb on the sink every morning?"

At this Naruto smiled. "I taught you well in my pranks and Nashi was a little devil."

"Just like her father. Do you remember how Tsunade used to yell at you every night when you tried to come see me?"

"Yes. Oh my God and Sakura used to tell on me every night. She was so annoying sometimes."

"And then Hinata would give me the talk?"

Naruto laughed, watching with delight as Sasuke came to sit in the seat previously occupied by Madara. "Do you remember our wedding vows? How we said them together?"

Sasuke nodded and began in a low whisper, as if this were a sacred recital. "I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you."

"Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter the time length or distance." Naruto croaked out.

"Enough to stand by our relationship and believe in our strength during the worst times."

"That is how much I love you."

Naruto, feeling a lot better, grabbed Sasuke hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, love. I just hope you know it's coming from the bottom of my heart."

"I know. I never stopped loving you. And to be honest, I don't think you did either. It was almost like you fell in love with me again. At least, that's how I saw."

"No. You're right. I was starting to feel something for you. Even on the day you guys rescued me. When you told Hinata that I wasn't a monster because you loved me, that's when it started."

"I think no one can keep us from one another. We have a super strong bond. Sun and moon."

Sasuke stood and laid atop Naruto, touching the tan ab where the moon tattoo lay. Naruto in return, rubbed circles on the lower of the pale back where the sun tattoo was.

"Our bond is stronger than anything. The only bond to be forged through bloodhounds, action movies, and the icy beginning of time."

At this, Sasuke giggled softly and laid his head on Naruto. "I missed this. You don't know how much I wanted this back."

"I can imagine it hurt you. And no amount of apologies can make up for it."

"You didn't hurt me, it's the people that always believed in you. I was alone in my hope, everyone else thought you were far too gone. Except Madara of course."

"That's all over now."

"So you think you can end Orochimaru tonight? Cause Shikamaru and I can get the tabs on him."

"Yeah, I want this all to end now."

"I want it to be over so we can get back to our normal lives. With Tsunade's organization, Nashi, just me and you."

"I follow you, love…" Naruto trails off and Sasuke knew what was coming so he hugged the man tighter for comfort. "Danzo-Jii-san? He's...is he really?"

"Yeah. He's gone."

Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply to stop his tears. Because in reality, Danzo tried to get Sasuke and Nashi killed just to get Naruto back with them.

"I don't know why I'm upset. I know he was just trying to protect me and I understand that he went the wrong way to do that, but I didn't grow up with a family. I had Tsunade, I had Danzo, and most of all I had Madara. I thought I could change him. Danzo is dead, Tsunade can't protect us until we get our shit together, and Madara is leaving again. All that's over now."

Sasuke hugged even tighter. "Sleep now Naruto, and maybe then this one will be more peaceful."

The blond did and Sasuke took the moment to observe his husband. How his dry lips were in a thin line, but if he leaned closer as if to kiss upon his visage, he could find the small twirls hanging to the edge of his mouth, twitching in content. His eyes, now bathed with tan skin, were still bright even if not visible.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. And as the man hummed in his sleep, pulling his pale companion closer, his dreams were confirmed.

He was not here now. Somewhere, somehow, in some way, life was not like _this._

* * *

The next time Naruto awoke, Nashi was laying by his side. The three year old was drawing what seemed to be their family. Three blotches of various colors; orange, dark blue, and yellow.

When he moved, she looked and smiled. "Hi daddy. I missed you so much. When gramps Maddie carried you in here, he said you were tired and that you'd be busy tonight. So I made you this drawing so that you would feel better."

Naruto smiled and kissed the girl's head. "I feel much better now."

"Good. Can we get ramen before you go on your trip? Mommy says I can only get one bowl." Naruto laughs and tells the girl that his mom is just jealous.

"I am not. You guys can't always eat ramen. You have to eat veggies too." The blond looked over to his husband sitting in rocking chair across the room, rubbing Kurama, who lay in his arms.

"Ewww!" Nashi face is disgusted and it reminds Sasuke of when Naruto was young and Sasuke's water broke.

* * *

 _He hugged Sasuke around the waist as they lay in bed. Well, he attempted since Sasuke's belly was large._

 _Leaning forward, Naruto kissed his husband's neck. "Goodmorning, love. Did you have a good night's sleep?"_

 _Sasuke only groaned. "There's something wet under me."_

 _Naruto smirked. "Dreaming about me, I see." The blond stood, removing the cover, smirking even more._

 _Sasuke only sported a white t-shirt and gray boxers so the wetness was on full display._

" _Either you're a bedwetter or I'm not only good with sex in real life."_

 _He watched as liquid gushed from Sasuke and spread even more on the bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and in a calm tone stated "my water broke."_

 _Naruto's smirk became thin, then marred down into the horizon of the sun, until it became a look of pure disgust._

 _Sasuke knew the other man was traumatized, but before he could move, Naruto threw up all over the bed sheets._

* * *

"No 'eww.' That's what you're going to eat." Naruto scolded her.

Nashi made another disgusted face and stuck out her tongue at her father, making the blond man growl and attempt to grab her.

Due to her speed- from Sasuke and Naruto- the girl dodged her father's hand with a roll onto the floor.

To Naruto's intense shock, she hissed at him with her fingers out, the fangs in her mouth glaring at Naruto.

"Fucking Christ, Nashi!" Naruto stood ready to kick his three year old's ass.

Sasuke laughed a bit and let Kurama down. "Leave her be."

The blond man sighed. "I'll kick her ass some day."

Their daughter giggled and ran from the room, Kurama hot on her trail.

Sasuke came to sit on the bed with a little laugh. "Maybe when she's a teen."

They sat near one another in silence for a moment. Sasuke twiddling with his thumbs and Naruto looking at the side of his face with a sad smile.

Calmly, the man reached forward and pulled Sasuke into his lap so that the raven straddled him. Laying his head in the crook of his husband's neck, Naruto shuddered and breathed heavily, as if he had been on withdrawal from Sasuke's touch.

Sniffling was heard as Sasuke clutched him. "I missed you so much. I couldn't hug you, hold you. I couldn't do anything, but love you from afar."

"Aww." Naruto rubbed the smaller man's back. ""I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back and change what happened. My pride was too large and I let myself get captured. I will never hurt you again."

Sasuke hugged even tighter. "I believe in you and I." He whispered. "I never stopped." He then leaned back to look at Naruto with a small smile wiping his tears.

The Uzumaki stared for a moment, his intense eyes searching every inch of Sasuke's face.

He closed the distance between their mouths.

Their first kiss in months.

The kiss was filled with recent emotions: hurt, betrayal, anger, sadness, reuniting, love, love, love.

It was the best kiss ever.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and squeezed Sasuke's waist, making the Uchiha laugh and move back. He smiled shyly at Naruto, who only kissed his face all over.

"I love you."

Sasuke's whole body shuddered when Naruto said that. "And I love you….more than anything in this whole world. You and Nashi are my life."

"By the end of tonight our lives will be back in order. No more pain. No more hatred. Madara is going on a mission tonight with me. We're going to take out Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and rubbed his face. "I know and I want him dead, no matter what. A man that holds a grudge shouldn't be in a world like this. Once he finds out that we're together again, he'll come after us again."

"Fuck him. He'll be done by tonight." Naruto stated, grabbing Sasuke's hand which had been massaging his tan chest.

"Hopefully Madara fulfils that."

"You still don't like him. Sasuke, if there's anyone besides you and Shika who would gladly give their lives for me, It's senpai. In fact, Madara would give up his happiness and chance at it in life for me. He wouldn't have come in to an organization of enemies if he wasn't willing."

"What's the difference between giving up life and giving up happiness?"

"You won't be able to feel it when you die. But, when you give up joy and dreams and still live, it's a big thing to suffer so that someone else could be happy."

They are quiet until Sasuke spoke again. "I'm sorry I never believed you when you told me he trained you. I should have listened. I thought you were only saying it to express how good you were at your job."

"It's fine."

"How long did you see him, after you left?"

"After my first mission under Tsunade, I was scared that I killed someone. I started to believe there was good and evil. So I ran to Madara's house and stayed there all night. Tsunade and them had a fit looking for me. Sometimes after missions, I'd go and water his plants and tend to his garden. Or I'd go just to have some tea. We'd talk all night."

"So that's where you would go."

"Yeah. He's not good and he's not bad, you know? He's human. We all are. As he always said. Monsters are not real, but humans are."

"A smart man."

"And an even greater mentor." Naruto smiled proudly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto again. "So any plans after the mission?"

At this, Naruto laid Sasuke onto the bed gently. Caressing his whole form. Running his hands smoothly up the pale legs and nuzzling his hand against the pale neck. "I was planning on spending my time with you…."

Sasuke straddled his husband. "Sasuke Uzumaki. And you?"

A smirked touched tan lips. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke bit his lip, causing Naruto to squeeze him tighter. "Please don't do that, Sasuke." He pleaded.

"Why? All I'm doing i-" Watching Naruto removed his shirt, the man stopped and began blushing. "Baka, the door is open."

Naruto smiled softly. "Nashi's mind is ever growing, so I think we have time to take care of my problem."

Still holding Sasuke's legs around his waist, Naruto got up and closed the door. He laid Sasuke on the bed and climbed over him. "Two hours at most. I want you to know how sorry I am."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door.

That was the sound that made Sasuke awake with a yawn. "Who's there?" he called, snuggling more into his husband's chest.

"It's Neji. Shikamaru has Orochimaru's location and we're ready to start the mission. I already put Nashi to sleep for you guys."

Sasuke only sighed. He shook Naruto lightly. The man didn't even budge. Shaking a bit more violently didn't help either. Thus, the raven resorted to something far more sinister. Reaching beneath their sheets, he groped the pure Uzumaki, making the blond let out a strangled breath.

'Is everything alright?" Neji asked.

Sasuke laughed. "I was just waking Naruto up. He'll shower and everything and get ready."

"Okay. They're in Itachi's office when you two are ready."

When Neji walked away, Naruto calmed down. "Sasuke, I told you not to wake me up like that. Goodness, I could have died."

Still, he's getting up naked and going into the bathroom. Sasuke put on some pants and a shirt, calling to his husband. "We'll be in Aniki's office when you're ready, Naruto."

There was a hum and Sasuke walked out, taking his time to get to Itachi's office.

Itachi and Shikamaru were already at the table sitting. "It's been ten minutes since Neji retrieved you, Otouto. Where the hell are Madara and Naruto?"

"Naruto should be here soon. Madara….I don't know."

Shikamaru face palmed himself just as the two others walked in.

Naruto was laughing loudly at something, his eyes squinted while Madara stopped laughing. "Shut up now, Naruto."

The blond didn't listen, just kept laughing by the door. "Oh my. That is so funny."

"Naruto." Madara hissed once again.

Still laughing.

The room shook as Madara's fist rose and connected with the top of his student's head. Sasuke covered his mouth as his husband swayed. "Senpai." He whined.

Madara only sat with a grumble. "Sit down and be serious."

The blond man grumbled something, but sat at the end of the table.

Shikamaru nodded in amusement and began.

"Orochimaru is at the same hideout he's always been in. He knows who killed Rin, Obito, and Kakashi, so he'll be expecting his fate. I got into his security feed and got a really detailed sketch of the hideout.I know where he'll be tonight. They're having a meeting."

"Expecting his fate?" Naruto questioned with a hard fist on the table. Everyone awwed at how serious he became. There was a good connection with him being Madara Uchiha's student as well as Tsunade's best assassin. He knew his shit.

"And he's at the same hideout. Something's bound to go wrong. Remember what they say 'One man will never follow the history of war unless he knows the footsteps of his enemies.'"

They grew quiet and Madara nodded deeply with a hard look.

Shikamaru shrugged at his best friend. "That's why you have us. If it scares you, bro, you don't need to go."

That got Naruto. "I'm not scared of dog-shit. Just thinking." Silence. "Go on."

Shika nodded "Madara and Naruto you guys we'll be sneaking in through the vents. There are some guards that you'll have to take out. The vents end through a window, so you'll have to zipline down to the meeting room. Sasuke will be in both your ears to guide you."

"All you guys have to do is be careful and not die." Itachi stated.

At this, Naruto nodded and looked toward his mentor. "We can't die, Senpai. I'm the best Assassin anyone knows and you're a notorious man; The founder of the Konoha wars. If we die, no one will remember us."

Madara shook his head. "No. It's the opposite. If we die, No one will let us forget it."

The claim of reality made Naruto solemn. The man lowered in his seat, thinking of the outcomes before him. Madara ruffled his hair. "There's a reason you're my student. We'll be fine, trust me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Plus, I have to get back to Sasuke and Nashi."

"And I have to get back to my garden."

Naruto chuckled, a small smile on his face like a memory reappeared. "Me too, senpai, me too."

Shikamaru nodded. "We got you both the same weapons so there's no fighting over who's the favorite. And the meeting is starting in two hours. We're getting there early. Suit up, men. This is the mission of a lifetime."

* * *

And it began.

Naruto and Madara stood, looking up at the hideout.

The younger man hissed.

"I hate this fucking place. So many horrid memories that I was almost traumatized over."

Madara looked around. "I am glad there are no cameras on this side." He then moved back a bit. "Come, Minarai."

With that, he ran up the wall and latched onto the vent. "Drill" he commanded with his hand behind him.

When it was thrown in his hand, the Uchiha undrilled four screws and removed the cover of the vent.

Small static in their ears and Sasuke's voice sounded. "There are no other signals around."

Madara nodded and carefully climbed in, sighing in thanks as there was enough room to roam around.

He turned on his knees and helped Naruto as the blond ran up the wall too. "Thanks." Naruto whispered.

"Scared, Minarai?" The Uchiha questioned in a teasing tone. Never the one to act so un-Uchiha like, Madara was simply trying to lighten up his student's mood.

Kami only knew what happened when the 23 year old was held here.

Naruto growled. "No. I'm not….It's just some crazy shit happened here. I can still feel some things. Orochimaru kind of scared me."

Madara frowned as they began to crawl, happy that the other man could not see his anger. _How dare Orochimaru scar Naruto?_

"Used to come into my room every morning and tie me upside down. Used to create visions for me. Like he was killing me. He used to let Rin stuff food in my mouth."

"What?" Sasuke whispered in utter shock, although Naruto kept going in a quiet tone.

One time he cut my forehead, placed some type of paralyzing poison in the cut and taped it. I'd have seizures the whole day."

The man froze. "I remember everything." He whispered. Unconsciously, he began telling Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Madara a memory he had crucially remembered.

* * *

 _Three months. This was the third month he'd been in here and still nothing but beatings and learning._

 _But, who the fuck was counting?_

 _He was. He waited for something to remove him. His place in the world just didn't feel right._

 _Right now, the man was strapped to a bed they called his…..in a room they called his._

 _He assumed there was an odd distinction it was his….they never let him leave._

 _While only his hands were strapped above him, the man couldn't feel his legs, for they had been shot up with needles by a nurse who recently came in….muttering something about what Naruto deserved._

 _The blond breathed deeply and turned his head toward the dark wall as he heard the door open._

 _The sound of someone breathing heavily made him turn back. The man squinted and his eyes became confused._

 _Standing in the doorway was someone._

 _There legs were long and bare while their feet were covered by reds heels. Devil red. Sinister red._

 _The kind of red that hurt Naruto's blue eye._

 _His eyes trailed up- in utter confusion- the pale legs to the black leotard covering the slender figure._

 _He could sense his own fear and Naruto's eyes widened when he reached the figures face._

 _How could he know? The snake eyes, the pale high cheekbones, the long silky black hair._

 _Only covered by makeup to make Orochimaru look like a real woman._

 _Naruto shuddered and turned his head, hearing the deep chuckle._

 _A man stood in his room. An older man in female clothing and makeup._

" _Now, Naruto. Don't look so scared."_

 _He couldn't move. He now understood why the nurse, who now seemed jealous, shot up his legs to stop their movements._

 _He couldn't kick and thrash as Orochimaru climbed atop his waist and straddled him. But, he would cry, he wouldn't say anything._

" _Look at me." Orochimaru hissed in a sickeningly sweet manner. With his bony fingers, the older man turned Naruto's head toward his face. "I may not be Sasuke-kun, but I must make you happy."_

 _Naruto shook his head rapidly, yet calmly. He didn't seem so panicked. He was stronger than that._

" _Don't worry." Orochimaru leaned down._

 _And placed his lips onto Naruto's. They were chaste. Too calloused. And frightening. Naruto turned his head away._

 _Orochimaru laughed._

 _The older man laid down so that his face was near Naruto's waist line. "I'm not going to have intercourse with you, Naruto. But, I am going to make you feel better."_

 _Naruto attempted to kick as Orochimaru gently pulled down the blond's pants and boxers, revealing Naruto's entire being; erect not due to his desire, but by instinct._

 _Naruto couldn't move. Couldn't cry. Couldn't even speak._

 _So he whimpered in disgust as Orochimaru's lips opened up and circled around him._

* * *

"What?" Madara growled in pure anger.

Sasuke frowned. He was upset as well, but the mission and their lives mattered most. "You have to be quiet." he stated.

"What did he do?" Madara asked, this time in a whisper.

Naruto shook his head and gagged, not wanting to speak on anything else. "He did what I said. This place just brought it all back."

"I want his head." Madara spoke, beginning to move more.

Sasuke looked around. "The end of the vent is coming up, meaning that you're closer to the meeting room. Do you have you weapons?"

"Hai." Madara grunted angry.

"And the ziplining tools?"

"Yes. We have those."

"Is your head clear, Naruto?" Sasuke asked this time.

Madara turned to look at the blond, who simply nodded. "I'm ready to take him down too."

Madara nodded and turned ahead. "I can see the light ahead. We'll have to punch out the vent this time."

"Try to kick it." Naruto suggested.

"Right." The Uchiha turned around onto his back, his feet facing the end of the vent, and kicked out. Instantly, the vent flew down. He looked at Naruto and began removing their tools.

"We can go down side by side if you want. Jump through together."

Naruto nodded and hooked the strap to his side, pulling out his assault rifle. "That'd be great, senpai. Sasuke, they're right below?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, love."

Madara slide out and against the building wall, waiting for his apprentice. Naruto glided next to him and they smirked at one another.

"Guns."

"Ready…" Sasuke began. "Set."

A click sound and "Follow through."

Together, they unlatched from the wall with great force and rammed into the glass window.

No gunshots from them or anyone else. In fact the meeting room was completely empty except for the man of the hour, sitting and watching with a small.

"I knew you'd come, Naruto-kun."

Both Madara and Naruto pointed their guns.

Orochimaru feigned shock. "But, not the great Madara Uchiha; fighting on the side of good. I expected my fate, so I sent everyone else to train beneath us."

Madara pulled a knife from his pocket and flung it into Orochimaru's chest; too shallow to kill him, but deep enough to hurt him.

"You sick fuck. In all my years, After my murders and crimes, I have never met someone as horrible as you. I once believed my student when he reasoned that there was neither good nor evil. But you change that."

He threw another knife into Orochimaru's arm, making the man wince. "I'll fucking kill you for what you've done."

Despite his pain, Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Killing me won't save you. One day you'll be in my position. Kami doesn't take men like us peacefully while we sleep."

Madara lifted his rifle and shot rapidlt, every bullet hitting Orochimaru's chest. The man died instantly, so after the ninth bullet, it was considered overkill.

Madara Uchiha was angry.

When the shooting stopped, the room was almost foggy and Sasuke placed his hands over his mouth.

Madara walked forward to check the paler man; to make sure he suffered enough. "If someone makes you angry, take a deep breath, count to ten, and kill him immediately."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto stated in awe. Having been near Madara his whole life, there were few occasions where his sensei lost his calm demeanor.

Just as Madara touched the wounds of Orochimaru, a ticking sounded and both men looked to the left where a small clock displayed two minutes counting down.

Madara frowned. "We need to g-"

 _Crash_

"Senpai." Naruto called as half the ceiling near Orochimaru came down, oddly landing on Madara's form. His old ridden chest. Only ready for battle and not this.

Metal. It was too late before they even tried. Madara knew that. Kami knew that.

Naruto refused to know it.

1:47 on the clock.

"Senpai. Just hold still. I'll move it." The blond crouched on his shins and tried moving the weight on his sensei. No budge. "Hold on."

As Naruto tried that, Madara failed to tell him that his vision was growing hazy. That he couldn't feel the flowing of his flood.

Because his blood moved up near his head, coming from his chest, as if the building was on a hill.

Feeling something wet at his knee, Naruto looked down in fear and his blue eyes widened.

"Hey hey hey. Look at me." It had been years since Madara's voice grew soft like that. It only occurred when he spoke of Hashirama and when he and Naruto discussed the ruins of the world.

Now it occurred when it was time to go.

Naruto looked, but his eyes grew watery. "Kingpen-Sensei." He whispered.

1: 20 on the clock.

"Naruto. Jump out the window." Madara commanded strictly. He knew the young man would try to find anything to save him.

"Don't worry, Senpai. I'l-"

"Naruto." Sasuke warned in a frightened tone. The blond didn't hear though, he had removed his headset in his panic.

"Sensei, I'll find something."

"Even if you….." He coughed blood. "The metal has really struck me, Naruto. Besides, I was already sick before."

Naruto froze. "With?"

"Old age."

And then came the denial. Instantly, the blond placed Madara's head into his lap so he didn't choke on blood. "No, you're fine, Sensei. We're fine. Please stay awake."

0:50 on the clock.

"Narto." Madra scolded.

The blond man just kept talking, looking around for ways to get his old friend out.

Madara sighed and began to hum, freezing the blond al together. "Please don't do that song, sensei."

The Uchiha went on anyway.

"What does it say again?"

"No." Naruto cried, tears finally leaking out.

* * *

 _Madara turned around to his student as the boy song a tune, happily pulling berries from their bushes._

" _We'll meet again_

 _Don't know where_

 _Don't know when_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day."_

" _What's that you're singing?" He asked._

 _Naruto turned with a bright smile. "It's my happy song. I sing it when I'm sad so that I know everything will be alright."_

" _What are you sad about?"_

" _At first I was sad that my friends Shika and Neji didn't come yet since I know they'd like you. But then, I got happy that they were taking so long because You get to be only my sensei."_

 _Madara nodded as Naruto went back to singing. He listened carefully then, trying to get the words to a science._

* * *

"We'll meet again

Don't know where

Don't know when"

When he stopped, Naruto whimpered and moved the hair from his face. Still, he finished for him. "But I know we'll meet again some sunny day."

Madara's visions blurred and he turned to look at the clock one last time, noting that the window was directly behind Naruto.

0:10 on the clock.

"Naruto stand up quickly, I think I found a way to get out."

In his manner, Naruto quickly stood, not caring about the clock, only eager to get his true friend out. He didn't see Madara's hand come from beneath the metal, but he did feel the bullet graze his chest.

He did feel the pain as he fell back by the force and watched Madara's smile infrequent smile. It was emotional pain. He couldn't take it.

He saw the fire and smoke explode from the building as he fell backward and hit his back with a crack. He saw everything.

Madara Uchiha was gone.

Naruto Uzumaki lived.

That much was obvious as someone leaned over him after the longest of moments-maybe thirty minutes.

"Naruto." Sasuke asked. "Hinata, get a healer here. Naruto, baby, look at me. You're safe. It's all over now."

Finally the blond man spoke. "Madara." He stated in a simple tone. He wanted to know where he was.

At this, Sasuke's eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry."

"Sasuke, do you see that large chunk of glass in Naruto's left arm?" Shikamaru asked, coming up before them.

Sasuke gasped. "Naruto, does it hurt."

Naruto simply shook his head. "I can't feel it anyway." The pure Uchiha gasped.

And Shikamaru frowned deeply.

While the medics rushed around and Naruto remained staring up at where the window of Orochimaru's hideout used to be.

Yeah.

It really was the mission of a lifetime. The end of lives.

 **This was sad to write. I liked Madara in here. He was awesome. It made me shudder as I wrote the Orochimaru flashback. I simply had to add something traumatizing for Naruto. Well, I'm super tired while writing so it's probably crap.**

 **Epilogue up next.**

 **Review, friends.**


	13. We Live in Water

**We Live In Water**

 **I didn't want to post this until tomorrow or until I got more reviews, but I couldn't wait. My favorite person just made my day with a review, so I have to go write like the best story ever for her. No mistakes. This is the last chapter and while it is Sasuke's point of view, it's second person. You guys should go check out my new fic "Sun Sage of Juubi." It'll be up in about twenty minutes.**

 **This is short too. Well, here's comes the finale.**

Nothing will ever be the same, and it may never be the best.

You don't say anything, but at night, he's unhappy. He's left with his thoughts.

That's why you bury your face into his back, and smile when he calms down. You want to take things as slow as possible, but he's jittery.

When he was an assassin and not just living off of millions of dollars (that compensated for his disability), he had little to live for.

Now, he has even less.

And that's just you and the babies. He wants to hurry up and get life over with because hell, no one gets out alive. Better to die with a legacy young. But, he doesn't believe that. He wants to keep fighting because he's embarrassed not to.

He wants to die because he's embarrassed not to. But, he's scared. Because, he knows if he dies now, there won't be a legacy. He wants them all to know that he pushed forward until the end.

When the Nara and his Hyuuga wife visit their best friend, and they tell him 'you're still one of us,' you see his eyes tear up.

They rip apart and you could almost swear they are the sky. When they rip apart, so does the atmosphere and you're all being sucked into space. It happens all the time.

Technology is good, but it's not good with people. His prosthetic arm will give out at some points and the fire that used to be in that arm goes to his eyes. They boil like the blue fire on your stove, but you still reach out and touch them.

You want him to know you're not afraid.

Because _he is_. He's afraid of himself. He has visions that he cannot come to think of. Dream after another. He killed you. He killed Madara, his mentor and friend. He killed himself. But, he won't act upon them.

You tell him that he's only human, and he says all monsters are human.

This is when his eyes become milky. They're the cream Nashi wants on her toast, but it's only when you don't shake the bottle. It comes out on her food as some form of water. And she hates it.

His eyes are sad and you hate that.

You tell Nashi to stop complaining because Naruto is thinking that Nashi hates him. You and Kami both. But, Nashi keeps complaining because she has his personality. Which brings his eyes remorse.

Remorse and regret. His eyes are always spinning with different scenarios of how she'll turn out. When she plays a prank, complains about school, and uses actions to become effective, he's afraid she'll be him. And he, in his own eyes, is a broken man with a prosthetic arm and dead mind.

You want to at least be happy that the second child, a beautiful boy that looks just like you, is nothing like him. But you can't, because the child gives the man's eyes a look of reminisce.

The little boy, only five years old, has the name Madara. It makes it a sad reminisce. Because little Madara, looks like you, a pure Uchiha, which makes him look like Madara, the purest of Uchihas and the mentor who was idolized. You're five year old is smart like you too. So he asks you 'why does daddy look sad when I train with him.' You say you don't know, but you know it's unhealthy.

But, you also know that your son sees the gravestones.

That's when his eyes rip apart fully and you're floating in this dark void of space. And you won't come back down until he's done crying.

He sits back there and he chants the names. Names of men you always deemed bad. Names of men he always thought could change. Danzo...Obito….and Madara.

He goes out there when the kids are at school so the teachers won't call home and tell them how little Madara keeps saying 'Daddy has broken eyes.' He comes in when you're washing the dishes. This way he won't be questioned, but there are no words to describe your concern.

This didn't mean all was bad.

Nothing will ever be the same, and it may never be the best. But, it was great.

Because you were just in between everything. The broken eyes faze is small. When the Nara and his Hyuga wife visited for the first time, he was sad, but he got over it….because you were there.

The visions become mere when you hug him around the chest and cuddle into his lap. He's happy that you're there. You say nothing because he likes listening to your beating heart at night and you don't want to ruin the moment.

His jokes are still cheesy, but you're okay with that because when he got back, he wasn't even making them. His fake arm is nothing compared to that of living, which he is happy to have.

And he isn't so scorned with the death of Madara, Obito, and Danzo. Because he knows he did his best and Madara would be proud.

Love is still as passionate and fulfilling as any other time. You tell him that love making will always be the same, because he and you exchange hearts. He just shakes his head and tells you he loves you more than anything.

And you? Well, you're happy with what you have here. Content that the beginning came back to the end. Content with having him back smiling.

Right now, you're walking to the pond behind your house with drinks. Hinata is behind you trying to whisper gossip in your ear, but all you can feel is her pregnant belly and Itachi's laugh somewhere.

Shikamaru is trying to help Neji sit down, but the Hyuga is persistent and doesn't want to sit. He still wants to play with the kids.

Tsunade is here and so are the others.

Karin is punching Suigetsu in his head, but he has a small smile because that punch directed his head toward her pregnant belly.

Everyone is happy. Even _him_. He's at the pond right now with little Madara. Nashi is crouched beside them observing because she already know the tale of the fish in this pond. He's holding a small fish in his hand and he gives it to Madara, only for the small child to throw it back in the pond. He claps and looks around for your eyes, because he just loves them.

When he spots you, he yells something about Madara catching his first fish. You smile brighter and he smiles too.

His blue eyes are now a masterpiece; bright. They suck in your eyes, ears, words, and all your strength. And even then, you love this shade. It's the color of a completely closed night. Your strength. Life was beautiful and the atmosphere was stitched together.

You're not close to space, but you aren't far from it either. You're a little in between. You're a leaf, riding along the top of the water. Not quite floating, not quite drowning. You feel the water, but you don't know which way it flows. But, you're okay with that.

With him, you're floating on cloud nine with this invisible current. And when they ask you where, you don't mind the crazy looks Nashi and Madara give when you tell them "We Live in Water."

 **I'm like about to cry. That was such a cheesy yet deep ending. You'd have to have a deep mind to understand. If you guys have questions. Yes, Sasuke had another child. They named him Madara and he does look like Sasuke. Review and I'll try to reply. :) Now, I'm going to publish my other things.**


End file.
